


Passé du Futur

by Adama_chan



Series: Donjon Mystère : Explorateur des Fanfictions [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le Futur. Un monde dévasté, sans lumière ni espoir. Pourtant, dans ce monde désolé deux êtres se rencontrèrent. Grâce à eux, le Passé changea et une nouvelle vie commença. C'était la légende de Massko et de l'humaine qui l'accompagnait. Mais qui n'a jamais voulu connaître l'origine de leur rencontre ? Comment ils ont évolués jusque là ? Voici leurs histoires... [EN PAUSE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfic ! Déjà postée sur Fanfiction.net, j'ai décidée de la mettre ici également pour pouvoir faire profiter toute la communauté du site ! Comme cela fait un moment qu'elle est postée sur l'autre site, je poste tout les premiers chapitres immédiatement. Ensuite, vous aurez les nouveaux chapitres toutes les deux semaines, comme sur Fanfiction.net. 
> 
> L'histoire est donc sur le thème de Pokémon Donjon Mystère Explorateur du Ciel et reprends l'histoire de Massko et de l'humaine dans le Futur. J'ai un petit peu adapté le Futur pour qu'ils puissent survivre parce qu'un endroit ou le temps est totalement stoppé rends impossible la survie. Donc le temps s'écoule mais à un rythme très différent et il n'y a plus de soleil ou de lumière. C'est la loi du plus fort qui guide ce monde. Dernière petite précision, l'histoire commence sur le continent principal et les personnages principaux ont environs une dizaine d'années.
> 
> Voilà, je vous laisse à présent lire et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que j'ai pu laisser!

Elle était seule. Seule dans cette immense forêt glaciale. Bien sûr d'autre Pokémon vivaient dans cet endroit mais elle restait seule. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se lie avec qui que ce soit. Cela risquerait de la mettre en danger. Elle savait bien que la moindre faiblesse pourrait lui coûter la vie. Son existence avait toujours été réduite à cela. Vivre ou mourir. Manger ou être manger. Sa décision avait été prise dès sa naissance. Elle survivrait et ne se laisserait pas battre par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était différente des autres. Elle était plus faible, moins protégée. Elle n'avait pas de puissante griffe capable de tout couper, elle ne savait pas cracher des flammes mortelles et elle n'avait pas d'armure incassable. Elle était humaine. Sa seule force était son intelligence. Ses seuls atouts étaient son agilité et sa rapidité. C'était tout. Elle survivait comme cela sans avoir besoin d'autre chose. Depuis sa naissance c'était ainsi et cela ne changerais pas. Comme beaucoup d'être ici, elle ne vivait pas. Elle survivait. Elle n'avait pas le choix, comme tous les autres dans ce monde paralysé.

Ce monde bloqué, où presque plus rien ne pousse. Où rien ne bouge ou ne vit. Un monde détruit que la vie avait quitté. Voilà ce qu'était devenu le monde des Pokémon. Le temps c'était totalement arrêté, le soleil ne se levait plus, le vent ne soufflait plus. Tout c'était arrêter et petit à petit la vie était devenue ainsi. Certain avaient sombré dans la folie tandis que d'autre avaient essayé de vivre, de construire une vie dans ses conditions. Mais peu à peu, tout le monde à arrêter. Ils devenaient méfiant envers les autres, s'attaquaient sans raison pour finalement atteindre cette situation. Plus personne ne se parlait, tout le monde s'évitait ou se battait. Une cinquantaine d'année c'était ainsi écouler depuis l'arrêt du temps. Plus personne ne se souvenait de la chaleur du soleil ou même de sa couleur. Il ne restait que quelques Pokémon feu qui ont presque oublié comment cracher des flammes. La vie n'avait plus rien de vivant, elle n'avait plus aucune valeur. Les anciennes villes avait été détruites, les communautés de Pokémon avait disparu, les meutes : dissoute. Pour beaucoup, la vie n'avait plus aucun gout et ils attendaient la mort presque avec impatience. C'est dans ce monde qu'elle était née.

Elle ignorait qui c'était occuper d'elle à sa naissance mais cela l'importe peu. Cela ne changera de toute façon pas sa vie. Quelqu'un avait très certainement décidé de s'occuper d'elle au tout début. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant, dans ce corps si fragile et minuscule. Elle avait survécut jusque ici. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle essayera de vivre encore jusqu'à demain. Ou plus tard encore. Elle le saurait le moment venue. Mais pour l'instant cela ne changeais rien à sa vie. Cette vie à l'intérieur de ce faible corps dans un monde dévasté. Cette vie dans l'impuissance et la peur. Cette vie sans goût ni couleur. Cette vie, malgré tout le malheur qu'elle lui apporte elle ne l'échangerait pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Parce que c'est sa vie et qu'elle y tient tout de même un peu.

Cette journée dans la forêt avait vraiment mal débuté. Tout d'abord avec ce Guerriaigle qui l'a attaqué sans raison, puis avec la découverte du peu de baies qu'il lui restait. En voyant cela, elle se dit qu'il lui faudra bientôt quitter ce lieu. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre uniquement grâce à de la viande. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de verdure pour subsister. Elle n'était pas comme les Grahyèna ou les Aligatueur qui ont comme unique alimentation de la viande. Fichu corps humain incapable de s'adapter à la situation. Pourtant, nombre de Pokémon se sont habitué à la situation. Les Rattata sont devenue à demi-carnivore, les Galopas te poursuivent pour te dévorer. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Elle ne veut pas finir comme d'autre Pokémon, mort à cause du problème d'adaptation. Se savoir plus proche d'un Frison que d'un Grahyèna la terrifiait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Un bruissement la fit sursauter. Se tournant vers l'origine du bruit son arme en main, elle fronça les sourcils. Un Pokémon venait d'apparaître au pied de l'arbre qui l'abritait. C'était un Pokémon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Un drôle de lézard vert était apparu. Il semblait effrayer et elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait une cachette. Finalement, il grimpa sur l'arbre où elle se trouvait et à ce moment-là apparut un Monaflémit. Cet énorme singe semblait chercher quelque chose. Très certainement le drôle de lézard. Il passa a côté de l'arbre sans même se rendre compte de la disparition de sa cible et disparut à nouveau dans des buissons. Elle entendait la respiration rapide de l'autre lézard qui s'agrippait à sa branche, ayant peur de tomber. Elle allait se lever pour s'éloigner mais un craquement se fit entendre et sa branche tomba. Heureusement, elle réussit à se rattraper à une autre branche. Mais la branche en question était celle sur laquelle se trouvait l'autre.

Elle sentait ce regard jaune la dévisager avec surprise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir quelqu'un tomber du ciel. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, s'attendant à se faire éjecter par l'autre. Bientôt, elle rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, prête à voir la mort en face. Il n'y avait plus de pitié dans ce monde. Il n'y a donc aucune raison pour qu'il essaye de la sauver. Elle avait été faible un instant et voilà le résultat. Regrettant sa faiblesse, elle attendait avec angoisse que sa fin arrive. Bien sûr que c'était la fin mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur et de ne pas vouloir mourir. Elle fixait ce petit Pokémon vert qui semblait lui aussi terrifié. Finalement, ce petit lézard eu une réaction pour le moins déconcertante. Il tendit ses petites pattes et l'agrippa pour la ramener sur la branche. Cela la surprit énormément. Pourquoi venait-il de faire cela ? Dès qu'elle fut plus ou moins en sécurité sur cette branche, il se leva et sauta sur un arbre voisin et disparut dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Sans vraiment comprendre, elle resta un moment à fixer l'endroit où avait disparu le Pokémon. Pourquoi ? Cette question la tourmentait et revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Pourquoi la-t-il sauvé ? Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans son esprit, cette question ainsi qu'une multitude d'autre la gardait dans cet état de plante verte. Décidant finalement que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour y réfléchir, elle se releva, repris son arme et sauta dans un arbre, empruntant la direction opposé à celle du lézard. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ainsi trop longtemps. Un autre Pokémon, moins aimable que celui-ci pourrait profiter de sa faiblesse. Et ce n'était plus le moment. Sautant dans un nouvel arbre pour atteindre l'endroit où elle avait l'habitude de se reposer et de trouver des baies, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle se rendit compte de deux choses. La première étant que bien qu'elle le considère comme petit, il devait faire sa taille. La seconde est qu'elle ne la même pas remercier. Quand elle le reverra, il faudra qu'elle le fasse. C'était tout de même incroyable. Elle, faible humaine, venait d'être sauvée par un Pokémon. Il faut vraiment qu'elle le remercie la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra, qu'elle lui rende un service. Mais en attendant, l'humaine qu'elle est doit vérifier son autre réserve de baie.


	2. Faim

Elle sautait d'arbre en arbre à la recherche d'un peu de nourriture. Ses réserves de baies avaient encore baissé. Dans quelque jour, elle ne pourra même plus en manger. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour se nourrir. De nouvelles baies ou bien un peu de viande. Elle mourrait de faim. Elle avait pourtant vue un Monaflémit manger des baies il y a quelque jour. Où avait-il trouvé cela ? Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Pokémon à cacher sa nourriture. En général, ils laissaient tout en plan permettant ainsi à l'autre de manger. L'humaine avait ainsi put se nourrir pendant plusieurs mois. Jusqu'au jour où le Monaflémit avait décidé de faire d'elle son repas.

L'humaine frissonna légèrement en pensant à cela. Elle avait vraiment eu peur quand elle l'a vue s'approcher d'elle. Les Monaflémit sont des Pokémon terrifiant. Immenses, puissants et redoutables quand ils ont faim. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir. Ce fut un autre Pokémon qui se fit manger à sa place. Et maintenant elle faisait deux fois plus attention. Ses erreurs, elle apprenait à ne plus les reproduire. Ses réussites, elle ne les acclamait jamais par contre. N'importe qui pouvait la reproduire, n'importe qui pouvait la contrer quand il l'avait déjà vue une fois. Elle essayait de toujours créer de nouvelle tactique. De toujours inventer de nouvelle chose pour ne pas se faire avoir par plus malin qu'elle.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait pu se créer son arme. Cette sorte de couteau. L'humaine avait simplement assemblé un bout de bois et un caillou coupant. En reliant le tout grâce à une liane, elle pouvait maintenant couper et blesser plus profondément ses opposants. Repérant un Rattata au sol, elle s'immobilisa sur son arbre. Sans un bruit, elle se prépara à lui sauter dessus. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais elle avait trop faim. Elle se laissa ainsi tomber de sa branche, contrôlant parfaitement sa chute, pour se retenir à la dernière branche et envoyer son couteau sur le rongeur. Il mourut sur le coup, laissant échapper un petit couinement de douleur. L'humaine descendit de son perchoir pour récupérer sa proie et son arme. Elle se dépêchait. Le cri qu'avait laissé échapper le rongeur allait attirer d'autre Pokémon. Elle n'était pas assez puissante pour les battre, elle en était certaine.

L'humaine venait juste de récupérer son futur repas quand elle entendit un bruissement. Quelque chose approchait et cela semblait gros, dangereux. Elle prit sa proie et remonta rapidement dans un arbre. En regardant au sol, elle jura silencieusement. Son arme était encore par terre. Il fallait qu'elle le récupère mais s'était trop tard. Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu se rapprochait de plus en plus. Se tapissant dans les feuillages pour ne pas se faire voir, elle attendit que les bruits s'éloignent pour récupérer son arme. Sans cela elle risquait d'être vraiment en danger et cela n'était vraiment pas bon. Les broussailles laissèrent apparaitre un Girafarig qui semblait aussi affamé qu'elle. Se figeant en voyant le Pokémon, elle arrêta de respirer et attendit. Ces Pokémon étaient vraiment dangereux. Leur odorat était suffisamment développé pour pouvoir la repérer.

Le Girafarig s'immobilisa puis tourna la tête vers elle. Il l'avait senti. Elle avait de gros problème à présent. Il lança une attaque psy pour l'immobilisée mais elle réussit à l'esquiver. L'humaine grogna en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas riposter dans quelle n'aurait pas récupérer son couteau. Le Pokémon girafe recommença en espérant la toucher cette fois. Il l'a loupa mais cela la fit tomber de son perchoir. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela, il resta quelque instant sans bouger à la regarder. Ces quelques instants furent décisifs. Cela permit à l'humaine de rouler sous la girafe pour récupérer son arme et faire une entaille sur sa cuisse. Le Girafarig poussa un long gémissement de douleur, permettant à l'humaine de s'enfuir sans qu'il puisse la poursuivre. Elle put grimper sur un nouvel arbre et ainsi repartir à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable. Avec tout cela, elle avait dû lâcher le Rattata qu'elle avait tué, le laissant à la merci de la girafe. Une grimace peinte sur son visage, la jeune humaine sauta sur un autre arbre pour retrouver à manger.

L'humaine continuait ses sauts d'arbre en arbre quand elle entendit un bruit étrange. Un bruit de course ainsi qu'une sorte de cri. Comme si un Pokémon criait de peur. Cela était bien entendu idiot, un cri pouvait attirer n'importe qu'elle prédateur dans les environs et pouvait donc mettre en danger. Soit il était idiot, soit il était poursuivi et mort de peur. L'humaine choisit la deuxième option en entendant le bruit de course. D'après le vacarme, cela devait être un Tauros ou un Frison. Elle allait s'éloigner quand le poursuivant et le poursuivit arrivèrent dans la clairière qui côtoyait son arbre. C'était bien un Tauros mais l'autre Pokémon, elle le connaissait. C'était le drôle de lézard qui l'avait sauvé. Et il semblait en mauvaise posture. L'humaine put deviner grâce à sa démarche qu'il était blesser à la patte et visiblement épuiser.

Devait-elle le laisser ou bien l'aider comme il l'avait fait avec elle ? Devait-elle se mettre en danger pour lui ou rester en sécurité à chercher à manger. Elle avait très envie de l'aider, de rembourser ce qu'elle considérait comme une dette envers lui mais elle avait un peu peur. Et puis il pourrait réagir violement et l'attaquer. Mais si elle l'aidait… Finalement elle se décida en pensant à une chose. Le fait qu'elle pourrait au moins manger le Tauros ensuite. Cela donnait en plus une excellente excuse à sa conscience et à son instinct de survie. Elle allait ensuite manger le bovin. Elle descendit de son arbre et poussa un puissant cri pour attirer l'attention du poursuivant. Celui-ci se retourna légèrement en l'entendant. Il l'a vit ainsi, prête à être attaquer et écraser, le regardant dans les yeux.

Le bovin prit cela comme une insulte et changea de cible. Le lézard sembla étonner d'un changement si brutal et se retourna pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'humaine n'en vit pas plus. Elle esquiva l'attaque du Tauros pour l'attirer plus proche d'un arbre. Ne se rendant pas compte du piège qui allait se refermer sur lui, il continua de foncer sur la jeune humaine. Elle se retrouva finalement dos a un arbre. Sentant sa victoire proche, le bovin poussa un puissant mugissement avant de foncer une nouvelle fois sur elle. Mais il ne l'atteint jamais. Au dernier moment, l'humaine avait sauté pour éviter les puissantes cornes du Pokémon. Le puissant Tauros se fit ainsi assommé par sa course, se cognant contre l'arbre. Elle en profita pour lui sauter sur le dos et, à l'aide de son couteau, de lui trancher la gorge. Le sang gicla, l'éclaboussant au passage. Petit à petit, le Pokémon se vida de son sang, l'humaine encore sur son dos à se délecter de sa victoire.

Elle se retourna pour voir le lézard l'observer avec un mélange de crainte, de reconnaissance et de quelque chose en plus. De l'admiration ? Pourquoi voudrait-il l'admirer ? Elle n'avait rien fait de spécial à part mettre à mort un Tauros. Bon, c'était peut-être déjà quelque chose de spécial. Mais il n'avait pas à la regarder ainsi. Elle était un peu gêner de cela. Le Tauros était mort à présent. Elle se détourna quelque instant de l'étrange lézard pour se mettre à côté de la carcasse. Elle utilisa son couteau pour entailler la chair du Pokémon et ainsi découper un peu de viande pour pouvoir la manger. Assise en tailleurs, elle croquait dans la viande encore très saignante. Elle mourrait vraiment de faim. En jetant un coup d'œil, elle remarqua que le lézard n'était pas loin, à quelque mètre seulement, et semblait fixer la viande avec envie. Il avait faim lui aussi. Alors, l'humaine se tourna vers lui et le toisa quelque seconde.

Il sembla un peu effrayer en la voyant le fixer ainsi. Elle sentait à présent le sang et la mort. Personne ne l'approcherait avant un long moment c'était certain. Elle serait à l'abri jusqu'à la prochaine pluie. Son odeur aura été effacée à ce moment-là. Après l'avoir fixer quelque instant, elle se détourna de lui pour continuer de manger. Il comprit le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer. Il pouvait en manger une partie. De toute façon, jamais elle n'arriverait à finir un monstre pareil. Le Tauros était vraiment gigantesque. Le lézard s'approcha doucement de la carcasse avant de s'installer au niveau des pattes arrivèrent. Il commença également à manger, réussissant à découper des morceaux de viande avec plus de facilité que l'humaine. Mais elle ne s'en vexa pas pour autant. Ce repas qu'elle partageait avec le drôle de lézard était agréable. C'était calme, paisible. Elle serait bien restée une éternité dans cette situation. Tout cela respirait quelque chose qui avait été oublié il y a nombre d'année. La paix.


	3. Parole

Elle venait de se réveiller. Un bruit s'était fait entendre, la réveillant immédiatement. Comme beaucoup dans cette forêt, elle avait le sommeil léger. Le moindre bruit suspect retenait son attention. La main sur son petit couteau, elle fixait la forêt. Elle était prête à réagir face à n'importe quoi. Ou presque. En même temps, elle avait bien imaginé des centaines de possibilité sur l'origine de ce bruit mais pas à celle-là. Parce que la situation était vraiment originale finalement. Le lézard vert venait d'apparaître devant elle. Sa première réaction fut de se lever précipitamment de sa branche pour répliquer, s'attendant à se faire attaquer. Pourtant, le lézard ne fit rien. Il leva même les pattes comme pour dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas combattre. L'humaine le regarda, confuse, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Après avoir mangé le Tauros, ils s'étaient quittés sans un mot. Sans une parole, rien du tout. Mais cela ne lui avait pas semblé particulièrement étrange. Plus personne ne parlait à présent. On répondait principalement par des grognements, par des postures, des gestes. Mais presque plus par la parole. Cela semblait plutôt bizarre maintenant. La seule fois où elle avait entendu quelqu'un parler, c'était un Pokémon qui était en train de mourir. Un Couafarel si ses souvenirs sont bons. Il avait commencé à entonner une complainte, une sorte de vieille chanson. Ce Pokémon allait bientôt mourir. Une blessure grave qu'il avait reçue l'empêchait de bouger.

Elle aurait pu alors l'achever mais elle n'avait pas eu la force et le courage. Elle avait préféré l'écouter jusqu'à se que la mort le recueil. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, tous les Pokémon avaient arrêté leurs activités avec cette complainte. Tout le monde écoutait le chant de la mort. Et elle avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il disait, les paroles de la chanson. Elle avait trouvé ce chant magnifique. Depuis, elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises d'utiliser sa voix. Cela ne fut pas vraiment efficace à part pour attirer des prédateurs. Alors elle avait arrêté. Trop dangereux. Et puis, de ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle trouvait sa voix horrible. Absolument pas harmonieuse par rapport à celle du Couafarel mourant.

Quittant les méandres de ses pensées, elle observa le lézard vert qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Ses yeux la fixaient, voulant lui faire passer un message qui n'arrivait pas. Alors elle attendit un peu. Elle attendit un peu, espérant comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il n'avait aucune raison de faire cela. Elle en était totalement certaine. Elle allait faire demi-tour, s'éloigner avant qu'un prédateur ne puisse les trouver. Mais quelque chose se produit finalement.

« Me…Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé du Tauros. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il venait de lui parler. Le lézard venait de lui parler, réellement. Cela lui semblait incroyable. Surtout à elle, une humaine. L'espèce la plus détesté par les autres. C'était une chose extraordinaire. La voix du lézard semblait abîmée, éraillée. Elle ne devait pas avoir été utilisée depuis un bon moment. Mais quelque chose faisait que l'humaine la trouvait tout de même agréable. La voix était chaude, douce malgré la difficulté que le lézard devait avoir eu pour parler. Elle avait envie de l'entendre à nouveau parler. Ce langage, plus beau, plus agréable, l'attirait irrésistiblement. C'était une chose incroyable d'entendre à nouveau une voix.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas face à ses remerciement, le lézard sembla se refermé sur lui-même. Il devait être vexé qu'elle ne dise rien. Mais comment lui expliquer sans lui parler qu'elle n'aimait pas sa voix et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas parler ? Qu'elle voulait encore l'entendre dire quelque chose ? Qu'elle trouvait sa voix superbe ? Non, décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle vraiment. Le lézard se détourna doucement d'elle, visiblement prêt à repartir quand elle ouvrit sa bouche. Il ne devait pas encore l'avoir remarquer car il allait partir. Alors elle agrippa son bras, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait répondre. En se sentant maintenu, le lézard eu d'abord un mouvement de recul, visiblement effrayer par l'humaine. Elle avait tué un Tauros seule, c'était un exploit suffisamment impressionnant comme cela.

Pourtant, voyant l'humaine la bouche ouverte, souhaitant visiblement parler, il se calma et attendit. Il attendit un moment. La voix de l'humaine était bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Rien ne voulait sortir, la frustrant énormément. Alors elle força sur sa voix, ne laissant entendre qu'une sorte de glapissement mais toujours aucune parole. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Pourquoi cela ne voulait-il pas sortir ? Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliquer de dire quelque chose. Elle avait bien réussit, il y a longtemps. Elle réessaya, laissant cette fois sortir un grognement. Le lézard l'observait, visiblement amusé devant sa difficulté à parler. Pourquoi n'arrivait elle pas à parler ? Elle était humaine, son langage normal était la parole ! Il n'y avait pourtant rien de compliquer à cela !

« Raaaah ! Ça m'énerve ! »

Elle se tu aussitôt, comprenant qu'elle venait enfin de parler. Le lézard vert la regarda, surpris de la voir répondre cela. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un tel commentaire face à son remerciement. L'humaine testa alors doucement sa voix. En parlant, elle avait entendu un ton rocailleux, certainement dû à la non-utilisation de la parole. En faisant quelque son, elle réussit à redonner un timbre à peu près normal à sa voix. Sa gorge la grattait à présent. Elle toussa un peu, pour finir de se dégager la gorge avant de lui répondre.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui devrais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé sur l'arbre. »

Voilà, elle avait enfin pu dire quelque chose d'un minimum intelligent. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Le lézard l'observa quelque instant avec curiosité, ne sachant visiblement pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il tira doucement sur son bras, permettant à l'humaine de se rendre compte qu'elle le tenait toujours. Elle le lâcha immédiatement en murmurant un doux désolé. Elle était prête à grimacer. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas sa voix. Trop différente du ton de celui des Pokémon. Cette voix lui semblait étrange, presque inconnue comme si ce n'était pas la sienne. Cela troublait la jeune humaine qui ne savait pas non plus comment réagir. Finalement, la curiosité l'humaine lui permit de poser une autre question.

« Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant.

-Je suis Arcko. Je viens d'une forêt voisine. Elle fut détruite par le passage d'un Galeking gigantesque qui dévorait tout sur son passage. Je suis venu trouver refuge ici. Je dois être le seul survivant de la forêt.

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Ce n'est rien. La forêt dans laquelle je me trouvais ressemble à celle-ci. Les Pokémon, les réactions. Tout ressemble à là-bas.

-Alors j'espère simplement que le Galeking ne viendra pas ici.

-Je l'espère aussi. Et toi, qui es-tu ? J'ai vu de nombreuse espèce mais jamais des êtres semblables à toi.

-Je suis Humaine. Une espèce très différente des autres.

-Je le vois, tu as l'air plus faible. Plus fragile que d'autre.

-J'ai pourtant pu survivre plusieurs années.

-Cela prouve ta force. Je serai curieux de… »

Un craquement se fit entendre, réduisant les deux êtres au silence. Quelque chose se trouvait non loin d'eux. Un danger ? Elle n'en était pas sur mais ne voulait pas vérifier. Trop risqué. Un regard vers le lézard lui permit de voir qu'il pensait certainement la même chose. Ils devaient partir, s'éloigner chacun de son côté. Resté ensemble était trop dangereux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se firent un rapide signe de tête, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était terminé. L'humaine se tourna alors et sauta de l'arbre.

Ainsi, ils se séparèrent. Les deux êtres sautèrent sur un arbre différent et se dirigèrent vers un coin différent de la forêt. L'humaine était heureuse. Elle avait pu entendre la voix d'un autre Pokémon. Elle avait même pu discuter avec lui. C'était extraordinaire. Elle espérait réellement le recroiser bientôt. Arcko avait l'air d'être un Pokémon agréable qui n'essaye pas de l'attaquer. Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le recroise. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.


	4. Liens

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas sur un arbre. Elle se retrouvait cachée dans un buisson, retenant son souffle pour ne pas se faire entendre. Non loin d'elle, Arcko se trouvait également blottit dans les feuillages. Ils avaient été poursuivis par un immense ours brun. Un Ursaring d'après les dires du Pokémon plante. Elle n'en avait vu que très rarement et seulement de loin. Elle ignorait donc tout de leurs capacités et attitudes. Et finalement, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. A présent, le Pokémon était à leur poursuite et il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation ?

De ce qu'elle se souvenait, l'humaine s'était réveillée comme d'habitude. Pour l'instant tout allait bien. Ensuite, elle était partie chercher à manger. Vue qu'elle n'avait presque plus de baie, la chasse était obligatoire. Sur le chemin, elle avait croisé Arcko. C'était maintenant devenu une habitude, ils se croisaient souvent. Peut-être qu'ils faisaient aussi un peu exprès. Depuis les premiers mots qu'ils avaient échangés, elle avait eu envie de le revoir. Souvent si possible. Bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas toujours exprès de se trouver sur son chemin. Mais par moment, il lui arrivait de le chercher. Ainsi, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient, ils échangeaient quelque mot. Parfois, ils leurs arrivaient même de discuter pendant un long moment. Enfin, long c'est relatif. Pas plus de dix minutes sinon c'était trop dangereux.

Pendant les quelques minutes de la conversation, ils abordaient de multiple sujets. Passant de leurs expériences passées aux réserves de nourriture que la forêt leurs offrait. La forêt ne donnait presque plus de baie et les Pokémon devenaient de plus en plus agressif. Cela devenait trop dangereux. L'humaine commençait à vouloir partir, voyager jusqu'à un autre endroit. Dans une situation pareille s'était certainement la meilleure décision à prendre. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle arrive à partir. Et elle n'arrivait pas à si résoudre. Partir voulait dire se séparer d'Arcko mais aussi de cette forêt qui la vue grandir et se développer. Malgré tous les dangers, elle s'était attachée à cette forêt. Et bien que cela la rendait folle de rage et d'impuissance, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Elle avait justement évoqué ce sujet avec l'Arcko. Il avait déjà dû quitter sa forêt donc il comprenait certainement le point de vue de l'humaine. Il lui avoua avoir déjà plusieurs fois quitté des forêts. Son lieu de naissance avait été détruit par des Pokémon et cela arrivait à présent à chaque fois qu'il décidait de s'installer quelque part. Il lui avait expliqué que les endroits comme cette forêt, ayant toujours une fragile paix, n'existait presque plus. Qu'elle devait profiter de cette forêt si calme par rapport à d'autre. Finalement, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de vivre dans sa forêt. L'humaine était triste pour lui. Cela devait être horrible de perdre son lieu d'origine. Ou même le lieu où l'on a décidé de vivre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air particulièrement blessé de cela, elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer la douleur que cela devait produire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se firent attaquer.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait senti ou entendu. Ils étaient certainement trop pris par leurs discussion pour faire attention aux alentour. Et voilà le résultat. Ils étaient cachés dans les buissons et elle s'était pris un dur coup dans le ventre. Elle avait eu de la chance de se cogner contre le plat de la patte de l'ours et non ses griffes. Sinon elle aurait très certainement été éventrée. Mais malgré tout, le Pokémon était puissant et le coup lui avait coupé la respiration. Une marque allait certainement apparaitre dans les heures à venir mais c'était pour l'instant le cadet de ses soucis. L'Ursaring était trop près et trop dangereux pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour les douleurs que son corps pouvait lui causer.

Son souffle se bloqua une nouvelle fois. Sa gorge la grattait, elle avait besoin de tousser. Mais si elle faisait cela elle risquait de se faire repérer sans problème par le géant brun. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler avec l'Arcko, son corps réagissait souvent comme cela. Comme si il voulait faire totalement disparaitre le son rauque de sa voix. A présent, sa voix était effectivement plus douce et agréable à entendre. Peut-être que l'utiliser régulièrement donnait cet effet. Elle l'ignorait mais le problème n'était pas là. Sa gorge la démangeait à présent, elle lui faisait presque mal. Pourquoi cela ne voulait-il pas partir ? Doucement, elle tourna sa tête vers Arcko. Il observait avec attention l'extérieur du buisson pour essayer de voir si plus personne ne les poursuivait. Il ne voyait pas l'état précaire dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle avala doucement sa salive, espérant faire passer le grattement mais rien à faire. Cela ne servait à rien. Presque inconsciemment, elle toussa fortement. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que cela cesse. Surpris par le bruit, l'Arcko se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et écarquilla les yeux autant de surprise que de panique. L'humaine faisait suffisamment de bruit pour attirer un certain nombre de prédateur. Elle toussa encore une fois ou deux avant de finalement se stopper. La sensation désagréable était partie mais maintenant ils étaient en danger. L'Arcko se leva immédiatement, suivit par l'humaine. Il fallait qu'ils partent. L'endroit était devenu trop dangereux.

Un rugissement se fit entendre les figeant sur place. Il était là, tout proche. Les deux grimpèrent immédiatement dans un arbre, ne souhaitant pas être dévoré. A peine leurs ascensions commencer, l'Ursaring surgit des broussailles. Il semblait affamé et de forte méchante humeur. Il commença à se diriger vers les deux jeunes quand un autre cri se fit entendre. Il n'appartenait pourtant pas à l'ours géant qui avait arrêté sa progression avec le cri. Soudain, des airs surgit un Guerriaigle. Il fondit sur l'Ursaring, souhaitant visiblement se battre. Le brun n'hésita pas un instant avant de répliquer, son attention se détourant des deux jeunes. Pendant que les deux prédateurs se battait avec rage, l'Arcko et l'humaine eurent le temps de monter en haut de l'arbre et de s'éloigner rapidement. Pour être sûr d'être en sécurité, ils s'enfuirent même jusqu'au bout de la forêt.

Ainsi, ils étaient assis sur une branche d'arbre à la lisière de la forêt. On pouvait voir une étendue d'herbe qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait commencer la discussion. Le calme qui s'était installer entre eux deux ne semblait s'interrompre. Finalement, l'humaine décida de faire le premier pas, c'était sa faute de toute façon si cette accident a eu lieu.

« Désolé. »

L'Arcko se tourna vers elle, visiblement surpris par ce qu'elle avait dit. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? C'était parfaitement normal qu'elle s'excuse. Elle avait attiré l'ennemi jusqu'à eux et l'avait mis en danger.

« C'est de ma faute si on a failli se faire tuer. Si je n'avais pas toussé, il ne nous aurait pas trouvé.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal de tousser quand on en a besoin. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais finis par bouger sinon.

-Mais…

-Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que finalement ce serait peut-être mieux de partir. Cette forêt devient vraiment trop dangereuse. Je vais certainement bientôt partir. »

En entendant cela, le cœur de l'humaine se serra. Il voulait partir ? La laisser ici, seule avec tout c'est Pokémon sauvage et dangereux. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir cela. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher autant à ce petit lézard. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il allait un jour partir et l'abandonner. Non, elle ne devait pas être triste. Cela ne servait à rien. C'est de sa faute si elle regrette à présent donc elle doit assumer et contrôler sa tristesse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ressentait cela pour le lézard. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un Pokémon comme les autres. Peut-être un peu plus intéressant et intelligent. Qui savait parler et qui avait accepté de lui tenir compagnie un moment.

Finalement, elle s'était certainement trop attacher à lui. Ils avaient créé des liens. Des liens puissants qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se déferrent. Cela frustrait énormément la jeune humaine. Ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble, discuter aimablement et avaient risqué leurs vies ensemble. Et maintenant il voulait partir pour toujours. Mais l'Arcko devait certainement avoir remarqué la réaction de l'humaine car il continua.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras m'accompagner. A deux, on a plus de chance de s'en sortir. Je voudrais découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière cette plaine gigantesque. Je ne partirais pas tout de suite de toute façon. Il me faudra un peu de temps pour récupérer suffisamment de nourriture.

-Je pourrais de fournir un peu de baies si tu me laisse t'accompagner. Je connais de nombreux endroits où je peux en trouver.

-J'accepte avec plaisir ta proposition ! Tu verras, on arrivera au bout de cette plaine et on aura trouvé le bout du monde ! »

L'Arcko s'était lever en disant cela, les yeux brillant de l'envie de découvrir le monde. Peut-être que depuis que le temps s'était stopper, le monde avait moins d'intérêt mais l'envie de voyager ne partait pourtant pas. Et l'humaine avait envie de suivre ce jeune Pokémon. Elle avait envie de découvrir jusqu'où il ira. Elle avait aussi envie de découvrir le monde à ses côté. Ils avaient vraiment créé des liens. Maintenant, ils s'étaient attaché l'un à l'autre. Ce monde qui n'avait aucune compassion ou pitié semblait prendre un nouveau chemin pour eux. Ils n'était plus seuls à présent. Cela les rendait heureux et ils étaient prêts. L'espoir n'était plus perdu.


	5. Destruction

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans la forêt. Un cri qui pourrait effrayer n'importe qui. Et cela réussit. En l'entendant, elle s'était figée, aux aguets. Un nouveau Pokémon venait d'entrer dans la forêt. Et par rapport à l'Arcko, il ne voulait pas que du bien. Quelque minute plus tard, un immense craquement ainsi que des tremblements de terre commencèrent à apparaître. Inquiète, elle grimpa au sommet de son arbre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais habituellement. Les Pokémon oiseaux pouvaient la repérer trop facilement. Mais vue les événements, ils la laisseraient surement tranquille.

Quand elle atteint le sommet, ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Elle voyait, dépassant des arbres, deux cornes de couleur grise ainsi qu'un crane de la même couleur. Derrière cette tête, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait plus d'arbre. Là où avant, on pouvait encore voir de la végétation rien ne subsistait. Horrifier en voyant son lieu de naissance se faire détruire, elle sauta de son arbre pour voir la cause de ce ravage. Armée de son petit couteau, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre d'aller voir le destructeur. Elle ne pouvait le laisser faire une chose pareille. Elle allait l'arrêter. Le battre et le tuer.

Les craquements, grondements et détonations se faisait plus proche au fur et à mesure. Soudain, elle fut enfin devant lui. Un immense Pokémon. Une carapace grise lui couvrait le dos, son corps d'une couleur grise foncée semblait tout aussi solide que son armure. Derrière lui, l'humaine pu voir du sang et des corps en plus de la végétation. Un monstre venu uniquement pour détruire. Voilà ce qu'il était. Maintenant, elle en était persuadée. Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisser détruire sa forêt. Non, il n'en était pas question. Alors, avant qu'il ne l'a voit, elle lui sauta à la gorge.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Sa lame avait ricoché contre le cou du monstre. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était incroyable. Pourtant, c'est le point faible de tous. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle retombait lourdement sur le sol, la créature remarqua enfin son existence. Quand son regard croisa celui du monstre d'acier, elle se figea. Elle tremblait de peur, il était terrifiant et elle sentait sa fin arriver. Et cela était beaucoup plus horrible que quand elle avait été bloquée sur la branche avec Arcko. Cette fois, elle était certaine qu'il ne l'a laissera pas vivre. Et elle avait peur. Elle était bloquée, le regardant dans les yeux, n'osant pas bouger. Elle le regarda s'approcher, un sourire éclaira le visage du destructeur. Il semblait heureux de pouvoir tuer. Tremblante, elle le vit lever une de ses mains pour la frapper. Elle attendit que le coup arrive, n'arrivant pas à fuir.

Mais le coup n'arriva pas. Sans comprendre comment, elle se retrouvait dans les bras d'Arcko qui l'éloignait du monstre destructeur. Le lézard était plus fort qu'elle et arrivait à la porter sans trop de problème. En même temps elle ne pesait pas grand-chose. Cela lui permit de s'éloigner avec l'humaine le plus loin possible de ce monstre. Il se dirigea vers le bout de la forêt, la limite ou ils avaient leurs réserves de nourriture. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Dès qu'il l'avait attrapé, elle s'était agripper a lui, choquée. Elle avait vraiment eu peur. Terrifier était un euphémisme. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'abri. Mais pour combien de temps.

Doucement, Arcko la posa sur une branche et se sépara d'elle. Elle tremblait. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. C'était traumatisant d'avoir la mort sous les yeux. Mais la mort semblait de pas vouloir de l'humaine. Tant mieux. L'Arcko, voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle pour l'instant, commença à rassembler les baies et bouts de viandes qu'ils avaient pu récupérer ces dernier jours. L'humaine ferma les yeux, prenant une grande et profonde inspiration, voulant ainsi se débarrasser de cette terreur encore présente au fond de son cœur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle arrêta enfin de trembler. Ça allait mieux. Même sur la branche devant Arcko elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur. Ce monstre destructeur était terrifiant. En repensant au sourire qu'il avait eu en la voyant, un frisson la repris.

« Arrête de penser à cela.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Le Galeking, arrête de penser à lui.

-C'était un Galeking ?

-Oui, le même qui a détruit ma forêt… »

Dans sa voix, elle sentait une colère difficilement contenu. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi furieux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu en colère avant. Il était toujours d'un calme exemplaire et elle trouvait cela admirable. Un grand sang-froid avait toujours été essentiel pour survivre. Et même elle n'atteignait pas un tel niveau. Elle sursautait toujours quand un bruit était étranger, elle grognait et était un peu impulsive. Lui, peu importe la situation, était toujours calme. Et le voir dans une telle colère était étonnant.

« Je l'ai touché à la gorge mais ma lame ne la pas traverser.

-Bien sûr ! Son armure le protège partout, il n'a aucune faiblesse. Tu n'aurais jamais du essayer de le blesser. Il aurait pu te blesser gravement. Heureusement que je suis arrivé.

-J'ai juste voulu essayer de le blesser.

-N'essaye plus. De toute façon, c'est moi qui le tuerais un jour. Je lui ôterais la vie et il comprendra la souffrance que j'ai ressentie. »

Le regard d'Arcko, habituellement si chaleureux, était empli de colère et de haine. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi et il lui faisait pratiquement peur. Elle se redressa rapidement, inquiète de le voir dans un état pareil. Que s'est-il donc passé pour qu'il pense à de telles choses ? Elle l'ignorait et commençait à ne pas vraiment vouloir le savoir. Si cela l'a transformait comme lui, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Voyant son regard inquiet, Arcko se calma.

« Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Viens, finissons rapidement de tout rassembler. Plus vite on sera partit, mieux se sera. »

L'humaine acquiesçait et prit silencieusement place à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils finirent leurs bagages. C'était tout de même assez maigre. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de quelque jour de nourriture. Il faudra qu'ils trouvent rapidement à manger quand ils seront partit. Ils mangèrent un peu de leurs provisions avant de se décider à partir. Cela fut dur pour l'humaine. Quitter cette forêt qu'elle connaissait si bien, qu'elle avait appris à aimer malgré les années de danger permanent en son sein. Finalement, Arcko la pressa un peu. Ils devaient partir. Le Galeking risquait d'arriver.

Alors, tout doucement, elle posa un premier pied à terre, dans la plaine se trouvant à côté de la forêt. Elle fit quelque pas, inquiète. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait sans protection des arbres. C'était vraiment bizarre et elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Le lézard prit place à ses côtés et la suivit. Ils s'éloignèrent de la forêt petit à petit. Sur une colline, elle put voir son lieu de naissance une dernière fois. C'était également la première fois qu'elle voyait sa forêt entière d'un coup. Et ce qu'elle vit la désola.

Une partie de la forêt avait été détruite. Cela se voyait sans difficulté. Il ne restait que quelque arbre encore debout, les rares à avoir survécut à l'assaut du Pokémon destructeur. Le reste n'allait certainement pas tarder à être également détruite. Voyant cela, elle put tourner le dos et partir la tête haute. Une nouvelle étape de sa vie prenait place. Une nouvelle étape en compagnie d'un camarade. Elle ne serait plus seule. Malgré la douleur c'étant loger dans son cœur à l'abandon de sa forêt, elle sourit. La vie continuait.


	6. Horizon

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils marchaient. Elle commençait à fatiguée. Depuis que le monstre destructeur avait détruit la forêt, ils marchaient sans s'arrêter. Arcko ne voulait pas qu'ils se stoppent. Il avait peur que le monstre les rattrape. Bien qu'elle fût d'accord avec lui, elle souhaitait réellement qu'ils fassent tout de même une pause. Ils marchaient à un rythme soutenu depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle était vraiment fatiguée. Et elle avait faim aussi. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis leurs départs à présent. La réaction du lézard n'était-elle pas un petit peu exagéré ? Certes, le destructeur pourrait essayer de les rattraper mais ils avaient suffisamment d'avance à présent. Et puis, comment pouvait-il être sûr que ce monstre les suivait ? Il pouvait très bien être encore en train de détruire sa forêt.

Un pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Sa forêt. Elle lui manquait. Jamais elle n'avait quitté l'ombre protectrice des arbres avant. Jamais elle n'avait marché à même le sol plus de quelque minute avant. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Un nouvel univers dont elle avait peur. Le moindre bruissement la faisait frémir, le moindre craquement la crispait. Ils étaient à découvert, l'immense plaine semblant ne pas avoir de fin. Tout le monde pouvait les voir. Tout le monde pouvait essayer de les attaquer d'ici. Des Rapasdepic avaient déjà essayé. Ils s'étaient défendu comme ils pouvaient mais en était ressortit avec plusieurs égratignures. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que l'Arcko s'était arrêter et elle le bouscula.

« Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, reposons nous. Tu as l'air épuisée. »

L'humaine n'attendit pas un instant avant de s'affaler par terre. L'herbe se tassa sous son corps tandis qu'elle profitait de se repos bien mérité. Le lézard sortit un peu de viande et de baie. Il en tendit une partie à l'humaine qui dévora le tout avec avidité. Elle mourrait de faim. Allongée sur le sol, elle ferma les yeux dès son repas engloutit. Il manquait quelque chose. Sa gorge était sèche, elle avait soif. Ils n'avaient pas prévu cela en partant de la forêt. Personne n'avait pris d'eau. Maintenant, ils avaient soif sans pouvoir faire autre chose. Dans la forêt, il y avait toujours une rivière ou deux pour pouvoir boire. Ici, il n'y avait rien. Que la plaine à perte de vue. Rouvrant les yeux, elle se redressa et fixa l'horizon, espérant voir au loin quelque chose ressemblant à de l'eau. Rien. Elle retomba lourdement au sol, déçue.

Ils se reposèrent durant un moment, alternant les tours de garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent agresser durant leur sommeil tout de même. Ils n'avaient pas survécut jusque ici pour mourir aussi bêtement. Ensuite, ils repartirent. La soif commençait à se faire très clairement sentir mais toujours rien à l'horizon. L'humaine avait même l'impression que l'horizon était toujours le même qu'avant. Que rien ne changeait malgré leur avancée. Cela la démotivait. Malgré les encouragements d'Arcko, son moral ne remontait pas ou très peu. D'ailleurs, celui du lézard vert semblait aussi baisser au fil du temps passé à marcher.

D'un seul coup, elle s'arrêta, sur ses gardes. Un grondement sourd se faisait entendre. Elle ignorait d'où il venait mais ce n'était absolument pas rassurant. Arcko aussi s'était arrêté, prêt à se défendre. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient pas leur potentiel agresseur. Il y avait seulement ce grondement. C'était inquiétant. Un ennemi invisible, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Ils continuèrent d'avancé, très doucement. Ils devaient repérer l'origine de ce bruit. Il avançait et le bruit augmentait petit à petit. Malgré tout, ils n'en voyaient toujours pas le propriétaire. Qui était en train de pousser ce drôle de grondement ? Aucun des deux jeunes n'avait la réponse. Cela n'était guère rassurant.

Devant Arcko, elle avançait doucement. Elle fit encore quelque pas avant qu'un cri ne lui échappe. Elle n'avait plus rien sous les pieds, le sol n'était plus là. Elle bascula dans le vide et disparu de la vue du lézard. Celui-ci, déjà inquiet à cause du grondement, se précipita vers le lieu responsable de la disparition de son amie. Il s'arrêta juste avant le trou et observa avec surprise sa camarade remonter vers lui en pestant. Elle était trempée et voulait retrouver rapidement son camarade. Elle était tombée dans une petite rivière. Presque un ruisseau. L'herbe, longue et épaisse, l'avait empêché de la voir avant. Maintenant, elle se sentait ridicule. Se faire avoir si facilement. C'était vraiment nul. Arcko la regardait avec un sourire moqueur maintenant.

Au moins, le problème de l'eau était réglé. Ils en avaient suffisamment, trop même. Le lézard se moqua un peu de l'humaine avant de se rapprocher de la rivière. Lui aussi, il avait soif. Ils restèrent un peu dans le coin pour pouvoir se réhydrater correctement avant de repartir. Ils n'avaient rien pour transporter de l'eau et était donc obliger de continuer sans autre moyens de boire. Ils espéraient trouver d'autre petite rivière comme celle-ci. Ils repartirent enfin et marchèrent encore longtemps. Heureusement, ils faisaient des pauses plus régulièrement à présent. Ils étaient trop loin de la forêt maintenant. Le destructeur ne pourrait plus les avoir.

Sachant cela, Arcko était plus détendu et plus sympathique. Il plaisantait un peu plus et un léger sourire habitait ses lèvres. L'humaine en était heureuse. Le lézard dévoré par la vengeance qu'elle avait vu la hantait encore. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste ainsi. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux et tranquille. Pas qu'il cherche à tuer un être certainement beaucoup plus fort que lui. Seul la mort en sortira vainqueur. Elle ne voulait pas que son ami, son seul ami, meurt à cause de cela. La vengeance ne lui apportera rien. Sortant de ses sombres pensées, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient en train de grimper en haut d'une colline. La seule chose qu'elle espérait était que derrière cette colline, l'horizon soit enfin différent des précédents. Elle avait trop vu le même paysage. Heureusement pour elle, son souhait fut exaucé.

Derrière cette colline, un tout nouveau paysage apparaissait. L'herbe se faisait de plus en plus rare jusqu'à disparaître laissant apparaître un nouvel environnement. Intrigué par cela, les deux camarades s'approchèrent rapidement. Le sol était un ensemble de multiple petit grain d'une même couleur. C'était étrange. Et tous les grains remplissait le paysage jusqu'à l'horizon. Il y en avait un nombre incalculable. Avec un sourire, l'Arcko prit la parole.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de totalement nouveau derrière cette plaine. Voici le bout du monde. De notre monde. Allons-y et découvrons de tout nouvel horizon !

-Oui, découvrons ce nouveau monde ensemble ! Découvrons de nouvelle chose mais promet moi une chose.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Ne me laisse jamais tombé. Ne me laisse jamais même pour quelque chose qui te tiens énormément à cœur.

-Je te le promets ! Jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu es bien trop importante pour moi. »

L'humaine rougit en entendant cela. Pour éviter qu'il ne le voie, elle le dépassa et marcha rapidement dans ce nouvel environnement. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il tiendrait sa promesse. Qu'il ne l'a laisserait pas, même pour sa vengeance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque sa vie pour quelque chose pareil. Elle tient également énormément à lui. Levant les yeux vers l'horizon, elle se promit une chose. Ne jamais l'abandonné également. L'empêcher de sombrer dans la haine et le désespoir. Il ne devait pas devenir un monstre à son tour. Sur ce nouvel horizon, elle se jura de ne jamais le laisser. De le soutenir à jamais. Même si elle y laissait sa vie.


	7. Accueil

Il faisait chaud. Elle avait soif. Elle était épuisée. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils marchaient. Très longtemps, trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient plus de nourriture à présent. Ils n'avaient plus trouvé d'eau. Cet endroit était désert, totalement désert. Il y avait toujours le même paysage. C'était pire que la plaine. Ici, la chaleur était affreuse. Malgré la disparition du soleil, la température n'avait pas baissé. Arcko aussi semblait épuisé. Mais ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter. Si ils s'arrêtaient, ils mourraient. Ils ne pourraient plus repartir et abandonneraient. Mais ils ne devaient pas tout laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. Pas après tous les efforts et toute les difficultés qu'ils ont eu. Ils devaient réussir.

Mais malgré tout, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrée. La chaleur, le manque d'eau, la fatigue. Tout cela réunit l'épuisait physiquement et mentalement. Elle allait s'effondrer, ce n'était plus possible. Où trouvait-elle encore l'énergie d'avancer ? L'esprit vide, ses mouvements s'enchaînaient comme un automate. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, ne cherchait plus à changer quelque chose. Quand ce désert s'arrêterait il ? Quand arriveraient-ils autre part ? Quand trouveraient-ils à nouveau de l'eau ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses affaiblissaient encore plus la jeune humaine. Maintenant, il n'y a plus que le moral qui la maintenait en vie et celui-ci baissait de plus en plus. Soudain, un caillou buta contre son pied et elle tomba.

Elle ne s'était pas fait mal bien sûr. Seulement, elle ne pouvait plus se relever. C'était finit elle n'en pouvait définitivement plus. Arcko le remarqua rapidement et se rapprocha d'elle. Il essaya de la bouger, de la porter mais rien à faire. Il était aussi épuisé qu'elle. Il n'en pouvait plus. En essayant de la porter, il s'écrasa également au sol. Comme sa partenaire humaine, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils étaient trop épuisés pour cela. Petit à petit, ils perdaient connaissance. C'était cela, la fin ? Ne plus bouger, simplement mourir dans le silence ? Remarque, c'était peut-être mieux que d'être tué et dévoré violemment par un autre Pokémon. Une mort calme et douce, cela pouvait être très agréable. Aucun des deux ne fit attention au bruit qu'ils entendaient. Aucun des deux ne sentit les légers coups donner dans leurs côtes. Aucun des deux ne réagit quand quelqu'un les changea de place. Ils étaient partit bien trop loin pour revenir.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Finalement, humaine se réveilla. N'osant au départ pas bouger, se croyant morte, elle resta calme. Quand on était mort, il n'y avait pas a paniqué, si ? Plus son esprit s'éveilla, plus elle ressentait certaine chose. Son toucher revenait, son odorat marchait à nouveau, son ouïe lui indiquait du mouvement non loin d'elle. Pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas censé être morte ? Décidant qu'elle s'était assez reposée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Au début, elle ne vit rien à part les ténèbres. Puis ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière ambiante. Elle était dans une pièce sombre et principalement vide. Il y avait des paquets de fourrure empilé ensemble dans un coin, une de ses fourrures se trouvait sous elle, comme pour lui faire un lit. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Comment avait elle fait pour survivre ? Elle en était sûre maintenant, elle n'était pas morte. Entendant un bruit particulier, elle se retourna et rejoignit ce bruit le plus vite possible. Une petite source d'eau se trouvait là. Sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'elle but plusieurs grandes gorgées avant de finalement arrêter.

Ou était-elle ? Où était Arcko ? Un peu inquiète pour lui, l'humaine s'éloigna de l'eau pour chercher une sortie. Il y avait un passage creusé dans un mur. Elle s'y précipita. Cet endroit était oppressant, inquiétant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cela. Elle avait toujours été à l'extérieur, dans un endroit ou un léger vent se faisait sentir, un endroit ou le calme n'était jamais parfait, où il y avait toujours un petit bruit. Ici, a par le bruit constant de la source d'eau, il n'y avait rien. Rapidement, elle sortit de ce passage vers la sortie. A présent, elle était dans une autre salle beaucoup plus éclairé. Elle vit d'ailleurs Arcko et fut aussitôt rassurée par cela. Il allait bien. Il semblait fixer quelque chose avec méfiance, prêt à combattre. Inquiète, elle se retourna à son tour.

Il y avait un Pokémon. Une sorte de grosse tortue rouge. Il les fixait sans réel inquiétude visiblement. Il semblait plutôt intriguer, curieux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne les attaque-t-il pas ? Pourquoi elle est Arcko sont-ils encore vivant, dans ce lieu. Que leurs voulait ils ? Elle était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et avait presque aucune envie de le savoir. Peut-être qu'il est comme le destructeur. Peut-être qu'il attend juste qu'ils soient conscient pour les éliminer en les faisant un maximum souffrir. Elle avait peur de lui. Elle n'avait jamais vu de Pokémon pareil avant et n'osait pas réagir.

« Mets-toi derrière moi.

-Co-comment ?

-Mets-toi derrière moi. Tout de suite. Je te protégerais.

-D'ac-d'accord… »

Elle avait trop peur pour lui refuser cela. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer un autre monstre ressemblant à celui qui a détruit sa forêt. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir à nouveau. Tout ce qu'elle aspirait, c'était du calme, du repos. Pas des combats et de la violence. Elle avait trop combattu, trop affronter d'autre créature avant. Elle peut être impulsive mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait toujours combattre. Surtout si le combat semble inégal. Surtout si elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance et allait mourir. Elle est peut être jeune mais n'était inconsciente. Ce Pokémon qui les fixait avec attention lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de ce monstre qui risquait de les tuer. Mais elle ne s'attendait absolument à la réaction de la tortue.

Elle et Arcko étaient tendus, prêt à se battre. Pourtant, cette drôle de tortue ne fit rien. Pire encore, elle souriait. Mais ce n'était pas le sourire du destructeur, sourire terrifiant et sadique. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus doux et aimable. Il donnait l'impression que cette tortue rouge était gentille, non dangereuse. Ce n'était pas vrai pourtant. Elle en était persuadée. Cette créature devait certainement être en train de se moquer d'eux, de ricaner de contentement à savoir ces deux êtres sous son contrôle. Voulant ce donné du courage, elle se décala pour parler avec hargne.

« Tu ne nous auras pas, monstre ! On s'échappera avant !

-Moi, un monstre ? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille. Pourtant, je vous ai sauvé, vous devriez être reconnaissant ! »

Il avait un grand sourire et de léger soubresaut le secouait. Comme si il pleurait. Pourtant aucune larme ne coulait. Il laissait échapper des petites exclamations, le sourire toujours graver sur son visage. Les deux jeunes ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il sourire en réagissant comme si il pleurait ? Ils étaient totalement interloquer, n'osant pas bouger et attendant qu'il se calme. Cette tortue était définitivement très bizarre.

« Ah, ah ! Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas ri ainsi depuis des années.

-Ri ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La curiosité avait repris le dessus, lui faisant poser une question. Elle sentait l'œil réprobateur d'Arcko fixer sur elle mais elle essaya de les ignorer. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté et s'était un peu approcher de la tortue rouge. Oui, elle ne l'avait pas écouté mais ce Pokémon ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux. Et en plus, il parle comme eux ! Depuis sa rencontre avec Arcko, elle n'avait pas vu d'autre Pokémon parler. Elle en avait même finit par conclure que personne ne pouvait parler a par elle et son partenaire. Visiblement, c'était faux. Ses croyances avaient été bouleversées par la rencontre avec cette drôle de tortue.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

-Euh… Non…

-Rire, c'est une réaction normale quand quelque chose de drôle ou d'amusant nous arrive. Dans votre cas, j'ai été amusé de vous voir me comparer à un monstre.

-Rien à faire, nous partons. »

Elle regarda, surprise, Arcko. Pourquoi voulait-il déjà partir ? Ils venaient d'arriver et rencontrer un Pokémon visiblement aimable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas confiance en lui ? Surtout qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait aussi faim qu'elle. Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis longtemps maintenant. Et elle se sentait encore un peu fatiguée de leur voyage. Elle aurait tellement voulu se reposer avant de repartir. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas décider à accepter cela.

« Pourquoi vouloir repartir dès maintenant ? Vous pourriez rester et vous reposez autant que vous voulez.

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas, Arcko ? Il n'a pas l'air méchant pourtant.

-Justement ! C'est très certainement un piège ! Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée par lui.

-Un piège ? Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? D'autant plus que si je voulais vous tuer ou quoi que ce soit y ressemblant, je l'aurais déjà fait quand vous étiez inconscient dans le désert. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez rester ici en toute sécurité. Je vous promets de ne rien vous faire. »

Arcko ne répondit rien, pesant le pour et le contre. Elle l'observait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir. Elle voulait vraiment rester ici. Cet endroit avait l'air accueillant et cette tortue ne semblait pas méchante. Elle voulait tellement rester ici pour vivre dans le calme. Elle avait compris qu'ils étaient sous terre, certainement à l'abri de tous les Pokémon vivant dans ce désert. Ils pourraient reprendre des forces en toute tranquillité. Soudain, Arcko la fixa et lui posa une question.

« Et toi, quand pense tu ?

-On peut lui faire confiance je crois. Sinon tu lui feras regretter n'est-ce pas ?

-Très bien… Alors nous acceptons votre proposition. Mais au moindre faux pas, je vous fais payer.

-Aucun problème. Je l'aurais certainement mérité à ce moment-là. »

L'Arcko semblait étonner de voir sa demande accepter sans problème. Pourquoi cela ne semblai pas le gêner, de savoir qu'il risquait de se faire attaquer ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce drôle de Pokémon. L'humaine, elle, semblait toute heureuse de savoir qu'ils allaient rester ici. Cet endroit sentait la paix à plein nez. Ils pourront enfin se reposer en paix. Le léger sourire qu'elle affichait ne trompait personne. Soudain, une question lui vint en tête. Question concernant cette drôle de tortue.

« Dit, tu es quoi ? Je n'ai jamais vu de Pokémon comme toi avant.

-Je suis Solon, un Chartor. »


	8. Nom

Après leurs avoir donné son nom, Solon leurs donna quelque bout de viande qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. Il était vieux et ne se déplaçais pas beaucoup, il n'avait pas autant besoin de viande que c'est deux jeunes. C'était vraiment incroyable en y repensant, trouver d'autre Pokémon n'ayant pas céder face à la bestialité. C'était tellement rare à présent. Il savait bien qu'il devait en avoir d'autre mais en trouver ici, perdu au fond du désert c'était vraiment exceptionnel. Et ils étaient tellement jeunes, comment avaient-ils fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ? C'était à peine croyable. A présent, les nouveaux nés ne vivaient guère longtemps, n'ayant pas le temps d'apprendre à survivre dans cet univers dévasté.

En regardant les deux petits se goinfrer, il gardait son léger sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu discuter avec quelqu'un. C'était pour l'instant que quelque mot pas particulièrement aimable envers lui mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il en avait assez d'entendre uniquement sa propre voix. Cela devenait très lourd au fil des années. Les deux jeunes étaient méfiants, c'était normal pour un début. Ils changeront au fur et à mesure. Plus ils passeront de temps dans cet endroit, moins ils seront méfiants. Si ils décidaient de rester, il pourra finir sa vie heureux. Lui qui avait vécu tellement longtemps seul. Certainement le dernier se souvenant de l'époque avant la Paralysie de la planète. Les souvenirs étaient à présent vieux et poussiéreux mais il lui arrivait de repenser à la chaleur du soleil, au bruissement des feuilles et aux multitudes de couleurs décorant le monde. Maintenant tout était gris, c'était vraiment désolant.

De son côté, l'humaine mangeait avec beaucoup d'appétit ce que la tortue leurs avait donné. Elle avait eu tellement faim durant leurs voyages. Dès qu'ils eurent finit de manger, elle se tourna vers leur sauveur. Elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Habituellement, tout Pokémon a un nom, celui de son espèce. On n'a pas de deuxième nom pour se définir, cela ne servait à rien. Alors pourquoi cette drôle de tortue avait donné deux noms ? Comment devait-elle l'appeler ? Solon ou Chartor ? Cela la perturbait vraiment beaucoup. Elle, on l'appelait Humaine et c'est tout alors pourquoi veut-il être aussi compliquer ?

Elle tourna la tête vers Arcko qui semblait aussi gêner par cela. Comment devaient-ils remercier leur sauveur si ils ignoraient comment l'appeler ? Ou en tout cas si ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir comment le nommer. Ayant certainement remarqué leurs troubles, la tortue les regarda sans cesser de sourire. Il semblait attendre que l'un deux dise quelque chose. Il risquait d'attendre longtemps alors, les deux jeunes n'osant pas encore lui parler. Arcko, encore méfiant, ne voulait trop se lier à lui et l'humaine par un étrange excès de timidité n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arriver avant, d'hésiter avant de faire quelque chose. C'était étrange. Ils restèrent ainsi, face à face, pendant quelque instant. Finalement, la tortue décida de réagir.

« Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous ? Je ne vais pas vous mangez vous savez.

-Justement, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

Elle aurait bien voulu foudroyer du regard son partenaire pour un tel commentaire. Pourquoi voulait-il un conflit ? Leur hôte était gentil et agréable, il n'avait pas à faire de tel remarque ! Et pourquoi la tortue ne semblait jamais vexer par les commentaires désagréables d'Arcko ? Si cela avait été elle, jamais elle n'aurait hésité à donner une correction à celui qui a fait un tel commentaire. Il était vraiment patient, c'était étonnant. Soudain, cette drôle de tortue se tourna vers elle, l'humaine. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il parla.

« Comme ton camarade ne semble pas m'apprécier, pourrais-tu me dire ce qui te dérange ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Euh… En fait, je ne sais pas comment vous appelez.

-Je l'ai dit, je m'appelle Solon.

-Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous dit être Chartor ? Ce n'est pas logique, vous ne pouvez pas avoir deux noms.

-Chartor est le nom de l'espèce à laquelle j'appartiens tandis que Solon est mon nom à moi seul. Et vous, comment vous nommez vous ?

-Je suis Humaine et lui c'est Arcko. »

Solon fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. C'est vrai que cela pouvait paraitre logique finalement. Personne ne s'était occuper d'eux avant, personne ne leurs avait donné de nom. Ils ne savaient même pas que cela existait avant aujourd'hui. Franchement, le Chartor trouvait cela triste et dommage. Ce monde était devenu tellement triste depuis la Paralysie. Même les enfants n'avait plus d'espoir, ne jouait plus et ne souriait plus sans raison. C'était révoltant et injuste. Combien de fois avait-il prié Arceus pour que tout redevienne normal ? Combien de fois avait il espérer revoir la lumière du soleil, la vie autour de lui ? Trop de fois. Maintenant, il avait deux êtres à ses côtés. Deux petits dont il pourrait s'occuper comme un père. Il allait les rendre spéciaux, unique. C'était décidé, il allait leurs donner un nom.

« Suivez-moi. »

Et le Chartor s'enfonça dans le passage qu'avait pris l'humaine quelque temps avant. Intrigués, ils regardèrent la tortue s'éloigné dans le passage. Arcko ne semblait pas vouloir le suivre mais, piqué par sa grande curiosité, l'humaine s'engouffra rapidement dans le passage. Avec un soupir, comprenant que sa partenaire ne renoncerait pas, il s'avança à sa suite. Elle n'était vraiment pas prudente. Faire cela était dangereux. Même si Solon ne semblait pas vouloir leur faire de mal, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Il faudrait qu'elle comprenne enfin cela.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où les deux jeunes s'étaient éveiller. Solon ne se stoppa même pas à l'entrée et se dirigea directement vers le point d'eau. Les deux arrivèrent peu après et regardèrent la tortue sans comprendre. Que voulait-il faire ? Celui-ci leurs fit signe de s'approcher, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Avec hésitation, ils s'approchèrent et attendirent qu'il leurs demande de faire autre chose. Le silence se fit petit à petit. Ils n'entendaient plus que le léger bruit de l'eau. Finalement, Solon prit la parole.

« Vous deux. Vous êtes ici pour apparaitre devant Arceus et recevoir votre nom. Promettez de toujours vivre cette vie pleinement et sans regrets. Promettez de ne jamais suivre les ténèbres et le mal. Promettez de ne jamais abandonner volontairement ceux en qui vous croyez et en qui vous avez confiance. »

Les deux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient. Ou en tout cas pas totalement. Solon voulait leurs donner des noms ? De vrais noms, personnel et que personne ne portait ? Pour l'humaine, cela était incroyable et presque magique. En entendant la tortue parler de son nom à lui, elle avait voulu en avoir également un. Combien de Pokémon avait-elle tué, croiser et pourtant portant simplement le nom de leurs espèces ? En entendant le fait que certain Pokémon pouvait avoir une chose aussi personnelle, elle avait été jalouse d'eux. Être spéciale et unique. Voilà quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Et maintenant, Solon lui donnait cette possibilité. Sans une hésitation, elle répondit.

« Je le promet. »

Arcko lui, hésitait plus. Il n'avait toujours pas entièrement confiance en ce Chartor. Pourtant, cette proposition était intéressante. Avoir un nom, vivre sans regret et ne jamais trahir ses amis, voilà quelque chose qu'il accepterait avec plaisir. Mais malgré tout, sa méfiance le faisait douter. Il ne connaissait toujours pas les intentions de ce Pokémon qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Il tourna la tête vers sa camarade. Elle le regardait avec des yeux pétillants de joie et de curiosité. Elle semblait heureuse et souhaitait qu'il accepte à son tour. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être plus dangereux que tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré avant.

« Je le promet…

-Arceus, ces deux jeunes ont promis de ne jamais faillir à leurs engagements. Je te demande de leurs accordés ta confiance et ton pouvoir. Maintenant, Humaine approche toi. »

Intimidée, elle s'approcha doucement. Elle était un peu effrayée par cela mais sa curiosité fit vite disparaitre cela. Qui était cet Arceus ? Pourquoi Solon l'invoquait ? Elle n'osait pas parler, de peur de changer quelque chose. Malgré toutes les questions qui se bousculait dans sa bouche, elle n'osait rien dire et attendait qu'il lui donne la parole. Cela lui permit de remarquer quelque chose accroché au mur. Un objet qui représentait quelque chose. Cela ressemblait à un Pokémon, ayant une forme équine comme un Galopa. Pourtant, ce n'en était pas un, il avait aussi une sorte de rond sur le dos et une forme plus fine. Cette image était magnifique et intimida légèrement la jeune humaine par l'impression qu'elle dégageait. On avait l'impression qu'elle allait bouger.

Solon s'approcha encore un peu plus du point d'eau et fit signe a l'humaine de le rejoindre. Il trempa le bout de sa patte avant dans l'eau clair avant de se tourner vers elle. Il lui dit de se mettre à genoux, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Ensuite, il posa le bout de sa patte mouiller sur le front de l'humaine. Il traça un cercle sur le front avec l'eau puis retira sa patte. Puis, il parla.

« Moi, Solon, change ton nom en honneur à Arceus. Humaine, la noble lignée dont tu descends me permet de te nommer. A présent, tu t'appelleras Alizé. »

La nouvellement nommée Alizé eu un grand sourire en entendant cela. Elle aimait beaucoup ce nom qu'elle trouvait beau et agréable à entendre. Solon lui fit signe de reculer, ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit plus timidement. Elle était heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. A présent, elle était d'une certaine manière unique. Peu importe si elle rencontre d'autre Pokémon ou humain. Aucun ne pourra être comme elle. L'humaine se promit de laisser une marque dans l'histoire, que tout le monde connaisse son nom. Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'on la reconnaisse et qu'on la respecte pour ce qu'elle était.

C'était étrange de penser cela dans ce monde apocalyptique mais trop de fois elle avait vu mourir des Pokémon. Trop de fois, certain mourrait et on les oubliait. Simplement, il était rayé de la mémoire des autres. De simples visiteurs de leur propre monde, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Qui venait, vivait un peu et mourrait. Non, elle ne voulait pas être comme eux. Elle voulait que personne ne l'oublie. Solon fit signe a Arcko de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit, cela stoppa ses pensées. Il refit les mêmes gestes, cela était certainement symbolique et parla.

« Moi, Solon, change ton nom en honneur à Arceus. Arcko, tu es celui qui vient après et ton esprit, bien que méfiant est pur et me permet de te nommer. A présent, tu t'appelleras Aaron. »

Aaron recula ensuite, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lui aussi était heureux de cela. C'était certes étrange, de changer d'un seul coup de nom mais il aimait cela. C'est comme si on faisait disparaitre son passé pour lui donner une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Il ne pouvait qu'en être heureux. Aucun des deux jeunes n'osait parler. Ils ne voulaient pas briser ce silence changeant leurs passées pour un futur bien meilleurs. Cela dura un moment puis Solon brisa le silence.

« Bienvenue chez moi. Vous pourrez vivre ici aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Vous êtes protégez de tous et je vous promets de ne pas vous laissez. Vous êtes ici chez vous. »

Rien ne pouvait plus faire plaisir aux deux jeunes qui ne purent retenir leurs sourires. C'était merveilleux, ils avaient à présent un lieu où vivre en sécurité ainsi que quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux. Et en plus, maintenant, ils avaient quelque chose en plus. Un nom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j'ai choisie Alizé, à la base, parce que j'avais trouvée une signification qui voulait dire "de noble lignée" et comme j'ai considérée que la lignée humaine est rare et était noble, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Plus tard, j'ai découvert que cela voulait surtout dire "vent régulier" en référence aux vents doux des Caraïbes. J'ai tout de même gardé le prénom vue que je le trouvais malgré tout joli.
> 
> Pour Aaron, c'est un petit peu différent. J'ai lu que ce prénom pouvait signifier différente chose comme "celui qui vient après" ou "esprit". La signification n'est pas précise mais j'aimais bien ce prénom.
> 
> Pour finir, Solon signifie "sagesse". Oui, ce n'est pas super original mais j'aimais bien l'idée.


	9. Livre

Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant qu'ils vivaient ici. Jamais Alizé ne s'était sentit aussi calme et en sécurité que depuis leurs arrivés dans cet endroit. Solon était vraiment gentil et aimable à tel point que même Arcko avait fini par baisser sa garde. Non, pas Arcko mais Aaron. Ils n'étaient pas encore totalement habituer à leurs nouveaux noms. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de se faire appeler d'une autre manière. Certes, il y avait très peu de Pokémon qui l'avait appelé avant mais elle n'était pas habituer à cela. Il fallait en plus qu'elle change sa façon de définir son compagnon à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à lui en tant qu'Arcko. Elle devait le voir en tant Aaron maintenant. C'était assez déroutant au début.

Un quotidien s'était vite installé depuis leurs arrivés. Dès leurs réveils, elle est Aaron partait chasser. Ils essayaient d'attraper un Mascaïman ou un Sabelette, quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ils rentraient avec le fruit de leur chasse avant les pics de chaleur puis mangeait un morceau en compagnie de leur sauveur. Après cela, ils restaient un petit peu ensemble a discuté puis elle s'entraînait au combat avec son camarade. Pendant ce temps, Solon allait dans les profondeurs de la caverne et ne revenait qu'après la fin de l'entrainement des deux jeunes. Alors ils s'asseyaient en rond et Solon leurs racontaient des légendes. Il leurs parlait d'Arceus et des autres créateurs de cette terre. Il leurs parlait d'avant l'arrêt du temps. Tout cela faisait rêver la jeune humaine. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir toute ces choses-là. Après avoir longuement discuté, ils mangeaient un morceau ensemble puis allaient dormir. Et tout reprenait de façon identique à leur réveil.

Malgré tout, il y avait une chose qui intriguait Alizé. Le Chartor leurs avait interdit l'accès à la pièce la plus profonde. Ils pouvaient sans problème allé à la pièce de la source mais pas plus bas. C'était quelque chose que l'humaine ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'y aller ? Y avait-il quelque chose de précieux en dessous ? Et sa curiosité presque maladive la poussait à vouloir aller dans cette pièce. Quand elle en avait parlé a Aaron, pendant une de leurs partie de chasse, il lui avait dit d'oublier cela, que c'était sans aucun doute quelque chose sans intérêt. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas ressentir de la curiosité face à cela ? Elle, elle avait tellement envie de découvrir ce qui se trouvait en dessous.

Au bout d'un moment, elle avait créé un plan pour pouvoir y accéder. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'un certain événement se produise. Il fallait qu'Arcko, non Aaron, aille poser quelque question d'importance mineure au Chartor juste après le premier repas. A ce moment-là, elle profiterait de l'inattention des deux Pokémon pour se faufiler dans le passage sous-terrain. Elle pourrait alors découvrir le fameux secret de la tortue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'Aaron ne va jamais poser de question à Solon. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de le faire sinon il allait lui dire de ne pas faire cela, que c'était inutile et il ferait en sorte que cela ne se produise pas. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que ce fichu lézard se décide à interroger leur sauveur.

C'est pour cela que quand elle vit, juste après le premier repas, Aaron s'approcher du Chartor pour parler, elle crut rêver. Se faufilant discrètement dans le passage souterrain, elle remercia rapidement Arceus. Elle était certaine que c'était lui qui avait permis cela. Elle dépassa rapidement la salle de la source et s'engouffra sans hésitation dans le passage vers la fameuse pièce secrète. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle descendait depuis un moment quand finalement l'escalier se stoppa. Ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche-bée.

La salle était éclairer et pourtant elle ne voyait aucune source de lumière dans le coin. Cette pièce était remplit de creux et d'encoche dans lesquelles se trouvait de drôle de chose. C'était un peu carré et cela semblait remplit de feuille. Alizé en prit un pour l'examiner. Les bouts extérieurs étaient durs mais elle pouvait ouvrir cela sans problème, laissant apparaître de drôle de feuille. Elles semblaient blanches à l' origine mais couverte de quelque chose. Couverte d'inscription comme si quelqu'un avait voulu marquer quelque chose. Que cela pouvait-il bien être ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des livres. »

Elle sursauta en se retournant rapidement. C'était Solon. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Alizé pesta contre son manque d'attention quelque instant avant que la curiosité ne la prenne à nouveau. Elle remarqua que son jeune camarade se trouvait derrière la tortue, visiblement intrigué et un peu intimidé. Comme elle, il ne semblait pas comprendre à quoi servait ces… Livres. Qu'est-ce que c'était et pourquoi il y en avait autant ici ? A quoi servaient ils pour que Solon les gardent enfermer ici ?

« Des livres ?

-A l'intérieur, des histoires sont écrites. Il y en a de tout genre parlant de multitude de chose. Se sont certainement les derniers existants dans ce monde.

-Pourquoi tu nous as interdit le passage ?

-Je voulais être sûr que vous ne partiriez pas immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas que vous en parliez a d'autre ou que vous essayiez de les détruire. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

-Dangereux ?

-Il y a des puissances qui régissent ce monde malgré sa Paralysie et ils n'aiment vraiment pas les personnes comme moi. »

Alizé fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Des puissances régissant le monde ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'il y a des méchants qui voudraient faire mal à Solon si ils apprenaient qu'il a des livres ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle trouvait cela plutôt incroyable, de pouvoir apprendre des choses, des histoires simplement avec quelque chose de non vivant. C'était magique ! Mais, comment faisons-t-on pour que cela marche ?

« Comment ça fonctionne ?

-Il faut apprendre à lire. Cela te permettra de comprendre les écritures qu'il y a dans le livre et ainsi pouvoir lire.

-Tu sais lire ? Tu peux m'apprendre ?

-Et bien, oui si tu le souhaites vraiment mais cela ne sera pas facile.

-Pas grave ! Je veux savoir lire et pouvoir lire plein d'histoire !

-Je pourrais aussi apprendre ? »

Aaron avait posé cette question, visiblement un peu intimidé. Qu'il accepte que Solon lui apprenne quelque chose était déjà une grande avancé ! Cela voulait dire qu'il commençait enfin à lui faire confiance. C'était super ! Elle avait vraiment hâte de commencer à apprendre. Cela ne pouvait pas être mauvais pour elle, de savoir lire. Cela devait même être amusant. D'autant plus que les journées commençaient à être vraiment longues. Elles se répétaient constamment sans arrêt de la même manière. Au début, elle avait bien aimé avoir un environnement calme comme celui-là mais maintenant cela commençait à être ennuyant. Les seules choses qui changeaient étant les Pokémon qu'ils chassaient pour pouvoir manger.

« Très bien. Alors les cours de lecture commenceront demain.

-Demain ? »

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle l'avait déjà entendu dire ce genre de chose dans ses histoires, comme « la journée suivante » ou encore « quelque heure plus tard ». Cela voulait dire quoi ? Elle avait compris que ça avait rapport avec le temps qui s'écoulait mais elle n'avait pas d'autre indice. C'était étrange, pourquoi disait-il ce genre de chose ? Par moment, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas la vieille tortue.

« Demain. Le jour suivant. Après que vous ayez dormi. »

Le visage de l'humaine s'éclaira en entendant la dernière phrase. Elle avait enfin comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Le jour suivant signifiait donc après avoir dormit. C'était intéressant. Mais quand même peu précis. Si à chaque fois qu'elle va dormir c'est un nouveau jour alors si elle va dormir deux fois d'affiler, ils passeraient deux jours. Mais comment ils faisaient, les Pokémon qui ne dormaient pas au même moment ? Finalement, Alizé laissa tomber ses questionnements quand Solon leurs fit signe de partir. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se précipiter en dehors de cet endroit, prête à s'entraîner avec Aaron. Elle poserait des questions plus tard. Pour l'instant, le moment était au combat. Après seulement, elle pourrait se poser des questions et découvrir ce nouvel univers. Celui de la lecture.


	10. Mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste, pour la petite information, à partir de ce chapitre, Aaron et Alizé sont de jeunes adultes. Ils ont entre 18 et 20 ans. Avant, ils avaient 8/9 ans.

Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils vivaient avec Solon. Plusieurs années avait-il dit. Alizé n'avait toujours pas assimilé cette notion d'année comme celui du temps mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que cela. Elle était chez elle, avec son camarade et son maître. Elle avait appris à lire et n'hésitait pas à disparaître pendant de long moment, des heures d'après Solon, pour lire. Elle adorait cela. Découvrir ce monde imaginaire qui la faisait rêver. Depuis qu'elle lisait, elle rêvait du monde avant sa Paralysie. Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir. Sentir la chaleur du soleil, voir les feuilles et l'herbe bouger. Tout cela la fascinait. Elle aurait tant voulu vivre dans le passé.

Aaron aimait un peu moins la lecture. Il lui arrivait de lire un peu mais pas constamment. Il préférait s'entraîner encore et toujours plus durement pour être sûr de pouvoir repousser n'importe qui. Il écrasait chaque Pokémon du désert, ne les tuant pas obligatoirement. Il ne fallait pas rendre le désert inhabité par un simple besoin de se dépenser. Solon lui passait son temps à se reposer ou à lire. Il lui arrivait aussi de sortir de leur abri pour se dégourdir les pattes. Il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis le jour où ils les avaient recueillis dans le désert. Et eux deux avaient grandi. A présent, ils dépassaient sans problème leur vieux maître. Ils faisaient déjà à peu près sa taille à leurs arriver mais maintenant ils le dominaient totalement.

Cet endroit, cette caverne, c'était sa maison. Elle était tellement heureuse depuis qu'elle vivait là. Elle n'arrivait même plus à imaginer sa vie sans Solon et Aaron. C'était impossible. Toute les années qu'elle avait vécu avant d'arriver là avait été comme rayer de sa mémoire. Elle ne voulait plus penser à cela. Trop de douleur, de tristesse et de peur. Alizé referma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et le reposa sur l'étagère. Depuis qu'elle savait lire, son vocabulaire s'était énormément améliorer. Elle n'avait plus aucun problème pour nommer les choses. C'était vraiment agréable. L'humaine remonta doucement les escaliers menant à la salle aux livres. Son ventre venait de gargouiller, signifiant que le repas était bientôt prêt. Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne rapidement les autres habitants de la caverne.

Arrivée en haut, elle s'installa rapidement à côté d'Aaron et tous ensembles, ils commencèrent à manger. La viande était un peu dure mais restait tout de même bonne à manger. Avec un sourire, l'Arcko lui proposa ensuite un combat pour s'entraîner un peu. L'humaine accepta sans hésitation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas combattu. Ils commencèrent rapidement après avoir mangé, Solon les regardant d'un air endormi. Le combat dura un moment avant de finalement s'arrêter. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'un des deux adversaires avait été désarmé.

Le sol tremblait. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais le sol bougeaient doucement. Comme si quelque chose de très lourd s'approchait. Les trois habitants sortirent rapidement de la caverne pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Ce qu'ils virent les figea d'effroi. Un immense Pokémon s'avançait de son pas lourd. Derrière lui, on pouvait voir des cadavres des Pokémon ayant eu la malchance de s'être trouver à cet endroit au mauvais moment. Le tueur en question glaça le sang de l'humaine. C'était le Galeking. Le même qui avait détruit sa forêt. Le même monstre destructeur qui avait détruit une partie de sa vie. La rage ainsi que la peur emplissait à présent son être.

Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi était-il là ? Comment avait il finit ici ? Il devait y avoir des centaines d'autres endroit alors pourquoi ici ? Elle avait envie de se cacher dans un trou, loin de ce monstre et de ne plus jamais le voir. Il n'allait tout de même pas détruire une nouvelle fois sa vie. Cela devait être un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Pourtant, en regardant Aaron et Solon, elle comprit que ce n'en était pas un. L'expression de l'Arcko exprimait une rage tellement intense qu'il en tremblait presque. Solon lui avait l'air inquiet. Il commença à amorcer un mouvement pour retourner dans la caverne. Il n'eut même pas le temps de le finir. Le destructeur les avait vus et se dirigeait vers eux. Elle avait l'impression de l'entendre dire quelque chose comme « tuer, tuer » et cela lui faisait encore plus peur.

« Retournez dans la caverne. Tout de suite. »

Alizé n'hésita même pas avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur en entraînant Aaron avec elle. Elle savait bien qu'il ne voudrait jamais partir si on lui laissait le choix. Malgré tout, elle n'avait jamais réussi a totalement effacer ses anciens souvenirs. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la rage et de la réaction qu'avait eue l'Arcko quand ils l'avaient vu il y a de cela longtemps. Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul et unique ami. Son meilleur ami. Solon les rejoignit rapidement, une expression inquiète sur le visage. De toute façon, ce monstre ne pouvait pas venir ici. N'est-ce pas ?

Un immense coup ébranla la caverne entière. Ce monstre venait de taper la caverne. Voulait-il les forcer à sortir ? Les forcer à affronter la mort ? Elle était terrifiée et ne cessais de trembler. Mais ce monstre ne pouvait pas venir de toute façon. Un autre coup fit trembler le lieu, les jetant presque à terre. Quelques pierres commencèrent à tomber du plafond. Il voulait les ensevelir vivant ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il une telle chose ? Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit Solon s'avancer et les rejoindre, se mettant tout proche d'eux pour parler.

« Passez par le deuxième passage. Sortez vite et ne faites pas demi-tour. Ce monstre vous tuera sinon.

-Mais… Et toi ?

-Je le retiendrais suffisamment longtemps pour vous laisser le temps de fuir.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses ! »

La seule chose que Solon fit fut de lui adresser un sourire triste. Il s'en voulait certainement de les abandonner ainsi. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Pour leurs permettre de survivre. Il fit un signe à Aaron qui comprit et commença à redresser sa camarade. Ils devaient partir rapidement. Une autre secousse les fit tomber à terre. L'Arcko redressa précipitamment sa partenaire avant de commencer à prendre l'autre sortie. Elle était presque invisible et extrêmement peu utiliser. Cela ne semblait pourtant pas être un problème, la poussière et les débris ayant bougé avec les secousses. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alizé se mit à réagir.

« Non ! Pas question ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Ne nous laisse pas ! Pitié… »

Ses mouvements devenaient plus mous et les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle ? Pourquoi perdait-elle toujours tout ce qu'elle avait ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Solon s'approcha rapidement de l'Arcko et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie. Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rester ici, Aaron força sa partenaire à tenir sur ses jambes et ils partirent. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de finalement ressortir à l'air libre. Il était à présent assez loin de la caverne. Ils étaient en haut d'une dune de sable, observant discrètement l'entrée de leur ancienne maison. Ils voyaient parfaitement l'immense colosse d'acier qui frappait pour essayer d'ouvrir un passage dans la caverne.

Soudain, il y eu une immense explosion. Du moindre petit trou ou encoche de la caverne jusqu'à l'entrée principale sortait quelque chose de rouge orangé, bougeant tout seul. Elles semblaient consumer le destructeur qui se tordait de douleur. Alizé comprit ce que s'était. Des flammes. Le feu. Elle se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Solon un jour.

« Comme chaque Pokémon feu, j'étais capable de cracher des flammes avant la Paralysie de la planète. Maintenant, cela m'est devenu impossible mais il y a une chose qui pourrait encore me le permettre. Comme chaque Pokémon feu, j'ai au fond de moi ce qu'on peut appeler un feu intérieur. Il me maintient en vie tant qu'il reste à sa place. Si un jour je décide de l'utiliser pour par exemple me défendre, il sortira dans une immense explosion me tuant sur le coup. 

-Mais tu ne le feras jamais n'est-ce pas ?

-Si c'était pour vous protégez je n'hésiterais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonnerais jamais. »

Les joues encore trempée de larme, elle s'éloigna bientôt rejoint par Aaron. Il était également dévasté mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était moins touché qu'elle. C'était surement une impression. Elle savait bien qu'il cachait vraiment bien ses émotions quand cela était nécessaire. Comme la fois où il avait fait semblant de ne pas être blesser pour n'inquiéter personne. Finalement, la blessure s'était infecter et avait failli le tuer et tout le monde s'était inquiétés. Malgré tout, cette fois ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire à attendre que cela passe. Ils devaient partir, s'éloigner à jamais de cet endroit.

« Que t'as dit Solon tout à l'heure ?

-De partir vers le nord. Cela permettrait de trouver un but. »

L'humaine fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Qu'est-ce que Solon avait voulu dire en disant qu'ils trouveront un but? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dire les choses clairement ? D'un accord commun, les deux prirent la route du nord. Ils ne pouvaient plus se retourner. Ils ne devaient plus se retourner. Cette vie de calme et de bonheur était finit. Solon était mort. Ils ne pouvaient que repartir et errer à nouveau en cherchant un lieu ou vivre, un but à accomplir. Leur ancienne vie était finit. Tout était mort derrière eux.


	11. Objectif

Depuis que Solon était mort, ils n'avaient presque pas parlés. Pas échangé le moindre mot ou commentaire. Cela durait depuis le début de leur exil, ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche trop plongé dans leurs souvenirs de leurs anciennes vies. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour faire une pause, d'un échange tacite et reprenaient leurs marches dès que les deux étaient réveillés et en forme. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient ainsi, dans le silence le plus total. Aucun des deux n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, espérant que l'autre prenne la parole. C'était une sorte de recueillement en honneur à Solon.

Solon. Alizé était vraiment affligée, désespérée par sa mort. Elle ressassait constamment les pensées qu'elle avait de lui, n'arrivant pas à se détacher des souvenirs de son protecteur. Elle le considérait comme un père et cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Que c'était finit, qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus avec un bonjour enjoué du Pokémon feu. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela paraissait impossible. Tout avait changé si vite. Cela lui donnait envie de pleurer et de tout abandonner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle devait honorer la mémoire du Chartor en continuant à vivre. Sinon son sacrifice aurait été vain.

Alors elle se forçait à penser à autre chose. Aux flammes. Ces choses brillantes, mouvantes qui semblaient être vivantes. L'humaine n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de les observer en détail, devant s'enfuir rapidement. Maintenant, elle y repensait constamment. La lumière qui avait été diffusée par cela, la façon de bouger ainsi que l'immense chaleur qui avait envahi l'atmosphère quand elles avaient éclatés. Tout cela lui donnait énormément envie. Elle voulait revoir le feu, ressentir cette étrange chaleur. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans la grande bibliothèque lui revenait à l'esprit. Tous ces détails sur le temps, le soleil ou la chaleur. Cela devait être fantastique de vivre dans le Passé.

Trop perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention et son pied dérapa. Surprise, elle laissa échappée un cri avant de commencer à dévaler la dune. Inquiet, Aaron la rejoignit rapidement. Ils ne devaient pas se perdre de vue. Ils ne devaient pas rester seuls. Sinon, ils risquaient tous les deux d'abandonner, de perdre cette envie de vivre. Ils l'avaient finalement trouvés, ils ne devaient plus la perdre. Jamais. Ils devaient rester unis pour combattre ce monde si cruel et impitoyable.

L'Arcko était en train de dévaler la dune quand il entendit un nouveau cri de sa partenaire, un cri de peur. Véritablement inquiet, il accéléra sa descente pour voir qu'Alizé était en train de se faire attaquer par un Kraknoix. Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, bloquer dans un piège de sable de son adversaire. Fou de rage en voyant sa presque-sœur se faire attaquer et blesser, il sauta directement sur le dos du Pokémon et laissa son pouvoir dérober l'énergie de l'autre. Vol-vie. Ce dernier s'effondra rapidement suite à cela. Aaron se redressa pour faire face à Alizé, voulant vérifier qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a juste mordu le bras. Je n'ai presque rien. »

Encore en colère en voyant que sa camarade était blessée, il l'obligea à s'assoir pour la soigner. Il ne pouvait pas transmettre l'énergie qu'il avait volée à l'autre Pokémon, c'était dommage. Les soins auraient été plus pratiques comme cela. Il protégea la plaie avec les quelques bandages qu'il avait gardé de chez Solon. Dès que cela fut finit, ils repartirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit, c'était trop dangereux et ils devaient continuer. Ils devaient trouver ce « but ». Cet objectif à atteindre.

Ils marchèrent encore un long moment. La chaleur du désert ne les touchait plus à présent. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses années ici alors leurs corps avaient finies par s'habituer. La blessure de l'humaine lui faisait mal mais pas question de se plaindre. Elle ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse. Aaron semblait encore contrôlé par la colère alors elle ne devait rien faire pour le contrarier. Elle savait bien qu'il ne l'attaquera jamais mais elle ne voulait pas encore plus l'agacer. Il était trop impulsif quand il se mettait en colère. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise ou quelque chose d'imprudent.

Soudain, l'Arcko s'arrêta. Curieuse, Alizé essaya de voir ce qui l'avait ainsi interrompu. Des sables mouvants. Ils avaient bien fait de s'arrêter avant. Le sable coulait tout doucement à l'intérieur, comme si il n'y avait aucun danger. Pourtant, l'humaine était certaine de ne plus pouvoir en sortir si ils tombaient dedans. C'était cela le piège. Les Pokémon les plus crédules s'avançaient sans faire attention et se retrouvaient bloqués dans le piège naturel. Alors ils mourraient étouffés et sans force dans le sable. Elle avait déjà vue un Pokémon mourir comme cela. C'était vraiment affreux.

Ils allaient faire demi-tour quand soudain un grognement se fit entendre. Immédiatement prêt à combattre, les deux partenaires se retournèrent. Derrière eux se trouvait un Escroco. Et visiblement, il ne leur voulait pas du bien. Avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, il leur sauta dessus. Alizé évita l'attaque de peu avant de répliquer avec un coup dans la mâchoire. Elle n'avait plus son petit couteau. Il était resté dans la grotte de Solon. Elle allait devoir en refaire un. Mais là, c'était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis.

Aaron l'attaqua à son tour, prêt à défendre sa camarade. L'Escroco était malgré tout plus fort qu'eux et il les repoussait petit à petit. Ils étaient presque dans les sables mouvants quand le Pokémon adverse fit un faux pas et s'écroula sur eux par erreur. L'Arcko n'attendit pas pour lui donner le coup de grâce et ainsi se débarrasser de cette menace. Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est qu'avec le poids de l'Escroco, ils basculèrent dans le piège naturel, le cadavre les bloquant.

Ils glissaient rapidement au fond du piège qui peu à peu les engloutissaient. Ils essayaient de se débattre et de s'échapper sans aucun succès. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir ainsi, aussi bêtement après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Pas maintenant. Ils n'avaient même pas accomplit la dernière volonté de leur mentor. Les larmes venaient aux yeux de l'humaine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent comme cela. C'était impossible. Elle voyait Aaron continuer d'essayer de s'échapper sans succès. Ils allaient mourir. Du sable commençait déjà à s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. L'aventure était finit. Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant d'être totalement recouverte de sable et de s'évanouir.

 

Elle se réveilla pourtant un peu plus tard. Et elle était encore vivante. Elle se redressa rapidement pour cracher tout ce qu'elle avait avalé par erreur avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle était dans une sorte de caverne. Du sable tombait doucement du plafond. Il y avait un trou au-dessus d'elle. Ils étaient tombés de là ? Cela voulait dire que les sables mouvants menaient à un autre endroit, non ? Un endroit secret caché de tous. Et si c'était cela que Solon voulait qu'ils découvrent ? Et si cet endroit cachait un immense secret ? Leur objectif, leur but.

Elle se redressa avec précipitation, cherchant Aaron. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu très loin. Elle le trouva à quelque pas d'elle, évanoui. Elle se dépêcha de le secouer pour le réveiller, voulant aller explorer cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Il se réveilla en grognant, n'appréciant pas la violence du réveille. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement douce mais elle n'était pas violente, il exagérait vraiment.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une grotte sous le sable mouvant ! Tu te rends compte ? Il doit y avoir un endroit secret, un trésor doit se cacher à l'intérieur ! Viens vite, on va le découvrir !

-Et si c'était un piège ? Et si un Pokémon vivait au fond et est prêt à nous attaquer ?

-Mais non, je suis sûre que c'est l'endroit dont il parlait ! Viens vite ! »

Et elle commença à courir. Elle n'avait pas osé prononcer le nom de Solon. Elle n'osait pas l'évoquer à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, elle ne devait pas rester bloquer sur le passé. C'était triste et cruel mais elle ne pouvait pas continuer de penser à lui. Maintenant, l'espoir lui permettait de croire en de nouvelles choses. Elle pouvait espérer avoir un objectif, un but. Elle pouvait espérer faire changer les choses.


	12. Lac

Le chemin venait de s'agrandir, laissant place à une immense salle. Alizé n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La salle était remplie par une immense quantité d'eau. Elle n'avait jamais observée ça avant. A par des rivières et ruisseaux, elle n'avait jamais vue d'étendue d'eau aussi grande. Elle essaya de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait vue dans les livres. C'était un lac. Une étendue d'eau plus petite que la mer mais suffisamment grande pour se baigner un moment. C'était magnifique.

Il y avait comme une légère lueur venant du fond du bassin. C'était étrange, ça ressemblait un peu aux lueurs se trouvant dans la grotte de Solon. Malgré tout, c'était différent. L'atmosphère était différente. Là où chez Solon c'était agréable, accueillant et curieux, ici c'était oppressant et mystérieux. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui reposait au fond du lac. La curiosité poussait Alizé à s'approcher du bord du bassin pour voir de plus près. Elle était prête à plonger dans l'eau pour voir cet étrange objet de plus près quand d'un seul coup Aaron la repoussa violement loin du bassin.

« Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est dangereux ! Qui sait ce qu'il y a au fond du bassin ! Imagine, si un Pokémon dangereux se trouve à l'intérieur et attire ses proies comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois plus blesser alors ne prends plus de risque s'il te plait.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux, tu es trop prudent.

-Et toi pas assez.

-Je mets juste ma tête sous l'eau pour voir ce qu'il y a et je m'éloigne d'accord ?

-D'accord… Mais si tu vois quelque chose de dangereux, tu reviens immédiatement.

-Promis ! »

Alizé se rapprocha du bord, inspira profondément avant de plonger sa tête dans l'eau. Elle n'hésita pas à ouvrir les yeux malgré le liquide pour regarder en direction de la lueur. Il y avait un étrange objet d'une couleur bleue/verte de forme sphérique. Une sorte de relique. Elle avait également de drôle de symbole graver dessus, ce n'était pas de l'écriture ou alors un type d'écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était vraiment important ? Commençant à manquer d'air, elle ressortie rapidement sa tête de l'eau, reprenant sa respiration. Elle se tourna vers Aaron, un sourire aux lèvres et un regard émerveiller.

« Alors ?

-Il y a un étrange objet au fond de l'eau. C'est incroyable, on dirait qu'il est très ancien et important.

-Tu n'as rien vue de dangereux dans l'eau ?

-Non, non. Rien du tout, cet endroit est sûr. »

Elle préférait passer sous silence les deux yeux rouges et luisants qu'elle avait vus en sortant de l'eau. L'Arcko risquait de s'inquiéter pour rien et ils seraient obligés de repartir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment très prudent mais elle voulait comprendre ce qu'était cette relique. Sa curiosité était plus forte que tout. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il y avait cet objet, pourquoi il avait cette aura étrange autour de lui et quel était son rôle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Aaron faisait pour ne pas avoir envie de comprendre et de savoir. Il était beaucoup plus terre à terre qu'elle. Et moins curieux également.

Soudain, elle eut la tête qui tourne. Des vertiges l'envahissaient. Des points noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux et un affreux mal de crâne la prenait. Que ce passait il ? Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en s'écroulant par terre sous le regard inquiet et les paroles affolés d'Aaron. Elle avait mal mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait peur. Sa vision devint noire et ses oreilles se bouchèrent. Seul un bruit strident se faisait entendre. Puis soudain, le silence.

Elle vit une scène étrange. C'était comme dans un rêve, elle voyait quelque chose sans en être directement actrice. Elle voyait un étrange petit elfe bleu à la tête rose léviter devant elle. C'était vraiment bizarre. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps, comme si elle avait pris possession du corps d'un autre Pokémon pour voir cela. Pourtant elle ne contrôlait rien dans ce corps. Elle pouvait juste observer la suite des évènements. Elle sentit son actuel corps remuer pour prendre la parole.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Créfollet, je protège le Rouage du Temps du Lac Souterrain. Bas les pattes ! Les Rouages du Temps sont précieux et important pour le monde. Si ils venaient à être corrompus, ils entraineraient la Paralysie du monde. Maintenant disparait ou tu le regretteras. »

Elle entendit vaguement une réponse. Petit à petit, elle se séparait de ce corps et perdait connaissance. Le sifflement se fit entendre à nouveau et sa vision se brouilla à nouveau. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voyait ça, où était Aaron et ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Soudain, le sifflement disparut. Alizé rouvrit ses yeux et se redressa immédiatement, la respiration haletante comme si elle venait de courir. Son camarade était devant elle. Retour à la réalité.

« Alizé ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je crois. Que s'est-il passer ?

-Tu t'es effondré d'un coup par terre en gémissant. J'étais inquiet, tu ne répondais pas. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Pas vraiment… J'ai vue quelque chose.

-Que faites-vous ici ? »

Les deux camarades se tournèrent pour voir un Pokémon derrière eux. Le souffle d'Alizé se coupa de surprise. C'était le même Pokémon que dans son rêve, si elle pouvait appeler ça un rêve. Le même elfe bleu à tête rose. Mais il avait l'air différent. Ses yeux semblaient fous, il n'avait plus l'air d'avoir toute sa raison. Alizé voulait partir vite. Ce Pokémon ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait parlé mais elle n'avait pas confiance. Le Créfollet, si c'était bien son nom, se plaça entre eux et le lac avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous voulez me le voler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez voler le trésor que je protège. Comme si cela avait de l'importance maintenant. Comme si le monde n'avait déjà pas été détruit. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je le protègerai quand même. Parce que je n'ai plus rien à perdre et que c'est mon rôle. Vous êtes ici alors vous allez mourir ! »

Et le Créfollet fonça sur eux, ses yeux brillants prouvant qu'il préparait une attaque. Alizé se releva le plus rapidement possible, prête à fuir. L'Arcko se plaça devant elle pour la protéger, ne supportant pas d'imaginer sa camarade blessé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un Pokémon qui parle, qui devrait donc partager leur point de vue, leurs pensées et les aider, voulait les attaquer mais il ne le laissera pas faire. Personne ne s'en prendra à Alizé tant qu'il sera en vie. Il s'attendait à ce prendre un coup mais soudain un immense bruit se fit entendre.

Un Pokémon venait de sortir de l'eau. Il était extrêmement long, une sorte de serpent, était massif et couvert de grosse écaille. Il donna un fort coup de queue dans le Créfollet, l'envoyant voler dans une des parois de la caverne. Visiblement, le Pokémon n'était pas de bonne humeur. L'humaine fouilla dans sa mémoire, a la recherche du nom de cette créature. C'était un… Léviator. Un Pokémon très fort et dangereux. Ils devaient partir immédiatement. Elle prit le bras d'Aaron et commença à s'enfuir. Elle entendit des bruits de combat. Le Créfollet devait avoir répliqué. La caverne commençait à s'effondrer, certainement dû à la violence du combat entre les deux Pokémon.

Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait une sortie mais elle ferait tout pour l'atteindre. Il fallait qu'ils sortent. Elle était certaine que cet endroit était celui que Solon voulait qu'ils voient. Il n'avait pas dû prévoir la folie du gardien des lieux. Cet endroit était censé leurs données un espoir, une piste à suivre, un objectif. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse posément à cela. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'ils sortent avant que le lieu ne s'effondre. Elle courait en espérant tomber sur une sortie. Ils devaient sortir, coute que coute.

« Alizé ! Il y a une sortie là-bas ! »

Elle regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Aaron. C'était vrai, elle voyait une légère ouverture menant à l'air libre. Elle changea brusquement de direction, manquant presque de tomber, et couru vers la sortie en entrainant son partenaire. Elle voyait des pierres tomber non loin d'elle, des pans de murs s'effondrer brutalement. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, ensevelie sous des rochers. Surtout qu'elle commençait à avoir une idée précise de leur objectif. Ils devaient sortir. Ce mot se répétait dans sa tête.

Finalement, ils réussirent à atteindre la sortie. Ils s'effondrèrent dans le sable chaud du désert en entendant la grotte s'écrouler. Ils reprenaient doucement leurs respirations, fatigué par la course qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle savait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle avait une idée bien précise. Cela risquait d'être dur et long mais elle avait trouvé. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'expliquer à Aaron.

« Alizé ! Tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger dans le lac. Tu as vu ce qui s'y trouvait ? Et ne me dit pas que tu l'as malencontreusement loupé, je ne te crois pas. Un endroit sans danger, tu disais ? L'endroit qu'il voulait qu'on voit Et puis quoi encore, il n'y avait rien à par un Pokémon fou. Et pourquoi tu souris comme ça, sans raison ? On vient d'échapper à la mort !

-Je sais ce que nous devions trouver dans cette grotte. Et je pense savoir comment changer ce monde.

-Mais bien sûr. Et qu'elle idée ridicule à germer dans ta tête ?

-Nous devons retourner dans le Passé. »


	13. Séparation

Ils marchaient en silence, Aaron devant et Alizé juste à quelque pas de lui. L'Arcko était en colère, elle le sentait. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il était furieux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois risqué sa vie en allant voir ce qu'y se trouvait au fond du lac souterrain. Ou alors c'était parce qu'elle lui avait expliqué quelque chose d'invraisemblable sur la raison pour laquelle ils avaient dû aller dans cette grotte. Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais n'osait pas demander. Aaron était certainement trop furieux pour lui répondre.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir bien expliqué son hypothèse. C'est juste qu'il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Son hypothèse était parfaite. Même si elle risquait d'être difficilement réalisable, ils pouvaient l'accomplir. Mais pour cela, il leurs faudra beaucoup de courage et une détermination sans faille. Ils n'auraient pas le droit d'abandonner. Ce sera dangereux et ils pourraient mourir mais c'était peu par rapport à ce qu'ils pourraient apporter au monde. Que le Temps s'écoule à nouveau normalement. N'était-ce pas un fantastique objectif à atteindre ? Alors pourquoi Aaron était aussi en colère ?

Son explication avait pourtant été claire. Et elle était certaine d'elle. Elle avait lu suffisamment de chose pour pouvoir affirmer de telles choses sans problème. Alizé ne se souvenait plus du nom de l'étrange relique qui se trouvait dans le lac mais elle connaissait son utilité. Elle avait vu un dessin extrêmement semblable dans un livre et lu les explications et légendes allant avec. C'était un objet qui, avant, permettait de maitriser le temps, ne servait maintenant plus à rien. Malgré tout, il y avait encore un moyen de changer les choses. Cette relique n'était pas la seule. Il y en avait plusieurs, disséminé partout dans le monde. Ils devaient retourner dans le Passé pour les rassembler. Le temps pourrait alors reprendre son cours normal et le Futur ne sera plus jamais aussi noir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre le bienfondé de son idée ?

Elle voulait simplement sauver le Passé de la destruction qui l'attendait. Et comme cela, ils pourraient enfin vivre dans un monde sans danger et mort, sans peur et désespoir. Elle ne savait pas encore comment retourner dans le Passé et où se trouvait les autres reliques mais Alizé ne voulait pas abandonner. Ils trouveraient bien la réponse à ces questions sur le chemin, pendant leurs recherches. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'Aaron l'écoute. Elle commença à l'appeler mais seul un grognement lui répondit. Il était encore furieux. Elle recommença pourtant, voulant vraiment lui faire comprendre l'importance de son idée.

« Aaron ?

-Quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement.

-Je te promets, mon idée est plus que probable. On pourrait sauver ce monde, faire réapparaitre la vie et la lumière…

-Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si ça ne sert à rien ? Si on risque juste notre vie sans un résultat au bout ? Je ne veux pas risquer ma vie pour rien d'autre que la mort.

-Mais…

-Non, il n'en est pas question ! Je ne risquerai ni ma vie, ni la tienne dans une histoire aussi folle ne menant qu'a la mort.

-Si on ne modifie pas le cours de l'histoire, le monde restera tel qu'il est ! Tu as vraiment envie de vivre jusqu'à la fin de ta vie dans cette ombre perpétuelle ? Pourtant, tu mourras quand même un jour, c'est normal. Et tu voudrais ne rien faire pour changer les choses ? Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas de vivre le plus longtemps possible mais ce qu'on accomplit pendant le temps qui nous est imparti. Nous devons changer les choses !

-Alors fais-le.

-Comment ?

-Fais-le. Mais sans moi. Je refuse de me lancer dans quelque chose d'irréalisable. Va sauver le monde, si tu le souhaite autant mais pour moi, l'aventure se termine maintenant. Je survivrai et aurait la satisfaction de ne pas être mort dans ce monde de fou. Mais je ne te suivrai pas là-dedans.

-Mais… Aaron…

\- Au revoir, Alizé. »

L'Arcko commençait à tourner le dos à sa partenaire et fit quelque pas pour s'éloigné d'elle. Voulait-il vraiment partir ? L'abandonnée ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'Aaron voudrait la laisser. Il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir et s'occuper d'elle quand elle en avait besoin. Des larmes commençaient à se former, embuant sa vision. Puis, tout doucement, Alizé reprit la parole.

« Ne veux-tu pas vivre plutôt que survivre ? »

Elle eut l'impression qu'Aaron avait ralentie en l'entendant mais il reprit rapidement sa route, la laissant seule. Seule, au milieu de cet océan de sable, sans plus personne pour s'occuper d'elle, pour la protéger et l'apprécier. Seule, en haut d'une dune, pleurant sans bruit en regardant celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère s'en aller. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla assez long, elle se mit en marche. Vers l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué à l'Arcko. A l'opposer du chemin qu'avait pris Aaron. Et seule.

Les larmes continuèrent de couler un long moment après qu'elle ait reprit sa marche. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seule. Elle avait passé tellement longtemps en compagnie de son presque-frère. Ne plus entendre le crissement des pas de son partenaire sur le sable, ne plus sentir l''habituelle odeur de verdure qu'il portait, toute ces petites choses la touchait terriblement à présent. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'absence d'Aaron la toucherait tant. Elle était devenue dépendante de la présence de son camarade. Et s'en rendre compte faisait mal. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de le revoir un jour.

Elle sécha finalement ses larmes au bout d'un long moment. Elle était épuisée. Entre les évènements de la journée, les émotions passées et ses pleurs, elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer n'importe où. Elle devait se trouver un endroit sûr. Encore une fois, elle regretta l'absence d'Aaron. A deux, on avait moins de chance de se faire attaquer et l'un pouvait surveiller pendant que l'autre dormait. Seule, ce n'était plus possible.

Au loin, on pouvait voir quelques rochers qui pourraient l'abriter. Elle n'hésita pas avant de se précipiter vers eux. Elle fit tout de même un minimum attention aux endroits où elle mettait les pieds. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt tout de suite. Son but n'avait pas changé, elle devait changer le Passé. Pour cela, elle devait rassembler ses forces. Et surtout, ne pas se retourner. Si Aaron n'avait pas voulu la suivre, elle comprenait. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle vive seule. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormie, blottit contre un rocher, à l'abri des prédateurs. Survivre pour pouvoir, plus tard, vivre.


	14. Solitude

Elle marchait, seule, dans l'étendu désertique. Après s'être réveillée, elle avait décidée de repartir immédiatement. Pas le temps de trainer, il fallait qu'elle arrive à destination le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait sortir du désert et rejoindre la forêt avant qu'un Pokémon ne l'attaque. Seule, elle était une cible beaucoup trop facile. N'importe qui pourrait l'attaquer et surtout avoir une chance de la tuer. Elle n'avait plus son couteau. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se défendre. Dans un endroit aussi dégagé, tout le monde pouvait la voir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible et en danger. Encore une fois, elle se rendait compte de l'importance qu'avait pris Aaron dans sa vie. Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité avec lui. Elle n'avait rien à craindre avec son presque-frère. Seule, tout devenait un danger.

Les larmes recommençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure à nouveau. Elle devait être forte. Prouver à Solon et à Aaron qu'elle était capable de réaliser son objectif. Elle pouvait changer ce monde. Il ne fallait pas renoncer. Elle trébucha sur quelque chose et s'effondra dans le sable chaud. Les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se relever. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas restée seule. Elle avait besoin d'Aaron. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonner. Elle comprenait ses raisons mais cela ressemblait tout de même à une trahison. Avait-il oublié la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, il y a très longtemps, avant d'entrer dans ce désert ? Ne jamais la laisser tomber. Ne jamais l'abandonner, peu importe la raison.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ses larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Elle se redressa et regarda finalement la chose qui l'avait fait trébucher. Un squelette d'Escroco. Il devait avoir été tué il y a peu, des restes de viande se trouvant dessus. L'humaine se rendit alors compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. L'instant d'après, elle s'était jeter sur les restes, essayant de récupérer le plus de nourriture possible sur les ossements. Elle finit très rapidement son maigre repas mais ce n'était pas très grave, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim. En se redressant, elle remarqua que les dents de l'Escroco étaient en très bonne état. Elle avait besoin d'arme. Elle était encore particulièrement sans défense. L'humaine avait besoin d'arme pour se défendre, par rapport aux autre Pokémon pouvant combattre sans cela. Elle récupéra trois dents avant de se relever et de poursuivre son chemin. C'était un miracle que personne n'ai essayé de l'attaquer pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible du désert, qu'elle retrouve enfin la plaine ou la forêt. A ce moment-là, elle sera à l'abri.

Elle marchait d'un bon pas, se dépêchant de sortir de ce lieu sableux. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le désert, au côté d'Aaron, elle ne l'avait plus jamais quitté. Elle n'avait plus vue la végétation depuis plusieurs années. Ce paysage sableux était devenu quotidien. Cela ne lui avait jamais manqué. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce paysage uniforme. Toujours le même, c'était beaucoup trop répétitif pour elle. Il lui fallait du changement. Elle ne voulait plus voir ce paysage qui lui rappelait bien trop de chose. Cela lui rappelait Solon, leurs vie tranquille et à l'abri, l'arrivé de Destructeur, la fuite, Aaron…

Elle devait se séparer de tout ce qui lui rappelait son passé. Elle avait une quête qu'elle devait accomplir, renoncer était proscrit. Elle continua sa marche pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. L'humaine se refusait d'arrêter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé un refuge sûr pour se reposer. Il n'y avait absolument rien lui permettant de s'abriter. Et aucune proie potentielle pour pouvoir reprendre un petit peu de force. Elle s'épuisait petit à petit. Ses forces diminuaient et elle s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Elle n'avait plus l'endurance de son enfance. A force de vivre au même endroit avec une sortie pas toujours spécialement longue par jour, elle avait perdu une partie de la force qui lui avait permis de survivre jusque-là. Elle se fatiguait plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un abri.

Cette marche dura encore longtemps. Elle ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Pourtant, elle se forçait à avancer. Elle avait entendu des bruits de pas dans son dos. Quand elle s'était retournée, elle n'avait pourtant rien vue. L'humaine avait facilement deviné qu'un Pokémon certainement mal intentionné la suivait. Il fallait qu'elle avance le plus rapidement possible pour arriver à le semer. Ou au moins pouvoir combattre dans un lieu plus avantageux pour elle. La fatigue se faisait rapidement remplacer par la peur. Elle avançait d'un nouveau pas, guidé par cette peur et cette envie de s'échapper. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus senti cette sensation. Celle d'être la proie, d'être poursuivie et de ne pas savoir quand le prédateur allait attaquer. Une chose était sûre, elle détestait cette sensation.

D'un seul coup, elle se stoppa, sa peur et son inquiétude envoler. Derrière la dernière dune qu'elle venait de d'escalader se trouvait la fin du désert. Elle avait enfin réussi à l'atteindre. Le souffle court, elle observait ce paysage, annonciateur d'un nouveau départ. Elle avait totalement baissé sa garde. Elle n'aurait pas dû. C'était cet instant qu'attendait le prédateur pour fondre sur sa proie. L'humaine entendit un bruit et eu juste le temps de se retourner pour contrer le coup avec son bras. Elle grimaça sous la sensation des griffes lui déchiquetant la peau. Face à elle, un Sablaireau. Elle repoussa le Pokémon en lui donnant un coup avec les dents d'Escroco qu'elle tenait toujours. Il fallait qu'elle fuit, elle n'avait pas la force de combattre. Son bras blesser lui faisait mal, elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se défendre.

Le Pokémon lui sauta à nouveau dessus mais elle réussit à contrer le coup. Elle reculait progressivement vers la fin du désert. Quand un Pokémon s'éloigne trop de son territoire, il préféré abandonner sa proie pour rejoindre son abri. Ce que l'humaine n'avait pas prévu, c'était le vide derrière elle. La dune se finissait de façon abrupte. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer sans risquer de glisser jusqu'en bas de la dune. Ce moment-là, le Sablaireau en profitera pour la rattraper et lui donner le coup de grâce. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tombe mais elle ne pouvait affronter le prédateur en face d'elle. Elle était bloquer et ne savait quoi faire.

Le Pokémon sable l'observait avec attention, visiblement conscient de la position précaire de l'humaine. Il attendait le bon moment pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Un moment où il ne risquerait pas d'être blesser. C'était bien trop dangereux dans ce monde, d'être blesser. La moindre blessure saignait, attirait d'autre prédateurs et la mort était la seule solution possible. Soudain, le Sablaireau sauta dans sa direction. Avec son pied, elle lui envoya du sable au visage pour l'aveugler avant de dévaler la dune le plus rapidement possible. Elle perdit l'équilibre à mi-hauteur et roula jusqu'en bas. Se redressant le plus rapidement possible, elle court jusqu'à la forêt. Elle entendait les cris furieux du Pokémon, n'arrivant pas à rattraper sa proie. Elle ne se stoppa que quand elle n'entendit plus aucuns bruits derrière elle. A ce moment-là seulement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, dans une plaine.

Derrière elle, le désert. Devant elle, une forêt qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant. Derrière elle, son passé, ses souvenirs, ses joies et peurs, tout ce qui l'avait construit pour faire d'elle se qu'elle était à présent. Devant elle, son avenir, ses futurs voyages, ses nouvelles découvertes et surtout sa quête. Peu importe la solitude, elle avait franchi la première étape de son parcours. Elle quittait totalement l'enfance et l'adolescence pour se lancer dans une vie adulte. Elle se lançait dans une grande quête pour changer le monde. Seule. Mais si la solitude était le prix à payer pour pouvoir changer les choses et vivre dans un monde meilleur, elle n'hésitera pas. Ce monde ne devrait pas exister. Elle le changera pour en faire quelque chose de bien meilleur. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle reprit sa marche, en direction de son futur.


	15. Blessure

Installée au sommet d'un arbre, à l'abri d'une partie des prédateurs, elle essayait de bander ses plaies. En entrant dans la forêt, la première chose qu'elle avait faite était de se mettre à l'abri des prédateurs. Après quelque difficulté à grimper, les troncs étant plutôt glissant, elle avait réussi sans se faire attaquer. Malgré tout, elle n'avait rien pour stopper le sang s'écoulant de sa plaie, blessure venant de son combat contre le Sablaireau. La blessure était importante et douloureuse, il fallait qu'elle la soigne le plus rapidement possible. Mais sans rien pour cela, comment pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas de réels bandages et rien pour nettoyer la plaie. D'autant plus que si elle descendait de l'arbre pour chercher de quoi se soigner, elle prendrait le risque qu'on essaye de l'attaquer.

Après de longues minutes à débattre sur la meilleure chose à faire en essayant de stopper le saignement, elle plaqua une feuille sur la blessure pour contenir un minimum le saignement avant de descendre avec précaution. Certaine baie permettait d'accélérer la guérison en évitant des complications, il fallait qu'elle en trouve le plus rapidement possible. Comme une ombre, elle arriva au sol sans bruit et se déplaça rapidement. Elle était concentrée sur son objectif, trouver des baies sans se faire remarquer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un buisson à baie. A ce moment-là seulement, elle pourrait se détendre. Dès qu'elle sera à l'abri, au sommet d'un arbre avec de quoi se soigner.

Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter, la moindre ombre la faisait se tendre. Elle avait oublié cette sensation de ne jamais être en sécurité, de toujours rester sur ses gardes pour ne pas se faire attaquer. A plusieurs reprises, elle évita de très peu un Pokémon. Elle n'arrivait pas à parfaitement reconnaitre l'apparence de ces Pokémon. Elle ne les avait jamais vue avant, sauf peut-être sur des illustrations de livre. Elle arrivait parfois à mettre un nom sur le Pokémon, sans toutefois être sûre de l'espèce. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle avait d'autre chose à penser pour le moment. L'humaine entendit un léger clapotis, lui indiquant qu'une rivière se trouvait certainement non loin. Elle s'en rapprocha rapidement. Les baies poussaient souvent près des rivières.

Toujours comme une ombre, elle s'approcha du point d'eau, à l'abri des feuillages. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait dans les parages. Le lieu semblait calme. Elle devait se dépêcher. Son bras lui faisait de plus en plus mal et la fatigue n'arrangea rien. Elle voyait quelques arbres à baie qui visiblement étaient plein. Après avoir vérifié rapidement les environs, elle s'approcha de l'arbre. Elle prit quelque baie qu'elle s'empressa d'écraser avant de mettre la bouillie de baie sur sa blessure. Elle grimaça un peu sous la douleur mais soupira rapidement ensuite. Elle avait déjà un peu moins mal. L'humaine prit une autre feuille assez grande pour recouvrir à nouveau la plaie. Quand elle fut sûre que cela n'allait pas immédiatement se défaire, elle se retourna. Pour se figer de surprise et de peur.

Un Arbok. Devant elle se trouvait un Arbok. Celui-ci était déjà en train de préparer son attaque et en voyant l'humaine se retourner, il lui sauta dessus, les crocs en avant. Elle réussit heureusement à éviter une triste mort égorgée. Le Pokémon n'avait fait qu'érafler la peau de son cou. Il se rapprocha rapidement, espérant certainement réussir à l'attraper et à l'étouffer grâce aux anneaux de sa queue. Elle esquiva et commença à courir en direction de l'arbre le plus proche. Il fallait qu'elle disparaisse le plus rapidement possible. Elle se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression que son corps répondait qu'une façon différente par rapport à d'habitude. Elle avait chaud et sentait presque plus sa blessure. Pourtant, l'effet des baies n'est pas aussi immédiat normalement. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Elle avait été empoisonnée. La marque que le Pokémon poison lui avait faite au cou avait suffi pour l'empoisonner. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement de quoi se soigner, elle était condamnée. Mais avec le serpent à ses trousses, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de chercher une chose pareille. Savoir qu'on allait mourir dans peu de temps était effrayant. Elle avait déjà ressentie cette sensation à plusieurs reprises. La fois où elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Aaron. La fois où le Destructeur était prêt à la tuer. Mais par miracle, elle s'en était toujours sortie. Arriverait-elle à faire pareil cette fois ? Cela lui paraissait définitivement impossible. Elle n'avait plus d'ange-gardien qui la protégeait. Elle était seule en danger de mort et sans possibilité de s'en sortir.

Pourtant, elle cherchait à semer l'Arbok. Elle cherchait à s'échapper sans se rendre. Parce que malgré tout, elle voulait croire à un miracle. La vie était remplie de miracle, de choses qui paraissent incroyables avant de se réalisé. L'humaine voulait croire que cela allait encore se produire. Bien qu'elle ait déjà bien trop jouée avec la chance. Ce but qu'elle s'était fixé devait être atteint. Elle devait réussir. L'énergie du désespoir, celui d'une proie traquée et déjà perdue la forçait à continuer d'avancer. Elle était déjà bien trop épuisée. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes allaient bientôt être pareilles. Et cette saleté de serpent la poursuivant jusqu'à épuisement total.

L'humaine savait que le Pokémon poison devait être à seulement deux ou trois mètres d'elle. Si elle ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, elle était perdue. Le prédateur l'aurait rattrapé et se serait sa fin. Mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Ses membres lui répondaient de moins en moins bien, ses sens lui faisaient parfois défauts et elle se sentait totalement épuisée. Finalement, elle trébucha contre une racine. Elle s'étala, face contre terre et incapable de se redresser. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle abandonnait la partie. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. L'Arbok, étonner de voir sa proie s'effondrer aussi vite, se stoppa rapidement et resta quelque instant indécis devant sa proie. Il se reprit rapidement et s'approcha plus près encore pour pouvoir la supprimer et la manger. Ce fut le dernier geste qu'il eut avant de mourir.

Alizé entendit un bruit de combat dans son dos. Comme si l'Arbok avait trouvé un adversaire à combattre avant de la tuer. Elle entendit un drôle de bruit avant de sentir un liquide chaud l'éclabousser. Du sang. Elle le devinait malgré sa faiblesse. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour se retourner et voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Si un autre Pokémon allait la tuer, elle voulait savoir qui. Elle voulait savoir dans quel estomac elle allait finir. Elle voulait connaitre le visage de son tueur. Mais cela fut impossible pour elle. Ses sens étaient trop brouillés par le poison, elle était beaucoup trop épuisée. La dernière action qu'elle avait réussi à réaliser était de se retourner. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger à présent.

Elle entendit des murmures, comme si quelqu'un parlait. Elle sentit une présence chaude près d'elle. Entre ses paupières à demi close, elle vit un œil et une silhouette. Un œil doré qu'elle avait l'impression de connaitre et une silhouette totalement inconnue. La seule chose qu'elle gardait en tête étant cet œil or qui la rassurait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ignorait qui était le tueur de l'Arbok et n'eut plus l'occasion de se poser la question. Les brumes de l'inconscience envahirent finalement son esprit, la laissant sombrer.


	16. Panique

Elle avait chaud. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était faible. C'était les seules choses qu'elle ressentait. Elle était dans un demi-sommeil qui l'empêchait de bouger. Elle était trop épuisée pour ressentir de la peur face à un tel état de faiblesse. Elle aurait dû se redresser d'un coup, essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait, comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas encore morte et se mettre en sécurité. Son état de faiblesse l'empêchait de faire une chose pareille. Et puis, Alizé n'en avait pas envie. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, c'était se reposer. Tout lâcher et dormir. Elle avait perdue Solon. Elle avait perdue Aaron. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Elle était seule et tellement fatiguée…

Elle entendait des bruits autour d'elle. Quelqu'un s'agitait non loin. Mais Alizé n'avait pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui se trouvait là. Elle avait à nouveau cette impression de sécurité. Comme quand elle était aux côtés d'Aaron. Alors même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, même si Aaron se trouvait certainement à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle, l'humaine continua de croire que c'était le Arcko qui s'occupait d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence autour d'elle. De revoir ses gestes, ses mimiques. Pourtant, quand elle sentait que le Pokémon s'approchait d'elle, changeait ses bandages et vérifiait qu'elle allait toujours bien, ce n'était pas les mains d'Aaron.

Elle sentait qu'on lui mettait quelque chose dans la bouche, qu'on la forçait à manger. Elle sentait qu'on vérifiait l'état de ces blessures. Le Pokémon devait tenir à elle ou alors avoir un intérêt à la voir vivante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication au soin qu'il prenait à la guérir. Alizé ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Personne ne tenait à elle ou n'avait d'intérêt à la garder vivante dans ce monde. La seule personne qui acceptera cela était certainement très loin d'ici alors qui pouvait s'occuper d'elle ? Cette question restait sans réponse et elle n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour avoir la réponse. Elle alternait entre des périodes d'inconscience et des moments de demi-sommeil où elle entendait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Par moment, seul le silence était présent, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, la laissant deviner que le Pokémon s'absentait par moment.

C'était logique après tout. Ce protecteur n'allait pas rester tout le temps à ses côtés. Il devait de temps en temps sortir, au moins pour se nourrir. Elle ignorait l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais avait facilement devinée qu'elle était dans un endroit abrité. Elle entendait encore l'extérieur, le bruissement des feuilles, le craquement des branchages mais tout cela était étouffé. Elle était cachée quelque part, certainement à l'abri des autres Pokémon. Personne ne risquait de l'attaquer dans ce lieu. Savoir cela l'avait un peu rassurée. Sa méfiance n'était pas totalement tombée et elle avait encore peur d'être attaquée sans pouvoir rien faire.

Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, elle put enfin bouger. Elle eut enfin suffisamment de force pour se redresser, ouvrir les yeux et voir où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans un creux de ce qu'il semblait être un arbre. Un trou creusé à même l'arbre, suffisamment en hauteur pour qu'aucun Pokémon ne vienne sans se faire repérer, mettant à l'abri les résidents de la cachette. L'humaine ne risquait rien dans ce lieu. Pouvoir vérifier cela la rassura même si elle avait devinée qu'un prédateur ne pourrait pas venir dans ce lieu. Sinon, il y aurait eu très peu de chance qu'elle puisse survivre lors des absences de celui qui l'avait soignée. Pokémon qui n'était d'ailleurs pas dans l'abri.

Alizé était seule et ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle s'enfuir sans chercher à savoir qui était celui qui l'avait soigné ou bien attendre et le voir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se décidée. Elle avait peur de ce Pokémon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle été sauvée ? Plus personne ne faisait cela depuis bien longtemps. Alizé n'avait jamais rencontré de Pokémon assez gentil pour sauver quelqu'un. Sauf deux êtres. Mais l'un était mort et l'autre certainement à plusieurs centaines de kilomètre d'elle. Peut-être que celui qui l'avait sauvé voulait juste avoir le plaisir de la tuer quand elle serait consciente. Ou alors, il préférait peut être mangé des proies vivantes et non morte. Elle avait un petit peu entendu parler de ce genre de prédateur et elle espérait ne jamais en rencontrer.

La peur commençait à l'envahir de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Cela sera certainement bien plus prudent que n'importe quoi d'autre. Elle se releva en grimaçant, sentant ses muscles courbaturés et sa blessure lui faire mal. Bien que celle-ci soit presque totalement cicatrisée, elle restait fragile et douloureuse. Elle sortit avec précaution de la cachette et réussit à grimper jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre. Elle put ainsi se situé dans la forêt. L'humaine se trouvait au centre d'une forêt pas particulièrement grande. C'était une bonne chose, elle pourrait facilement repartir à la recherche des prochaines reliques.

Même si elle s'était beaucoup éloignée de la première relique découverte, elle savait exactement comment la retrouver. Comme si elle avait une carte en elle qui lui permettait de toujours se retrouver. C'était terriblement pratique et elle était bien contente de pouvoir ainsi toujours savoir où elle se trouvait. Un craquement se fit entendre, la faisant se recroqueviller sur sa branche. Quelqu'un se trouvait non loin d'elle. Sur le même arbre. Cela devait être son sauveur. Il devait avoir remarqué la disparition de sa proie et allait dans très peu de temps se mettre à sa recherche. Choisissant rapidement une nouvelle direction à prendre, Alizé sauta sur un autre arbre et poursuivit son chemin le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'elle sème le plus rapidement possible ce prédateur.

L'humaine sautait d'arbre en arbre le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait entendu l'autre Pokémon se mettre à la poursuivre, elle devait sortir de cette forêt le plus rapidement possible. Le prédateur était visiblement agile et rapide, elle continuait de sentir sa présence derrière elle, il arrivait à la suivre. Peu de Pokémon étaient capables de cela dans les arbres. A un moment, elle essaya de se retourner pour voir à quoi ressemblait son poursuivant. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de presque se faire assommer par une branche se trouvant pile devant sa tête. Elle put seulement apercevoir la silhouette qu'elle avait déjà vue avant de s'évanouir.

Elle continua de sauta d'arbre en arbre pendant un petit moment, devinant qu'elle allait bientôt arriver à la fin de la forêt. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que la branche sur laquelle elle atterrit n'était pas solide. L'humaine entendit un gros craquement avant de se sentir tombé sans rien pouvoir faire pour arrêter sa chute. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de peur. L'arbre était haut, elle n'arriverait pas en bas indemne. Fermant les yeux en attendant l'impact, elle fut surprise de ne plus se sentir tomber. Que c'était-il passé ? Elle les rouvrit pour se figer de peur. Le prédateur l'avait rattrapé.

Il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, de couleur verte. Il avait des feuilles aux niveaux des coudes ainsi qu'une longue sur sa tête. Et deux yeux dorés qui lui rappelaient énormément ceux de son plus cher ami. Elle se débattit, essayant de se libérer de son agresseur qui ne faisait rien d'autre que la fixer en la tenant fortement. Elle avait une quête à finir, elle ne pouvait pas se faire tuer maintenant. Pas alors qu'elle avait survécu à tant de chose. En donnant un coup dans le ventre rose du Pokémon, elle réussit à se dégager et elle s'échappa rapidement. Cela sembla réveiller le Pokémon qui reprit sa poursuite. Elle allait le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant surtout pas être rattrapée. Il fallait qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui.

« Attends-moi ! »

S'il y a bien une chose auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était d'entendre son agresseur parler. Très peu de Pokémon avait gardé cette habitude. Elle n'en connaissait que trois. Son père, son frère et le Créfollet. Et elle avait bien compris que même si un Pokémon parle, il n'était pas obligatoirement gentil. Elle continua donc sa fuite le plus rapidement possible.

« Arrête-toi ! S'il te plait ! Alizé ! »

Elle loupa la branche et commença à tomber à nouveau. Le Pokémon l'avait appelée par son prénom. Pourtant c'était impossible, seul Aaron le connaissait. Et l'Arcko n'était pas là. Elle fut à nouveau rattrapée par son poursuivant qui la serra fort dans ses bras. Comme si il ne voulait pas la voir partir. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire de son côté. Comment un Pokémon qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas pouvait connaitre la seule chose qui la rendait unique dans ce monde.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu connais mon nom ?

-Alizé… C'est moi… Je suis Aaron. »


	17. Protecteur

Elle observait du coin de l'œil son soi-disant frère. Elle avait encore du mal à avalé une telle chose. Qu'il ait pu changer en aussi peu de temps, elle avait vraiment des difficultés à l'accepter. Elle connaissait le principe de l'évolution, elle avait déjà lu des choses dessus et savait comment cela fonctionnait. Malgré tout, l'humaine ne voulait pas croire que son presque frère soit devenu ainsi grâce à son absence. Comme si c'était le fait qu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés qui lui avaient permis d'évoluer. Et puis elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit vraiment son frère. Certes, il parlait, l'avait appelée par son prénom mais réellement, cela ne prouvait rien. Peut-être que c'était un piège, qu'un Pokémon avait pris son nom pour la piéger. Mais alors pourquoi avait il fait l'effort de la soigner ? Ils étaient à présent dans la cachette qu'elle avait quitté il y a peu, pour qu'Alizé puisse réfléchir tranquillement. Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler le vrai du faux et continuait de lancer des coups d'œil méfiant au Pokémon plante.

Celui-ci ne faisait que l'observer, un peu craintif et hésitant. Il ne devait pas savoir quoi faire pour la persuader. Il n'avait pas son apparence d'origine et sa voix était un peu différente. La méfiance d'Alizé était parfaitement justifiée. Elle le dévisageait donc presque discrètement, essayant de trouver un indice qui prouvera qu'il s'agissait bien d'Aaron. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle cède à la facilité. Elle se souvenait des livres sur l'évolution et avait bien lu qu'Arcko évoluait en un Pokémon qui d'après les dessins ressemblait beaucoup au soi-disant Aaron.

« Tu es un Massko.

-Vraiment ? J'ai évolué sans le vouloir, d'un seul coup sans raison. J'aurai vraiment voulu que tu sois présente pour un tel évènement. »

Elle le regarda, essayant de deviner si il était sincère ou non. C'était difficile à savoir, connaissant le Pokémon. Aaron n'avait jamais aimé montrer ses émotions. Il était assez secret et renfermé. L'humaine connaissait malgré tout par cœur l'Arcko et n'avait aucun mal à lire en lui. Qu'il ait évolué la perturbait grandement. Elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver les habitudes, les mimiques de son presque frère. Pourtant, l'impression de sécurité qu'elle avait toujours eue avec lui était présente. Et ses yeux dorés lui rappelaient tellement de souvenir de son enfance. Elle voulait malgré tout être sûre que c'était bien lui. Ne pas se laisser avoir par un imposteur.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de souvenir en le voyant se tourner pour regarder l'entrée de la cachette. A partir de son omoplate droite, elle pouvait voir une cicatrice qui descendait presque jusqu'aux reins du Pokémon. Aaron avait la même. Dû à un accident dans le désert. Elle n'oubliera jamais cette scène, la peur qu'elle avait eue pour lui et la marque qu'il avait reçu. Cette cicatrice, elle n'y faisait même plus attention. C'était devenu normal de la voir. La découvrir sur ce Pokémon prouvait à l'humaine qu'il était bien son presque frère. Et cela était franchement inattendu. Le Pokémon, ignorant les pensées de sa sœur, se retourna finalement, attendant toujours qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu as décidé de me croire et de m'aider à changer le monde ? Tu penses enfin toi aussi que c'est possible ?

-Non. Je pense toujours que c'est quelque chose de fou et irréalisable. Je pense toujours que tu vas sacrifier ta vie pour une cause inutile.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Si c'est pour me faire changer d'avis, tu peux repartir immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule. Rester seul, je ne le supporte plus. Savoir que tu risques à tout moment d'être gravement blessée, de mourir sans pouvoir rien faire... Je ne veux plus t'abandonner. Je l'ai déjà bien trop fait. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Alors même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes idéaux, même si cette quête semble être du suicide, je resterai avec toi. »

L'humaine rougit de plaisir en entendant cela. Aaron était revenu juste pour elle. Son frère avait promis de ne plus jamais l'abandonner. Elle était si heureuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre combien elle était heureuse et émue face à sa déclaration. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de lui en ouvrant grand les bras. Demande implicite à son frère d'un câlin. Celui-ci, un peu étonné d'une telle réaction, se laissa faire sans résister. Il était également heureux de retrouver son humaine personnelle. La personne la plus importante pour lui. Celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais trahir. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Finalement, elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la cachette, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Et le Massko la regarda, un air légèrement triste inscrit sur son visage. Jamais elle ne répondrait aux sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour elle. Il le savait pertinemment. Mais il ferait tout pour aider Alizé à réussir sa quête. Parce qu'il avait confiance en elle. Même si il avait l'impression que ce chemin ne menait qu'a la mort, il ferait tout pour que l'humaine ne disparaisse jamais. Sinon, il n'était plus rien. Si sa raison de vivre disparaissait, il mourrait également. Il avait déjà failli la perdre avec leur séparation. Il ne fallait pas que cela se reproduise.

Lorsqu'Alizé se retourna vers son frère, elle avait un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Elle devait être vraiment heureuse de le retrouver. Elle commença à marcher vers lui mais une drôle de sensation la pris. Elle était d'un seul coup épuisée. Comme si toute l'énergie qu'elle avait récupérer venait de disparaitre d'un coup. Alizé aurait dû le deviner, elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de ses blessures. Il fallait encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle aille totalement mieux. L'humaine s'écroula, rapidement rattrapée par Aaron qui la posa doucement sur la couche qui avait été aménagée pour elle.

« Tu as trop forcée sur tes blessures.

-Visiblement, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-Repose-toi. Personne ne te fera de mal, j'y veillerai. »

Le nouvellement Massko allait s'éloigner pour s'installer à l'entrée de la cachette mais une main lui agrippa la sienne. Alizé s'accrochait à lui malgré le peu de force qui lui restait. Elle était épuisée mais refusait de lâcher prise. Elle ne voulait plus voir Aaron partir, s'éloigner d'elle-même si c'était juste pour quelque instant. Alizé voulait absolument qu'il reste avec elle.

« Ne me laisse pas…

-Je dois vérifier que personne ne s'approche d'ici. Laisse-moi rester à l'entré, que je puisse te protéger.

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! S'il te plait, reste avec moi… Ne me quitte pas…

-D'accord, je reste. Maintenant dors. »

Aaron s'installa juste à côté d'elle, sa main tenant toujours celle de l'humaine et attendit avec patience qu'elle sombre dans un profond sommeil. A ce moment-là seulement, il se dégagea avec délicatesse de l'étreinte avant de retourner à l'entrée de la cachette. Il devait la protégée. La seule chose qui lui restait, auquel il tenait. Il mettrait sa vie en danger pour elle sans hésitation. Et surtout, personne ne lui fera plus jamais de mal.


	18. Océan

Il avait fallu un certain temps avant qu'Alizé ai suffisamment de force pour repartir. Ses blessures avaient mis beaucoup de temps à guérir et Aaron, ne voulant pas prendre de risque, avait insisté pour qu'elle reste encore un peu à l'abri. Cela avait duré longtemps. Quand le Massko lui donna enfin l'autorisation de sortir, elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de courir à l'extérieur de l'abri. Ses muscles étaient encore un peu courbaturés et elle ne devait pas trop s'agiter mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de profiter enfin du dehors. Elle ne supportait plus cet enfermement forcé. Elle avait besoin de liberté et d'espace pour se sentir bien. Être bloqué quelque part contre sa volonté était vraiment quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Après s'être longuement étirée sur une branche, elle offrit un grand sourire à son frère de cœur.

« On reprends la route ? »

Aaron ne fit qu'acquiescer avant d'aller chercher les provisions qu'il avait petit à petit amassé au fil de la convalescence de sa partenaire. Ils partirent peu de temps après. Alizé était devant, montrant le chemin, tandis que le Massko la suivait en silence, observant cette frêle humaine qu'il protègerait au péril de sa vie. Ils sortirent rapidement de la forêt et n'eurent aucune hésitation à descendre dans la plaine qui s'offrait à eux. Ensemble, ils étaient assez forts pour résister à tout Pokémon les attaquant. Qui plus est, Aaron avait évolué le rendant plus fort et résistant. Même si il n'était pas encore parfaitement à l'aise avec ce nouveau corps, il pouvait se défendre de façon bien plus efficace qu'avant.

Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent aucun Pokémon durant leur marche. Tout était calme. Suffisamment calme pour pouvoir marcher tranquillement d'après Alizé. Trop calme pour être réellement en sécurité d'après Aaron. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avancer lentement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Ils devaient avancer. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence mais la marche avait de grande chance d'être longue. Les herbes étaient assez longues pour les cacher en partie, les abritant de tout assaillants volants. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas en sécurité mais il y avait moins de risque d'être attaqué qu'avant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas voyagé avec ce semblant de sécurité. Qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu avec ce semblant de sécurité même.

Les pensées d'Alizé furent interrompues par un son étrange. Cela ressemblait à de l'eau mais le bruit était différent et plus fort. Particulièrement intriguée par ce bruit étrange, l'humaine se rapprocha de l'origine, à la recherche de la source de cela. Les hautes herbes lui bloquaient en partie la vue, la faisant avancer avec plus de difficultés. Toute sa curiosité tournée vers ce son qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne fit plus attention à son camarade qui paraissait de plus en plus inquiet. D'un seul coup, il lui sauta dessus pour l'empêchée d'avancer.

« Attention ! »

Le Massko lui montra le sol devant elle, écartant les herbes bouchant la vue. Le vide. Si elle avait encore fait quelque pas, elle serait tombée. Elle ne remerciait jamais assez son frère d'être aussi prudent. Elle avait tendance à se laisser guider par sa curiosité quand un environnement lui était inconnu et qu'elle se sentait en sécurité. L'humaine n'arrivait pas à rester aussi prudente que son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas garder son attention constante alors qu'il y avait autant de chose à découvrir. C'était cela qui l'a poussa à s'approcher du vide pour tout de même découvrir l'origine du bruit.

Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Une immense étendue d'eau. Encore plus grande que celle du lac. Tellement grande qu'on ne voyait pas la fin. Et bien que cela soit perturbant, Alizé en était émerveillé. Que pouvait-on trouver de l'autre côté de cette eau ? Qui se cachait au fond d'une telle masse aquatique ? D'innombrable questions se formait pour l'humaine dont la curiosité était véritablement insatiable. Si elle avait pu, si elle avait su nager, elle n'aurait absolument pas hésité à sauter pour pouvoir avoir la réponse à ses questions. Elle se dégagea d'Aaron et se rapprocha avec prudence du bord pour mieux observer cela.

Ils étaient au bord d'une falaise. Avec les mouvements des vagues, l'eau heurtait violement les rochers. Alizé devinait facilement qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle tombait. Ses rares contacts avec ce liquide se limitait aux quelques rivières qu'elle utilisait pour s'abreuver. Elle ne saurait pas revenir à la surface si elle se mettait à couler. Et elle connaissait suffisamment Aaron pour deviner qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus se débrouiller. Mais malgré cela, elle avait envie de découvrir, d'explorer cet espace immense. Si ce monde n'était pas aussi dangereux, s'il n'avait pas été détruit par l'ombre, elle aurait voulu l'explorer et en découvrir le moindre secret. Mais cela était un rêve irréalisable.

« Dis Aaron, tu penses que l'eau était de quelle couleur avant ? Comme les feuilles qui ornent tes bras ? Ou comme le pelage d'un Rattata ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être aussi bleu qu'un Alligatueur. C'est ce qu'il y avait marqué dans les livres, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison ! Il parait même que les couleurs des Pokémon étaient encore plus éclatantes ! Qu'avant, tous les couleurs étaient si vives que voir des Pokémons réunis créait un festival de couleur. J'aurai bien voulu voir une chose pareille. Il y avait marqué quelque chose dans un livre, cela parlait d'un évènement spécial ayant lieu grâce au soleil. On pouvait à ce moment-là voir dans le ciel plein de couleurs différentes côte à côte. Cela s'appelait un… Arc-en-ciel je crois.

-Comment des couleurs peuvent-elles tenir dans le ciel comme ça ? C'est impossible.

-Je te promets ! Il y avait des explications mais je ne les ai pas très bien comprises. Une histoire de lumière et d'eau. J'aimerai tellement voir une chose pareille.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible…

-Bien sûr que si ! En changeant le monde, en lui permettant de se remettre en marche, je suis certaine qu'on pourra enfin voir toutes ces choses qui semblent magnifiques ! Je verrai un lever de soleil aussi ! Je veux voir le soleil, sentir sa chaleur et voir la lumière illuminer le monde. Je suis prête à risquer ma vie pour cela, c'est mon vœu le plus cher.

-Mais je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

-Il n'est pas question que tu m'empêches d'accomplir mon but !

-Je ne t'empêcherai pas. »

Et le Massko se détourna d'elle, s'enfonçant légèrement dans les hautes herbes pour certainement surveiller les alentours. Alizé avait un peu de mal à le comprendre parfois. Pourquoi continuait il de l'accompagnée et de la protégée si elle risquait sa vie à tout moment ? Il était très attaché à elle mais pourquoi insistait-il autant sur sa survie ? Voulait-il simplement lui servir de protecteur, de garde du corps ? Elle aurait vraiment préférée qu'il se trouve un objectif, qu'il se trouve un but à accomplir. Mais le Massko agissait tout de même bizarrement. Décidant qu'Aaron était beaucoup trop difficile à comprendre, elle admira à nouveau cette étendue d'eau.

Cette masse aquatique avait un nom. Elle en était certaine. Elle l'avait déjà lu dans des livres. Ce n'était pas un mot très long, il ne devait pas faire plus de trois syllabes. Et l'humaine avait beaucoup de difficulté à s'en rappeler. Puis, d'un seul coup, cela lui revint. Océan. Cette espace gigantesque s'appelait l'océan. Alors, avant de rebrousser chemin et de continuer sa route, elle se fit une promesse. La première chose qu'elle verra quand le monde aura retrouvé ses couleurs, ce sera l'océan.


	19. Village

Alizé s'arrêta finalement, après plusieurs heures de marche. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de lieux où se trouvait une relique. Et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des lieux qui étaient cités dans le livre. Il y avait cinq reliques, elle en était certaine. Mais les endroits où les trouver, l'humaine avait beau essayer, impossible de s'en souvenir. Ils allaient devoir voyager encore longtemps dans ce cas. Il fallait qu'ils évitent à tout prix les combats et blessures. Ils avaient besoins de toutes leurs forces pour accomplir leur objectif.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient rencontrés que peu de Pokémon. Quelques Pokémon oiseaux, un ou deux mammifères mais rien de plus. Ils n'avaient pas encore été en grand danger et le paysage n'avait que peu changé. Ils étaient toujours au bord de l'océan, suivant la falaise. Elle était vraiment intriguée par cet immense espace qui s'offrait à elle sans qu'elle puisse le découvrir et l'explorer. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder, malgré toute la curiosité et l'envie de comprendre de l'humaine. Ils devaient continuer leurs route coûte que coute.

« Regardes, c'est étrange ce qu'il y a en face. »

Alizé orienta son regard vers l'endroit qu'indiquait son partenaire. Devant eux, il y avait effectivement quelque chose de vraiment bizarre. La curiosité reprenant le dessus sur son instinct de survie, elle s'approcha, voulant à tout prix savoir ce que c'était. Avec un soupir de résignation face à tant d'inconscience, Aaron se mit à la suivre. Devant eux se dressait quelque chose d'assez grand et creux. Ça ne semblait pas avoir été fait naturellement, plus part une association de Pokémon. Pourtant, les Pokémon ne s'entraidaient plus depuis la Paralysie. Cela voulait-il dire que cette chose avait été construite avant l'Évènement ? Et que ça avait survécu autant de temps ?

« Il y en a d'autre un peu plus loin. »

L'humaine se tourna vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Aaron. Effectivement, il y avait d'autre de ces… bâtiments ? Elle était sûre d'en avoir entendu parler dans les livres. Avant, les Pokémon habitaient à l'intérieur si ses souvenirs sont bons. Et si il y avait autant de bâtiment, cela voulait certainement dire que avant, c'était une ville. Ou un village. Elle n'avait pas bien comprit la différence entre les deux termes. Il y avait tant de chose de l'ancien temps qu'elle ne comprenait pas ! Dès qu'elle pourra, elle se renseignera un maximum. C'était une promesse. Elle explorera le monde, en sécurité, pour découvrir des centaines de choses.

« Je crois qu'on devrait vite partir. Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici, dit Aaron.

-Pourquoi ? C'est un moyen de découvrir de nouvelles choses ! Et on trouvera peut-être même des informations sur les reliques.

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a d'autre Pokémon dans les environs et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bien intentionnés. »

Alizé comprenait parfaitement les craintes de son frère de cœur mais malgré tout, elle aurait voulu rester. Ce lieu l'intriguait énormément. Il n'avait pas été détruit malgré les années et la violence des Pokémon. Et malgré son piteux état, elle aurait vraiment voulu en apprendre plus sur cet endroit et le visiter. C'était le symbole du temps de paix que le monde avait connu. Que des Pokémon avaient pu s'entraider avant eux. Elle aurait tellement voulu vivre à cette époque.

Elle suivit Aaron et ils s'éloignèrent de ce lieu. Elle l'avait également remarquée, des Pokémon devaient vivre non loin et risquait de les agresser. Les empreintes au sol étaient suffisamment explicites pour cela. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, espérant que personne ne les avait remarquées. Sinon, le combat sera inévitable et ils voulaient à tout prix éviter une chose pareille. Pas question de se blesser maintenant. Pourtant, leurs prières ne furent pas très efficaces. L'attaque eu lieu peu de temps après leur départ.

Plusieurs Malosse les encerclèrent. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir faire équipe. Ils semblaient combattre en solitaire, bien qu'ils aient pu s'associer pour vaincre plus facilement les deux voyageurs. Encore un effet de la destruction de ce monde. L'un des chiens de feu attaqua, déclenchant le combat. Aaron esquiva l'attaque avant de riposter immédiatement à coup d'attaque plante. Alizé, de son côté, utilisait des petits couteaux qu'elle avait pu se fabriquer pour blesser un maximum ses assaillants.

Ensemble, les deux voyageurs combattaient et se protégeaient, en parfaite symbiose. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de se battre ensemble que même face à un groupe de Pokémon plus nombreux qu'eux, ils arrivaient à résister. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas affronter autant d'adversaire malgré tout. Bien que ces derniers n'arrêtent pas de se grogner dessus et ne combattait pas en équipe, ils étaient trop nombreux. Il était difficile de tous les repousser sans se faire blesser. Alizé commençait à accumuler de nombreuses égratignures tandis qu'Aaron avait été mordu à la jambe. Les blessures n'étaient pas particulièrement graves mais avec ce combat qui s'éternisait, cela pouvait devenir dangereux.

Avec une grimace de douleur, Alizé encaissa une Charge d'un des chiens des enfers. Déconcentrer par sa partenaire, le Massko voulut se rapprocher pour la protéger et se fit brûler par un autre assaillants. Ils commençaient à faiblir face à tant d'adversaire. Même en réussissant à en mettre plusieurs au tapis, les Malosse étaient apparemment affamés et n'allait pas se laisser faire. Après avoir réussi à assommer un des chiens de feu, elle voulut se redresser pour voir comment se débrouillait son partenaire. Mal lui en prit. Profitant de sa soudaine inattention, un Malosse lui sauta sur le dos. Elle s'effondra par terre avec un cri de douleur, immobilisée par le Pokémon feu.

Si Aaron avait pu, il aurait immédiatement couru vers l'humaine pour la sauver. Mais assailli par les Malosse comme il l'était, il ne put rien faire. Rien à part observer du coin de l'œil sa partenaire se faire agresser sans pouvoir se défendre. Cela l'enrageait plus que tout. Il était impuissant à la sauvée. Il ne servait à rien pour elle malgré sa promesse. Ses fichus chiens ne le lâchait pas, l'empêchant d'aider celle chère à son cœur. Arrivant à en envoyer deux au tapis, il essaya d'éviter les autres pour rejoindre Alizé. Rien à faire, il ne put pas faire plus de trois pas avant de se refaire attaquer. Et elle qui se débattait, repoussait du mieux qu'elle pouvait le molosse qui avait réussi à la mettre à terre.

D'un seul coup pourtant, quelque chose changea. Un jet d'eau toucha un des Malosse, le projetant au sol. D'autre attaque eau filèrent vers les assaillants des voyageurs. Et les chiens des enfers, effrayés par ces attaques qui semblaient venir de nulle part commencèrent à fuir. Au bout de quelque minute, il n'y avait plus personne. Aaron avait réussi à se débarrasser des derniers et Alizé se redressait doucement. Ils ignoraient d'où venait cette eau, ces attaques qui les avaient sauvé. Mais sans cela, leur aventure aurait surement été stoppée. L'humaine aurait bien voulu savoir qui avait fait cela. Pourtant personne ne s'approcha.

C'était comme si ils étaient seuls et que ces attaques avaient été le fruit d'un fantôme. Rien ne bougeait. Il n'y avait visiblement personne. Alizé insista pour qu'ils disent un mot de remerciement malgré l'absence de vie dans les environs. Ils décidèrent ensuite de partir. C'était trop dangereux de rester en terrain découvert. Et puis les Malosse pourraient vouloir revenir. L'humaine resta tout de même perdue dans ses pensées durant leur marche. Qui avait pu les sauver ainsi ? Quelqu'un qui avait également pris conscience de la folie de ce monde ?


	20. Alliance

Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'étrange évènement auquel ils avaient assisté. Un Pokémon eau devait certainement être la cause d'une attaque pareille. Mais pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas ? Et surtout, pourquoi les avait-il aider ? Y aurait-il d'autre Pokémon ne s'étant pas transformer en bête sauvage ? Cela était tellement peu probable qu'Alizé n'avait pas envisagée une telle possibilité jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls à avoir résistés à la vague de démence qu'offrait ce monde. Et surtout, elle voulait rencontrer à tout prix ce Pokémon. Mais si il ne se montrait pas, c'était peine perdue.

Ils avaient continué leur marche en s'enfonçant dans les terres. Vu que visiblement, les côtes n'abritaient pas de lieu pouvant protéger les reliques, ils devaient s'en éloigner pour trouver d'autre lieu. Seul quelque arbre se dressait devant eux, le reste étant une immense plaine. Etait-ce avant une forêt qui fut détruite ou était-ce naturel ? L'humaine l'ignorait. Son attention restait poser sur ce mystérieux Pokémon. Aaron était le seul attentif pour l'instant. Et bien que cela l'agaçait de savoir Alizé concentrée sur autre chose que la marche, il comprenait. Cela le perturbait d'avoir été sauvé par un inconnu.

Un bruit se fit entendre, les figeant sur place. Ils étaient suivis. Etait-ce leur sauveur ou bien un Pokémon affamé ? Sur leur garde, ils se mirent dos à dos, essayant de savoir d'où venait le bruit et s'il était potentiellement dangereux. Mais maintenant, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seule la respiration des deux voyageurs brisait le silence. Alors, Alizé décida d'essayer quelque chose de dangereux. Quelque chose qui risquait de les mettre en danger. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour débloquer la situation. Sinon, ils risquaient de rester ainsi longtemps et de développer une paranoïa excessive.

« Qui que tu sois, montre toi ! C'est toi qui nous à sauver, n'est-ce pas ? »

A peine avait elle finit de parler qu'Aaron la foudroya du regard. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'elle prenne ainsi la parole. Il était vrai que c'était dangereux. Cela pouvait rameuter tous les prédateurs des environs. Et puis, si celui qui les suivait prenait cela pour de la provocation, il risquait de les attaquer. Cependant, personne ne répondit à la question d'Alizé. Comme si il n'y avait réellement personne dans les environs. L'humaine avait pourtant l'impression d'être observé. Elle était vraiment certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Un nouveau bruit lui donna raison. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Prêt à se défendre si le moindre mouvement suspect se faisait voir, ils observèrent un Pokémon sortir des hautes herbes. Le Pokémon en question était bleu avec le ventre et les joues orange et possédait des nageoires. Alizé n'arrivait pas à retrouver le nom de l'espèce. Quelque chose commençant par F. Le Pokémon les regardait timidement, presque craintivement.

Il n'était visiblement pas rassurer de se savoir devant eux, à découvert. Et puis, Aaron devait aussi être la cause de cette peur, celui-ci regardant avec méfiance et agressivité le nouveau venu. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit intimidé après. L'humaine décida donc de prendre la parole, voulant calmer la tension présente et mieux comprendre la présence de l'intrus.

« Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu ici ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-J-je suis Flobio… répondit-il avec une voix rauque n'ayant que peu servit.

-Et pourquoi viens-tu nous voir comme ça ? » Rajouta Aaron avec agressivité.

Alizé regarda son partenaire avec désapprobation. Le nouveau semblait déjà bien assez intimider comme cela. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Mais le Massko n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, ignorant le regard de sa partenaire pour fixer le Flobio. Maintenant qu'il avait dit son espèce, les souvenirs de l'humaine revenait. C'était un Pokémon eau. Il était donc certainement l'investigateur de l'attaque surprise contre les Malosse.

« P-pourquoi vous n'êtes pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne vous entretuez vous pas ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes alliez ? Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi.

-Aaron est mon frère. Il m'accompagne dans un long voyage pour sauver le monde de cette obscurité. Nous sommes liés depuis notre rencontre et rien ne pourra nous séparer. Même la folie de ce monde ne nous atteindra pas. Nous avons un but à attendre, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire battre par ce monde.

-Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, tu veux quoi ? C'est toi qui nous as aidés avec les Malosse ? »

L'humaine foudroya du regard son partenaire pour avoir rajouté une chose pareil. Elle lui écrasa même la patte pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Cette fois, il daigna tourner son regard vers elle. Regard emplit de méfiance envers le nouvelle être qui leurs adressait la parole. Aaron devenait de plus en plus surprotecteur envers elle. Elle était certaine que si on lui proposait d'enfermer Alizé dans une grotte loin de tout pour être en sécurité, il accepterait sans hésitation. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse faire. Ce Flobio semblait sincère, ils n'avaient pas à le craindre.

« Oui, je voulais vous aider pour comprendre… Cela veut dire quoi ''sauver le monde de cette obscurité'' ? Le monde a toujours été comme ça, non ? Je veux comprendre pourquoi vous voulez changer quelque chose à ce monde. Il y aurait un moyen de le rendre meilleurs ?

-Oui, c'est pour cela que nous voyageons.

-Je peux vous accompagnez ? »

Le silence se fit face à cette question. Alizé comme Aaron étaient abasourdi par une telle question. Jamais ils n'auraient envisagé d'accueillir quelqu'un dans leur groupe. Rien que de rencontrer un nouveau Pokémon n'ayant pas succombé à la folie paraissait incroyable alors qu'il veuille en plus se joindre à eux… Cela pourrait leur donner une protection supplémentaire, le Flobio était fort d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu avec les Malosse. Et peut-être qu'il savait où se trouvait les autres reliques. Que des avantages à première vue.

L'humaine se tourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, voulant son avis avant de donner la moindre réponse. Ce genre de décision se prenait en groupe et non pas seul dans son coin. Et ce que son frère de cœur acceptait d'accueillir ce Pokémon dans leur groupe ? D'après son regard, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord. On ne savait rien de ce Pokémon, il pouvait être dangereux. Il pourrait même les assassiner durant le sommeil des deux voyageurs. Mais c'était une sécurité supplémentaire s'il restait honnête et il pourrait peut-être faire office de carte si il connaissait les reliques. Après un débat silencieux par regard, les deux se mirent d'accord.

« Nous acceptons que tu nous accompagnes. Ce sera une alliance. Cela te va ?

-Oui ! Une alliance entre Pokémon, je n'avais encore jamais vu ou entendu une chose pareille. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider. Où allons-nous ?

-Vers la prochaine relique ! Mais pour cela, nous allons d'abord nous arrêter dans un endroit calme pour soigner nos blessures dû au dernier affrontement, répondit l'humaine. Connais-tu un lieu pas loin d'ici qui répond à ces conditions ?

-Sans problème ! Je vous y emmène dès maintenant. »

Le groupe suivit alors le Flobio. Malgré cette alliance, ils restaient prudents. Aaron ne lâchait pas des yeux le nouveau venu. Il avait certainement peur de le voir se dérober d'un coup ou les attaquer. Pourtant aucun accident de ce genre n'arriva. Alizé quant à elle réfléchissait. Un autre Pokémon les avait rejoints. Cela voulait dire que, peut-être qu'ils pourraient rallier à leur cause d'autre n'ayant pas totalement perdu l'esprit. Cette alliance signifiait beaucoup de chose à ses yeux. Cela voulait dire que l'espoir grandissait. Parce que maintenant, ce n'était plus simplement un frère et une sœur qui voulait changer le monde. Si d'autre se sentait concerner et les aidait, alors les choses allaient réellement être transformé.


	21. Chaleur

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un étrange endroit. Devant eux se trouvait un petit lac. Et tout autour, il y avait comme de la brume. Il faisait également bizarrement chaud. Le Flobio, visiblement pas du tout déranger par cela, s'approcha même et entra dans l'eau. Il eut un étrange sourire béat quand il fut entièrement immerger. Pendant ce temps, les deux compagnons restaient sur la rive sans savoir comment réagir. Ils n'avaient pas voyagé particulièrement longtemps pour arriver jusque-là. Mais la méfiance d'Aaron n'avait pas baissé. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à ce Pokémon. Bien plus curieuse que son frère, Alizé s'approcha de l'eau pour essayer de comprendre l'origine de cette chaleur. En mettant finalement sa main dans l'eau, elle eut un sursaut.

« L'eau est brûlante ! »

Voilà d'où venait toute cette chaleur. L'eau chauffait le lieu et ses environs. Toujours méfiant, Aaron mit un bout de son pied dans l'eau pour se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Et c'était étrange. Jamais les deux camarades n'avait vu de l'eau chauffée. C'était vraiment une première pour eux. L'humaine hésita très peu de temps avant de glisser dans l'eau pour pouvoir profiter d'une telle chaleur. Elle avait heureusement pied et l'eau n'était pas très profonde. Elle appréciait ainsi de la chaleur agréable du liquide. Elle sentait le regard agacé d'Aaron qui ne devait pas aimer voir sa camarade encore une fois faire ce qu'elle voulait sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il s'assied pourtant au bord de l'eau, laissant ses jambes trempées, prêt à intervenir si un ennemi apparaissait.

« Pourquoi vous-avez deux noms ? »

Le Flobio s'était finalement redresser et les regardait avec sérieux et curiosité. Les deux s'était présenté durant la marche, indiquant leurs noms d'espèce mais également celui qu'ils portaient. Le Pokémon eau voulait certainement comprendre pourquoi les deux voyageurs étaient si différents des autres Pokémon. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait la différence pour que leurs mentalité soit autre. Peut-être pensait-il qu'avoir un nom changeait les pensées des Pokémon et les rendait moins bestiaux. En tout cas, Alizé s'empressa de répondre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Humaine et Massko sont le nom de notre espèce. Mais Alizé et Aaron sont des noms qui nous sont personnels. Ce sont ces noms qui nous différencient des autres Pokémon de notre espèce.

-Alors je peux aussi avoir un nom ? »

Cette fois, Alizé ne sut quoi répondre. Les noms qu'ils avaient reçus, ils ne les avaient pas demandés à l'origine et c'était celui qu'elle considérait comme son père qui les leurs avait donnés. Elle ne connaissait pas la cérémonie qui avait été mis en place pour l'occasion et ne savait pas si on pouvait lui en donner un sans la cérémonie. Elle aurait voulu lui dire oui mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir. Et puis c'était celui qui faisait la cérémonie qui devait donner un nom au Pokémon. Elle avait peur de ne pas en trouver un suffisamment bien pour le Flobio qui avait à présent rejoint le groupe. L'humaine ne voulait pas donner un nom qui se révèlerait mauvais au final.

« Je m'appellerai Neil alors ! reprit pourtant le Flobio »

Encore une fois, Alizé ne savait pas quoi dire. Pouvait-il se donner un nom ainsi, sans cérémonie ou rituel particulier ? Avait-il le droit d'avoir un nom qu'il avait lui-même choisi ? L'humaine l'ignorait. Alors elle décida de se taire, de ne pas faire de réflexion à ce sujet. Après tout, si cela faisait plaisir au Flobio, elle n'avait rien à dire. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement joyeux à présent. Avoir un nom avait l'air de le remplir de joie. Cela lui rappelait le jour où elle avait reçu le sien. Le jour qui avait transformé la simple humaine en Alizé. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Les trois voyageurs prirent le temps de soigner leurs blessures avant de repartir. Ils avaient suffisamment profité de cette source d'eau chaude. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester trop longtemps ainsi. Comme toujours, c'était bien trop dangereux. Ils repartirent donc, reposer et prêt à affronter de nouveaux périls. La chaleur avait au moins pu les détendre et leurs redonner de l'énergie. Alizé en tête, ils marchaient à présent d'un pas régulier et sans interruption. Le but était de parcourir le maximum de kilomètre avant que la fatigue ne les assaille.

Finalement, ils se stoppèrent, épuisés et ne sentant plus leurs jambes. Le terrain commençait à être ardu. L'humaine avait l'impression qu'ils commençaient à être de plus en plus haut. En altitude. Allait-elle réussir à toucher le ciel si ils continuaient de monter ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Et si oui, quelle sensation cela faisait-il ? Tant de questions qu'elle se posait, voulant tout découvrir du monde. Elle aimerait bien faire une alliance avec un Pokémon volant. Si c'était possible, elle demanderait à monter sur son dos pour connaître les sensations que cela donnait.

Elle interrompit ses rêveries quand Aaron lui adressa la parole. Ils devaient mettre en place un tour de garde pour s'assurer qu'aucun Pokémon ne les attaque durant la nuit. N'ayant toujours pas confiance en Neil, se fut le Massko qui se porta volontaire pour commencer. Tandis que ce dernier s'asseyait, surveillant les alentours, Alizé se blottit contre lui en soupirant de bien-être. La douce chaleur que diffusait le corps de son frère était vraiment agréable. Elle sursauta soudainement en sentant une autre peau se coller à la sienne. C'était Neil qui avait décidé de se coller également à elle pour dormir.

La peau un peu visqueuse et plus froide la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Puis finalement, en s'adaptant à la sensation de cet autre épiderme, elle sentit la chaleur du Pokémon eau. Moins forte que celle de son frère, elle restait tout de même agréable. Cette chaleur corporel relaxait et endormait l'humaine. Elle aimait tellement cette sensation. La chaleur en général était quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Dans ce monde froid et cruel, ces rares moments de chaleur était tout ce qu'il restait. Et une chose qu'Alizé espérait, c'était que ces petits moments de calme et de repos ne se finissent ou ne s'arrêtent jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le Flobio a maintenant aussi un nom ! Neil signifie "éclat du soleil" vu qu'il est comme une lumière d'espoir pour Alizé et Aaron.


	22. Difficulté

« Alizé, arrête de t'obstinée, on n'y arrivera pas !

-Soit pas négatif Aaron ! Je suis sûre qu'on y est presque. Encore quelques efforts et ce sera bon.

-Tu vas tous nous tuer plutôt ! Faisons demi-tour et trouvons un autre chemin.

-On y est presque, encore un effort ! Vous me faites confiance, non ? »

L'humaine regardait ses deux partenaires, mécontente. Avaient-ils aussi peu confiance en elle ? C'était franchement vexant. Surtout qu'elle était presque sûre d'elle. Après s'être réveillés, ils étaient reparties et avaient continués de prendre de l'altitude. Ils montaient de plus en plus haut. Ils escaladaient une montagne d'après Neil. Au bout d'un moment, quelque chose d'étrange était apparue. C'était froid et blanc. De la neige. Cette chose avait vraiment une texture étrange. Aaron n'aimait par contre pas du tout cette matière gelée. Il restait à quelque pas de l'humaine, essayant d'avoir le minimum de contact avec cette eau glacée. Et le Flobio, nullement gêner par le froid, avançait sans problème, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils avaient ensuite reprit la route, Alizé toujours en tête et insistant pour traverser les montagnes. Et cela, malgré la tempête de neige qui avait commencé et prit de l'ampleur au fil des minutes. A présent, les trois voyageurs étaient pris aux milieux d'une violente tempête et arrivaient à peine à avancer. Aaron avait commencé à essayer de percevoir l'humaine de faire demi-tour. Mais celle-ci, toujours aussi entêtée, n'était pas d'accord. Alors ils se disputaient au milieu des bourrasques gelées, avec comme seul spectateur un Flobio parfaitement neutre et refusant de prendre parti.

« Ne fait pas l'enfant, tu vois bien que c'est bien trop dangereux de continuer ! Il faut rebrousser chemin, on contournera la montagne.

-Mais je veux aller plus loin ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a une relique là-bas.

-Tu es toi-même gelée, on ne survivra pas longtemps ainsi. Il faut repartir immédiatement.

-Mais je ne veux pas abandonner maintenant !

-On n'abandonne pas, on change de trajet mais on accomplira la même chose, je te le promets. Alors redescendons et mettons-nous à l'abri. »

L'humaine hésitait. Elle voulait vraiment réussir à traverser cette montagne mais Aaron avait raison. Elle était congelée et dans cette situation, ils avaient peu de chance de survivre. Mais elle voulait vraiment atteindre le sommet. Alizé était persuadée qu'ainsi, ils pourraient toucher le ciel. Elle aimerait tellement monter le plus haut possible. Mais le Massko avait parfaitement raison. Ils avaient plus de chance de mourir que d'arriver au pic. Alors, avec un soupir résigné, elle suivit son frère et commença à redescendre. Neil qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot leurs emboita le pas.

Essayant de ne pas se perdre de vu dans cette immense tempête, les trois voyageurs faisaient de leurs mieux pour ne pas se tordre la patte ou tomber en descendant. Les chances de mourir gelé ou perdu dans la neige étaient importantes. Le Flobio était le seul qui n'était pas déranger par le froid. A croire qu'il était insensible à tout cela. C'était vraiment étrange comme Pokémon. Etrange mais sympathique. Toujours souriant, n'hésitant pas à rendre service et parlant avec plaisir. Un drôle de Pokémon qui ne devait pas avoir eu une vie facile avant de les avoir rencontrés. Mais si il était heureux maintenant, en compagnie d'Alizé et Aaron, alors tout allait pour le mieux.

Un gros bruit sourd immobilisa les trois voyageurs. Quelque chose de particulièrement gros était en train de dévaler la montagne dans leur direction. Effrayés par cela, ils se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Du coin de l'œil, Alizé voyait un immense tas de neige dévaler la pente. Une avalanche qui serait certainement meurtrière pour eux. Il fallait absolument trouver un abri avant de se faire engloutir par elle. Mais avec la tempête de neige, la visibilité était bien trop faible. Ils ne voyaient presque rien, tellement qu'ils auraient pu manquer un Ursaring à trois mètres d'eux. Sauf si ils tombaient directement sur un abri. Mais il y avait peu de chance qu'une telle chose arrive.

Soudain, le sol s'écroula sous les pas d'Alizé. Avec un cri de peur, elle s'agrippa à la chose la plus proche d'elle, Aaron, qui attrapa lui-même Neil. Et ils se firent tous entrainer, chutant au fond de l'ouverture. Il était à présent dans une sorte de grotte, le trou au-dessus d'eux étant la seule source de lumière. Craignant que l'avalanche ne les engloutissent, l'humaine se blottit contre celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. Ils ne pouvaient pas finir comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop idiot comme mort. Simplement à cause de son entêtement idiot.

Mais heureusement pour eux, la neige n'entra pas dans le trou. L'avalanche ne fit que passer par-dessus à toute vitesse, coupant la seule source de luminosité du lieu. Ils étaient tous les trois bloqué dans un lieu inconnu, dans le noir total. Ils ne voyaient absolument rien dans ces ténèbres. Le monde était peut-être plonger dans des ténèbres éternelles mais cela n'empêchait pas de voir normalement. Pas comme dans ce lieu aussi sombre que du charbon. Et puis, il y faisait froid. Alizé se colla encore plus contre son frère en tremblant. Les murs de ce lieu étaient fait de glace, c'était normal qu'ils tremblent de froid.

A tâtons, Neil réussit à rejoindre les deux et ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer. C'était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour ne pas mourir immédiatement de froid. Et au loin, le bruit sourd de l'avalanche disparaissait peu à peu. Comment allaient-ils faire pour sortir de cet endroit ? Si ils ne voyaient rien, ils n'avaient aucune chance de trouver une sortie. Ils finissaient bloquer dans ce lieu sans pouvoir en sortir. Certainement la pire fin pouvant exister. Bloquer dans un lieu, sachant qu'ils allaient mourir de faim et de froid sans pouvoir rien faire. Alizé s'en voulait d'avoir autant insisté pour passer cette montagne. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Sans son stupide entêtement, ils seraient encore en vie, marchant vers une future relique.

« Désolé… C'est de ma faute si on est là. Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Personne ne prit la parole après l'humaine. Aaron ne fit que la serrer plus fort pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui pardonnait. Jamais il ne pourrait garder rancune envers celle qu'il aimait. Alors le silence se poursuivit, seulement interrompu par la respiration des voyageurs. Un long moment passa ainsi. Puis, un bruit se fit entendre. Un bruit sourd et étouffer, comme si quelqu'un se rapprochait d'eux. Avaient-ils un espoir de s'échapper de cette prison de glace ? Alizé se redressa brusquement, essayant de savoir d'où venait le son. Au-dessus d'eux. Certainement du trou où ils étaient tombés. Le bruit continua encore et encore. Les trois voyageurs, sur le qui-vive, attendaient avec impatience, voulant savoir si ils pouvaient s'échapper.

Et soudain, la vue fut rendue aux trois êtres bloqués dans le trou. Quelqu'un venait de percer une ouverture permettant de voir l'extérieur. Devenue habituée à l'obscurité du trou, Alizé fut ébloui un court instant. Puis, la vue lui fut rendue. Au-dessus d'eux, à l'entrée du trou, un Pokémon les fixait. Une fourrure blanche entourait un visage visiblement stupéfait. Un visage bleu foncé, presque noir.


	23. Froid

C'était un Absol. Un Absol avait rouvert le trou et les fixait avec étonnement. De leur côté, les trois voyageurs étaient sur leurs garde, prêt à contrer une attaque du Pokémon ténèbres. Mais rien ne vient. Le Pokémon ne faisait que les fixer sans réagir. Puis il s'écarta de l'ouverture, disparaissant de leur vision. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'éloigner doucement avant que le silence ne se fasse. Etait-il parti ? Alizé l'ignorait et ne savait pas comment ils devaient réagir. Devaient-ils sortir du trou maintenant ou attendre encore pour être sûr d'être en sécurité ?

En silence, Aaron essayait de la persuader d'attendre. Comme toujours, trop prudent et protecteur, il voulait rester à l'intérieur. Mais elle voyait bien que rester encore risquait aussi de causer leurs morts. Ils étaient bien trop gelés, ils devaient bouger. Alizé avait l'impression de voir sa peau devenir bleue par endroit, Aaron voyait ses feuilles lentement se couvrir de glace et Neil tremblait de froid. Ils devaient bouger, même si pour cela ils allaient devoir affronter un Pokémon. De toute façon, leurs vies ne se résumaient qu'à cela. Se battre ou mourir. Alors autant continuer.

« On y va.

-Mais c'est bien trop dangereux ! Il est peut-être en train d'attendre qu'on sorte pour nous tuer !

-Tu as vu notre état ? On ne survivra pas longtemps non plus en restant ici. Il fait bien trop froid, on doit prendre ce risque. Et toi Neil, tu en pense quoi ?

-On n'a plus grand-chose à perdre à mon avis. Autant essayer, répondit le Flobio en frissonnant. »

Se renfrognant en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de persuader ses camarades, le Massko insista tout de même pour sortir en premier. Il restera le protecteur, même si elle se mettait tout le temps en danger il serait toujours celui qui prendrait les coups pour l'empêcher de se blesser. Alors sans hésitation et en attendant à peine la réponse de l'humaine, il sortit du trou. Autour il n'y avait rien. Un paysage totalement blanc, enneigé. Il allait annoncer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger quand il croisa un regard de sang.

L'Absol était toujours là. Allongé dans la neige, se confondant avec le blanc, il le fixait sans rien dire. Aaron s'était crispé en le voyant, s'attendant à contrer une quelconque attaque. Mais rien ne vient. Le Pokémon ténèbres continuait de le regarder sans réagir, le visage impassible. Il semblait plus vieux que lui. Là ou Neil semblait avoir le même âge qu'Alizé et lui, le Pokémon désastre paraissait être bien plus vieux. Un adulte pur et dur là ou eux n'était que des jeunes. Et c'était peut être encore plus effrayant. Car quelqu'un qui a réussi à survivre jusque-là était certainement très fort et dangereux.

Toujours sur ses gardes et en gardant un œil sur lui, le Massko aida ses deux camarades à sortir. Puis, ils fixèrent l'Absol qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place. Et comme toujours, là ou Aaron était méfiant et prêt à se battre, Alizé s'approchait avec curiosité. Neil quant à lui attendait de voir quelqu'un réagir. L'humaine fut finalement arrêter par son frère, ne voulant pas la laisser trop s'approcher d'un possible danger. Elle brisa tout de même le silence, ne supportant pas toute la tension qui s'était installé.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? »

Le Pokémon ténèbres sembla étonné qu'on lui adresse la parole. Il se leva doucement, prenant tout son temps avant de s'ébrouer vivement pour enlever toute la neige qui restait accrochée à son pelage. Les trois voyageurs se crispèrent, prêt à réagir en cas de violente attaque mais rien ne vint. L'Absol continuait de les observer sans rien dire. Comme si il les jaugeait et essayait de deviner leurs pensées. Le silence s'était réinstallé, dérangeant Alizé qui s'apprêtait à reparler. Quand soudain, il parla.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait trois odeurs différentes qui se superposait et restaient ensemble. Alors j'ai suivi l'alliance d'odeur jusqu'à tomber sur vous. Je me demandais pourquoi trois êtres restaient ensemble dans ce monde détruit ou plus personne ne s'allie.

-C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes allier. Pour changer les choses, répondit Alizé.

-Parce que vous pensez réussir à modifier une telle chose ? Vous y croyez vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous rendrons la lumière et la vie à se monde et tout s'arrangera !

-C'est beau de croire à de telle chose mais réussir est bien plus difficile. Comment pensez-vous réussir un exploit pareil ?

-Nous trouverons. Nous réussirons à trouver quelque chose en continuant d'explorer. Tant que nous serons en vie, nous continueront d'y croire. »

L'Absol eu un sourire en entendant cela. Comme si il trouvait amusant la réponse de l'humaine. Et cette dernière ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ses paroles. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades. Aaron était toujours prêt à intervenir, à sauter sur le Pokémon ténèbres pour protéger le groupe. Neil regardait avec curiosité l'inconnu, essayant certainement comme Alizé de comprendre les intentions de ce Pokémon. Pokémon qui semblait totalement détendu et amusé par la tension qui envahissait le groupe. Il reprit finalement la parole.

« Oui, je pense que je vais vous suivre.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais suivre votre petit groupe aux pensées utopiques. J'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où cet optimisme vous portera. Jusque où vous continuerez d'espérer avant d'abandonner et de mourir un à un. Jusqu'où cette quête ira avant de comprendre que vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Et il continuait de dire cela avec un petit sourire, bien amusé par l'expression horrifiée qui prenait place sur les visages. L'Absol s'amusait à les effrayer par ses paroles, à semer le doute dans leurs esprits. Mais cela ne changea pas les pensées d'Alizé. Ils réussiraient coûte que coûte. Ils changeraient le monde. Peu importe ce que pensait les autres. Il y arriverait, point final. Elle ne laisserait abattre pour rien au monde. Le problème, c'était le doute qu'il avait disséminé dans l'esprit de ses partenaires.

Neil ne semblait pas plus troubler par les paroles du type ténèbres. Le Flobio les suivait en partit pour les aider mais aussi pour ne pas être seul. L'union faisait la force et le type eau aimait la solidarité qui reliait tous les membres du groupe. Il n'avait pas peur d'échouer vu que son but était surtout de rester avec eux. Non, le problème n'était pas Neil. C'était Aaron.

Parce que le Massko doutait déjà de la réussite de cette quête. Parce qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas la mort de ses partenaires. Et qu'on lui annonce que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec le faisait douter et lui donnait envie de renoncer. De trouver un lieu sans trop de danger pour protéger Alizé et vivre calmement. Tout pour préserver Alizé. Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux de la laisser suivre son objectif ? Elle risquait de toute manière de le haïr si il l'obligeait à vivre bloquer quelque part. Ne devait-il pas lui faire confiance pour une fois, même si cela les emmenait à la mort ? Les pensées du Massko furent rapidement éclipsé par l'humaine qui avait finalement reprit la parole.

« Tu te trompes, nous réussiront.

-Voyez-vous ça.

-Parce qu'il y a un espoir. Nous sommes trois à s'être allier. Cela veut dire qu'il y en a peut-être d'autre qui pense la même chose que nous. Ensemble, nous pouvons trouver la cause de la destruction du monde et arranger les choses. Peu importe ce que tu peux dire, nous réussiront. »

L'Absol semblait particulièrement amusé par la réponse de l'humaine. Un petit rire lui échappa, rire qui mourut rapidement. Le silence s'installait de nouveau entre eux. Il observait le petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec attention. Le Pokémon ténèbres semblait réfléchir intensément. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Toujours aussi curieuse qu'avant, Alizé aurait bien voulu lire dans ses pensées. Surtout que le silence s'éternisait et qu'il faisait toujours aussi froid. Ils devaient bouger s'ils ne voulaient être réellement congelés.

« Venez, on descend la montagne, il fait beaucoup trop froid pour rester ici, dit Alizé en frissonnant.

-Oui, c'est décidé. Je vais vous suivre, reprit l'Absol.

-A une condition alors.

-Laquelle, demanda le type ténèbres avec méfiance.

-Il te faut un nom. Dans le groupe, nous avons tous un nom alors si tu nous suis, tu dois en avoir également un. »

Il sembla étonné d'entendre une telle condition. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Et personne d'autre non plus ne s'y attendait. Il était vrai que chacun avait un nom mais ni Aaron ni Neil ne s'attendait à voir cela devenir une obligation pour voyager avec eux. Mais Alizé n'en démordrait pas. Avoir un nom, cela sera leur symbole, leur signe de reconnaissance. Chacun est unique en son genre, grâce à ce nom.

« Si tu ne sais pas comment te nommer, je peux te trouver un nom si tu veux…

-Non c'est bon. Appelez-moi Agénor qu'on en finisse.

-Très bien ! Maintenant allons-y, descendons de cette montagne et continuons notre chemin ! »

Les quatre voyageurs quittèrent ainsi le froid glaçant de la montagne, un nouveau membre s'étant ajouté au groupe. Un optimisme inébranlable envahissait Alizé au fil des pas qu'ils faisaient. Ils prenaient de l'importance. Même si ce n'était pas pour le même but, ils se rassemblaient. Ils s'entraidaient face aux difficultés et combattaient tous les obstacles. Ensemble, tous ensemble contre l'Ombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agénor vient du grec et signifie "Vaillant". Et pour la différence d'âge cité dans le texte entre l'Absol et le reste du groupe, Alizé et compagnie ont environ la vingtaine et Agénor est plus sur la trentaine.


	24. Repos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! 
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu spécial... Tout simplement parce qu'il a été corrigé par Neechu ! Elle a acceptée de corriger mes textes et donc d'être ma bêta-lectrice. Encore merci à elle, j'espère qu'ainsi vous pourrez encore plus profiter sans avoir des fautes dans tout le texte ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était étrange. Plus aucun Pokémon ne les attaquait à présent. Alizé s'en rendit compte la première fois, assise près des autres durant une pause. C'était son tour de garde, les autres se reposaient. Elle avait ainsi eu le temps de réfléchir. Toutes les attaques qu'elle avait subies avaient petit à petit disparues avec l'arrivée de nouveaux membres dans le groupe. Plus ils étaient nombreux, moins ils se faisaient attaquer. Un groupe effrayait et empêchait ceux ayant perdu l'esprit d'attaquer. Comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose les faisant renoncer à attaquer.

C'était bizarre mais l'humaine ne s'en plaindrait certainement jamais. Ils étaient bien plus en sécurité ainsi. Et être moins sur leurs gardes lui faisait du bien. Ainsi, elle pouvait se concentrer sur la quête. La recherche des autres reliques. Pour l'instant, une seule avait été trouvée. C'était vraiment peu, mais Alizé ne se démotivait pourtant pas. Elle était certaine qu'ils allaient finir par en trouver de nouvelles. Son instinct lui disait même qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à en trouver une seconde. Bon, peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure source d'informations possible mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y croire.

Son regard se posa sur Aaron qui dormait à ses côtés. Il semblait tellement inoffensif ainsi. Le fier et preux Massko dormait comme un enfant quand le tour de garde revenait à Alizé. C'était fou, la méfiance qu'il avait encore envers ses camarades. Et malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à y remédier. Pour lui, elle seule était digne de confiance. Alors peut-être qu'il côtoyait les deux autres régulièrement et parlait un peu avec eux mais rien de plus, il restait toujours sur ses gardes. Elle trouvait cela franchement dommage. D'autant plus que les deux autres Pokémon avaient toute sa confiance.

Neil était vraiment agréable, toujours là pour rendre service. Il parlait assez peu mais Alizé l'appréciait vraiment. Il lui avait un petit peu parlé de son passé et surtout de combien il était heureux de vivre à présent avec eux à présent. Fixant le Flobio endormit non loin, elle eut un léger sourire. Très pragmatique, le type eau ne prenait jamais part aux disputes et conflits mais donnait un avis très souvent juste si on l'interrogeait. Et puis, il y avait Agénor…

Le cherchant du regard, Alizé fronça les sourcils. Il n'était nul part. Comme si il s'était changé en fantôme et avait disparu. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Sans bruit, elle se leva et s'éloigna à la recherche du type ténèbres. Essayant de ne pas trop s'écarter des deux autres dormeurs, l'humaine chercha une tâche de blanc. Quelque chose lui indiquant l'endroit où l'Absol se trouvait. Elle le trouva finalement en haut d'un rocher, en train d'observer le ciel.

Agénor était certainement le plus étrange et mystérieux de la troupe. Silencieux, on ne l'entendait que très rarement mais toujours pour faire des commentaires sarcastiques ou désagréables. Effectivement, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'Aaron n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Les disputes entre les deux Pokémon étaient d'ailleurs assez violentes et bruyantes. Mais comme plus aucun Pokémon ne venait les attaquer, le bruit n'était plus aussi dangereux qu'avant. Cela leurs permettaient également d'avancer bien plus vite.

Ils s'étaient bien éloignés de la montagne, une plaine s'étalait à présent devant eux. Quelques rochers et arbres agrémentaient de temps en temps le paysage mais rien de plus. Curieuse, l'humaine rejoignit finalement l'Absol en haut de son rocher. Il ne réagit pas en la sentant s'asseoir à côté de lui, l'ayant très certainement entendue s'approcher. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment dans le silence total avant qu'Alizé ne prit finalement la parole, ne supportant pas un tel calme.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? C'est mon tour de garde, je t'aurais réveillé après. »

Mais l'Absol ne lui répondit pas. On aurait pu le prendre pour une statue. En le fixant, agacée de ne pas avoir de réponse, l'humaine eu envie de plonger sa main dans la fourrure blanche. Juste par curiosité. Elle avait envie de savoir ce que cela faisait de toucher une fourrure encore chaude et non éclaboussée de sang. Les écailles d'Aaron n'apportaient pas les mêmes impressions et Alizé avait vraiment envie de connaître de nouvelles sensations. Elle approchait doucement sa main des longs poils blancs mais le type ténèbres prit finalement la parole.

« Il y a quelque chose, là-bas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Un lieu qui dégage une étrange énergie. Empli de cristaux, il en émane une sensation de malaise constant. Même ceux ayant perdu l'esprit ne s'en approche pas.

\- Alors notre nouvelle destination est toute choisie ! »

Agénor bougea enfin, tournant la tête pour regarder l'humaine, visiblement étonné de sa réponse. Elle devait paraître un peu suicidaire à vouloir absolument se précipiter vers les endroits dangereux. Elle le savait parfaitement mais ne comptait en aucun cas changer son comportement. Elle se laissait porter par son instinct peu importe le danger. Mais l'humaine avait toujours survécu jusqu'à présent. Et puis, avec le groupe, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce fut. Ensemble, ils étaient assez forts pour tout affronter, elle en était certaine. Agénor reprit la parole peu après.

« Une optimiste suicidaire, un dévoué et un désespéré. Dans quelle drôle d'équipe suis-je tombé ? J'ai hâte de voir la suite des événements, tout cela va être très intéressant… »

Et avant qu'Alizé put faire le moindre mouvement, il descendit du rocher pour rejoindre les deux autres Pokémon. Elle resta un moment sans bouger à l'observer se coucher à quelque pas des autres. Elle ne le comprenait toujours pas. Alizé remarqua un peu plus tard son frère se redresser. Il la chercha quelque secondes du regard avant de la rejoindre, en haut du rocher. Ils restèrent quelque instant silencieux à regarder les environs avant qu'Aaron ne prit la parole.

« Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Je sais mais il faut t'habituer. Nous allons rester ensemble jusqu'au bout alors essaye de faire avec et de laisser de côté ta haine.

\- Je peux comprendre que tu apprécies Neil, il n'est pas méchant et toujours là pour aider, mais comment peux-tu apprécier cet Absol ? Il est odieux, désagréable et la seule chose qu'il veut voir c'est notre chute.

\- Il ne tient qu'à nous de lui prouver que notre objectif n'est pas impossible. Je suis sûre qu'il a un bon fond.

\- Ton optimisme me désespère de plus en plus… Tu fais confiance à n'importe qui ! Et s'il faisait semblant, et s'il attendait le meilleur moment pour nous tuer ? Tous les Pokémon ne sont pas des gentils en attente de rédemption. Ils ont autant tué que toi ou moi alors ne fait pas aussi facilement confiance aux autres ! Je te rappelle que nous vivons dans un monde où la loi du plus fort règne !

\- Je le sais bien. Mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce monde change. Parce que nous sommes là. Nous sommes quatre êtres s'étant alliés pour changer les choses. Nous avons combattu la folie et la bestialité pour se rassembler et affronter ce monde. Nous pouvons changer les choses, j'en suis convaincue. Et plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous seront fort.

-Mais cet objectif dont tu parles, il nous mène à où ? On marche depuis très longtemps et pourtant rien. Absolument rien depuis la grotte du désert. Où cette quête nous mènera-t-elle ?

\- Justement, nous avons une nouvelle destination ! Agénor a parlé d'un lieu particulier. Nous allons voir des cristaux ! »

Aaron ne répliqua pas, ayant parfaitement comprit que, peu importait les arguments qu'il pourrait utiliser, il ne fera pas changer d'avis sa camarade. Bien qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en l'Absol et qu'Alizé était toujours aussi imprudente, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la percevoir qu'elle courait à la mort en continuant ainsi. Encore une fois, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire serait de la protéger de tous les dangers. D'être sur ses gardes, prêt à empêcher la moindre attaque, le moindre danger, de la toucher. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu curieux de ce nouvel endroit qu'ils allaient explorer. Un lieu empli de cristaux ? C'était étrange.

Alizé, quant à elle, était toujours aussi joyeuse. L'absence de réponse de son frère la persuadait qu'elle avait raison. Malgré tous les dangers, elle voulait croire aux changements de ce monde. Un bâillement lui échappa, ce qui fit sourire tendrement le Massko. Il l'envoya se coucher et prit son tour de garde sans hésiter. L'humaine descendit du rocher et alla s'installer aux côtés de Neil. Rapidement, elle s'endormit, étant certaine que tout se passerait bien à l'avenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans deux semaines, vous savez quel événement nous fêtons ? Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? C'est l'anniversaire de Passé du Futur voyons ! J'ai hâte d'y être, pas vous ? En plus, je vais vous faire un petit secret... Il y a de grande chance qu'une petite fanfic (pas plus de 5 chapitres) apparaisse pour l'anniversaire ou durant le mois de septembre ! Quel rapport avec PdF ? L'histoire de cette petite fanfic est spéciale, il s'agit d'une sorte de préquelle ! Et on y reverra un personnage en particulier. Alors surveillez votre écran !
> 
> Merci à htremolidelaforet, ThePrincessofKatz et ToxicityK qui sont des supers amis qui m'encouragent énormément dans mes écrits et sans qui je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose. Je vous aime les filles, bisous ! (c'était l'instant remerciement spéciaux aux amis IRL, bonne journée !)


	25. Cristal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ?
> 
> Alors que la rentrée scolaire est à notre porte, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre qui fête donc le premier anniversaire de Passé du Futur ! Mais je ne vais pas vous écrire un roman alors que vous voulez juste lire le chapitre alors rendez-vous en note de fin !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le groupe était devant cette fameuse grotte remplie de cristaux et elle comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire Agénor par une « sensation de malaise ». Ce lieu dégageait quelque chose de repoussant, de désagréable au possible qui éloignait tout Pokémon. L'humaine avait elle-même eu du mal à ne pas faire demi-tour en s'approchant. Elle était certaine que la relique était à l'intérieur, ils ne devaient pas renoncer. Surtout pas maintenant, ils étaient sur le point de voir une grande avancée dans leur quête. À présent, une autre épreuve s'imposait : persuader Aaron et Agénor d'entrer.

Si elle pouvait comprendre la réaction du Massko, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voulait l'empêcher d'aller quelque part, celle de l'Absol la déroutait. Pourquoi était-il si réticent à l'idée explorer nouveau lieu ? Surtout que, quand il l'avait évoqué, il n'avait pas l'air si dégouté. Il semblait ne pas aimer cet endroit et pas seulement à cause de l'impression qui s'en dégageait. Mais Alizé n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Elle devait donc essayer de les faire aller à l'intérieur sans qu'ils ne fassent immédiatement demi-tour. Si au moins Aaron voulait bien y aller… Agénor n'aurait plus le choix et serait obligé d'accepter.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas entrer ? Il faut vérifier que la relique si trouve bel et bien ! C'est le but de notre voyage alors il faut y aller.

\- Tu sens l'impression qui se dégage de ce lieu ? répondit aussitôt Aaron. C'est certainement dangereux, pas question qu'on aille dans un endroit pareil.

\- Je suis d'accord avec la plante verte. Je tiens à ma peau contrairement à toi. Alors je n'entrerai dans cette grotte. Je peux rester à l'entrée en attendant.

\- Pas question de laisser quelqu'un derrière ! Nous sommes un groupe, nous devons rester soudés.

\- Et pas question de te laisser derrière, cracha presque le Massko à l'Absol, n'ayant pas apprécié le surnom. Il faut que quelqu'un te garde à l'œil.

\- J'adore la confiance de ce fameux groupe. On doit tous se surveiller et la confiance règne… Un vrai bonheur », rajouta l'Absol avec un sourire crispé.

Alizé soupira, exaspérée par le comportement de ses camarades. S'ils commençaient en plus à se disputer, le groupe n'allait jamais entrer dans cette fichue grotte. Et il n'était pas question qu'ils restent bloqués ainsi. Surtout avec cette ambiance dérangeante qui hantait l'air. Ils devaient entrer et vérifier l'existence d'une autre relique, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas comprendre ? L'humaine souhaitait d'autant plus qu'ils restent ensemble, c'était important pour elle. Ils devaient tout faire ensemble maintenant qu'ils formaient un groupe. Dépitée de ne pas réussir à les persuader d'entrer, elle se tourna vers Neil qui était resté jusqu'à présent silencieux.

« Vous savez, commença le Flobio, plus vite nous serons entrés et aurons vérifié l'existence de cette relique, plus vite nous serons partis. D'autant plus que, visiblement, aucun Pokémon n'ose s'approcher d'ici, il n'y aura pas trop de danger.

\- Oui mais on ne sait jamais…

\- Et s'il y a vraiment un danger, nous ferons demi-tour. Nous pouvons au moins essayer d'y aller même si nous n'arrivons pas à la fin. »

Alizé voulut dire qu'ils devaient aller au bout, qu'il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour mais un regard du Flobio la convainquit de ne rien rajouter. Le but était d'entrer dans la grotte, il ne fallait pas réduire leur chance à néant.

Le silence se fit. Aaron pesait le pour et le contre des arguments du Flobio, ne voulant pas accepter trop facilement, surtout devant les yeux suppliants de l'humaine. Finalement, il eut un gros soupir avant de reprendre la parole.

« D'accord… Mais au moindre danger, on laisse tomber et on part.

\- Bien sûr. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque inutile.

\- Alors allons-y ! rajouta Alizé, toute contente de pouvoir entrer dans la grotte. Tu viens Agénor ? »

Maintenant, comme la majorité du groupe avait accepté la marche à suivre le reste devait suivre. L'Absol baissa la tête en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, ayant bien comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils entrèrent donc dans cette grotte donnant froid dans le dos, bien décidés à trouver cette relique. Alizé était toute excitée, dévorant du regard les cristaux. Sa curiosité la poussait à s'arrêter au moindre cristal pour l'observer et le toucher. Elle avait vraiment envie de tout connaître de ce lieu, de ces étranges cristaux et même de l'impression constante de malaise qui hantait l'endroit. Et ces arrêts constants commençaient d'ailleurs à agacer le reste du groupe.

Les nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve par la désagréable sensation qu'ils ressentaient par le lieu, ils commençaient vraiment à en avoir assez. Alizé ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop absorbée dans ses découvertes pour s'occuper de l'atmosphère qu'il y avait entre eux. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la grotte, plus l'impression se renforçait. Soudain, l'humaine se précipita vers eux avec un grand sourire. Dans ses mains, on pouvait voir quatre fragments de cristaux.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé!

\- Incroyable, des cristaux. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'en voir beaucoup d'autres ici, dit Agénor en ricanant.

\- Mais ils sont spéciaux ! Ils sont petits !

\- Et alors ? rajouta Aaron, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle trouvait de spécial.

\- J'ai eu une super idée. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour ça. Je veux créer des colliers !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda le Flobio.

\- Un objet qui symboliserait notre groupe ! Comme ça, nous auront une marque de reconnaissance. »

Personne dans le groupe ne voyait l'intérêt d'une chose pareille. Mais l'air enthousiaste et décidé de l'humaine les persuada de ne pas la contredire. Ainsi, le groupe fut arrêté pendant un petit moment dans cette grotte à attendre qu'Alizé finît ses créations, demandant par moment de l'aide aux autres. Rapidement, quatre pendentifs furent créés, des cristaux au bout de chacun. L'humaine se redressa joyeusement et passa chaque collier autour du cou des membres du groupe.

« Et voilà le résultat !

\- Ça sert à quoi au juste ? fit remarquer Agénor dont le collier disparaissait presque dans son épaisse fourrure.

\- C'est le symbole de notre groupe à présent. En plus des noms, nous avons tous un pendentif dont le cristal vient de cette grotte. Comme ça, nous sommes pareils !

\- On peut continuer notre chemin maintenant ? » demanda Aaron, visiblement agacé par le malaise constant et par l'arrêt beaucoup trop long dans cette grotte.

Alizé hocha la tête sans répondre, surprise et légèrement vexée de voir que son frère n'avait rien à faire de sa création. Il semblait sur ses gardes, irrité par l'atmosphère du lieu et prêt à rabrouer n'importe qui. Ils repartirent vite, n'ayant aucune envie de subir la mauvaise humeur du Massko. Ils marchèrent un long moment dans le silence. Elle avait arrêté de s'émerveiller devant chaque cristal et ils avançaient beaucoup plus vite maintenant. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre du côté d'Aaron et Agénor.

Elle n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour voir son frère et l'Absol disparaître dans un trou. Elle se précipita au bord en appelant les deux disparus. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le trou était profond et sombre l'empêchant de voir ses partenaires. L'inquiétude la tenaillait et si Neil ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait sauté immédiatement pour les rejoindre. Le Flobio la convainquit de continuer leur route. C'était plus prudent pour eux et, ainsi, ils auraient une chance de retrouver les deux Pokémon. Et puis, cela n'allait pas la tuer de ne pas être à côté du Massko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fin de chapitre me semble boiteuse, ça m'éneeeeeerve ! J'arrive pas à la rendre meilleure et pourtant j'essaye ! D'ailleurs, ne me demandez pas pourquoi Alizé se met à faire des colliers pour les membres du groupe, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle s'est mise à les faire sans que je n'aie rien demandée ! Mais promis, je vais essayer de l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> Donc nous nous retrouvons pour fêter l'anniversaire de PdF ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir cette histoire continuer encore et toujours malgré les mois. Et pratiquement aucun retard sur le planning, c'est génial ! Le premier chapitre de la petite fanfic bonus dont j'avais parlé dans le dernier chapitre sort aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ! Mort dans l'âme aura donc cinq chapitres et sert de préquelle à PdF. J'espère qu'il vous plaira également.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, que ce soit pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à cette fanfic ou pour parler plus sérieusement de mon texte. Même un simple "coucou, j'aime bien ta fanfic" ou un "joyeux anniversaire et bonne continuation" me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Avoir des commentaires m'encourage et me donne envie de continuer alors n'hésitez pas !
> 
> A dans deux semaines pour la suite de PdF, je vous faits plein de bisous les gens !
> 
> Merci à Neechu pour la correction de ce chapitre !


	26. Conflit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Je connais déjà vos plaintes au sujet de Mort dans l'âme. Je vous avais promis des chapitres qui arriveront bientôt mais ils n'arrivent pas. Et bien c'est tout simplement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les faire. Mes études deviennent de plus en plus chronophages et je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire aussi souvent qu'avant. En plus, un concours de fanfic a été organisé sur Pokébip et je souhaite y participer, ralentissant encore plus la publication des prochains chapitres. Mais promis, ils arriveront ! Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps pour m'organiser et finir les trucs plus urgent. 
> 
> Bon, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps avec mes histoires, bonne lecture !

En ouvrant les yeux, Aaron poussa un gémissement de douleur. Où était-il ? Il se souvenait être entré dans la grotte de Cristal avec le groupe et avoir un long moment marché. Alizé les avaient obligé à s'arrêter pour créer de drôles d'objets, des colliers, puis ils avaient finalement pu reprendre la route. Et après ? Le Massko se rappelait vaguement avoir basculé dans le vide mais rien de plus.

« Tu te réveilles enfin ? Pas trop tôt, je commençai à m'ennuyer. »

Agénor était à côté de lui, tranquillement allongé, en train de le fixer avec amusement. En se redressant, il vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un couloir de cristal totalement vide. Alizé et Neil étaient introuvables. Alors il était bel et bien tombé dans un trou ? Comment allaient-ils retrouver les autres ? Avec quelque difficultés dû à la chute, Aaron se leva pour faire face à l'Absol.

« Où est-on ?

\- Toujours dans la grotte de cristal voyons. Nous n'avons pas pu changer d'endroit en tombant simplement dans un trou.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Et si la question que tu poses est « où sont les autres », reprit Agénor sans lui laisser le temps de parler, sache que je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous sommes tombés dans les étages inférieurs de ce lieu et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvent. Peut-être sont-ils partis en voyant les dangers de cette grotte et nous pensant mort.

\- Certainement pas ! Alizé n'abandonnera jamais ceux qu'elle considère comme ses amis. Elle voudra absolument vérifier que nous sommes morts avant d'abandonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tout le monde peut changer surtout dans ce monde.

\- Pas Alizé ! s'écria le Massko désormais énervé, elle ne changera pas ! Elle restera toujours la même, rien n'arrêtera ses rêves ou ne l'empêchera d'atteindre son but, peu importe les difficultés !

\- Que c'est mignon, le serviteur totalement dévoué à son maitre. Mais quand le maitre l'abandonnera, il restera seul sans comprendre pourquoi…

\- Tu vas te taire, oui ?! »

Aaron se précipita sur l'Absol sans aucune hésitation. En un instant, le tranchant de ses feuilles menaçait la gorge du type ténèbres. Malgré cela, ce dernier ne sembla aucunement effrayé par cette menace. Il ne réagit même pas, continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. Seul le bruit de leur respiration brisait le lourd silence qui avait envahi le couloir. Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, la rage du Massko se reflétant dans le calme plat d'Agénor. Finalement, Aaron retira son feuillage et s'éloigna de quelque pas.

« Si tu continues d'insulter l'un de nous deux, je n'hésiterai pas à agir. Alors tu as intérêt à te taire.

\- Pauvre Neil. Personne ne pense à lui ou le protège. C'est triste tout de même, tu fais un monstrueux favoritisme entre les membres du groupe. N'as-tu pas honte de cela ? »

Décidant d'ignorer ce Pokémon qui l'horripilait au plus haut point, Aaron commença à s'enfoncer dans le couloir cristallin, à la recherche d'Alizé ou de la sortie. Il entendit le léger rire du type ténèbres mais ne réagit pas et continua sa route. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, lui permettant de savoir qu'Agénor le suivait. Le type plante n'arrivait plus à le supporter. Il l'énervait au plus haut point et se retenait continuellement de l'attaquer, c'était épuisant.

Il n'arrivait pas à juste apprécier ce Pokémon. Comment Alizé faisait elle pour cela ? Comment arrivait elle a accordé sa confiance à un Pokémon pareil ? La seule chose dont il avait envie en le voyant ou en échangeant avec lui, c'était de le faire taire à jamais. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Alizé ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir tué un des membres du groupe. Il était donc obliger de supporter le type ténèbres en espérant que ce dernier disparaisse du groupe ou les abandonne à un moment.

L'ambiance était lourde. Les deux Pokémon s'ignoraient totalement en continuant leur chemin sans faire attention à l'autre. Plus ils avançaient et plus Aaron avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans la grotte. Il espérait vraiment que ce ne soit qu'une impression et qu'ils arriveraient vite à la surface. Ne pas savoir où était Alizé le stressait et lui faisait accélérer le pas. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop leur séparation dans le désert et il détestait cela. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de l'humaine, son inquiétude pour elle le poussait à tout faire pour être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Il se stoppa soudainement. Devant lui se trouvait deux passages. La route qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été une ligne droite se séparait et rien ne lui permettait de savoir quel était le bon côté. Ne sachant pas quel chemin prendre, le Massko resta un moment immobile, hésitant. Il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et de ne pas retrouver la sortie. Agénor qui jusque-là était resté silencieux se fit soudain entendre.

« Si j'étais toi, je prendrai le chemin de droite. »

Aussitôt après, le choix d'Aaron fut fait. Il prit le chemin de gauche en ignorant royalement les paroles du ténèbres. Pas question de prendre le passage que lui indiquait ce Pokémon. Cela pouvait paraitre puéril mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Pas question de lui faire plaisir en prenant le chemin qu'il indiquait.

« Ah, comme c'est triste, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. Pourtant, tu aurais pu survivre et sauver ta bien-aimée en passant par le chemin que je t'indiquais. Mais non, tu préfères mettre en péril la vie de tes compagnons pour une bête histoire d'animosité entre nous deux. Comme c'est désespérant.

\- Tais-toi…

\- D'autant plus que tu ne souhaites même pas calmer cette haine entre nous deux. Comme c'est tragique, nous sommes obligés de nous côtoyer mais tu ne peux pas me supporter. Tu brises le cœur de ta petite humaine en réagissant ainsi, tu le sais ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer en plus. Alizé t'en voudrait beaucoup trop et tu ne peux pas supporter de t'attirer la haine de celle que tu protèges. Pathétique…

\- TAIS-TOI ! »

Le Massko se retourna et sauta sur Agénor, fou de rage et prêt à faire disparaître la source de sa haine en ignorant les conséquences. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Alors que ses feuilles étaient prête à trancher la gorge du Pokémon ténèbres, ce dernier s'esquiva au dernier moment avant de repousser violement le type plante. Surpris par la réaction, Aaron tomba lourdement et ne put esquiver le coup donné pour l'envoyer rouler plus loin. Il retint un gémissement de douleur, sentant la patte de l'Absol lui comprimer la gorge, comme s'il essayait de l'étrangler.

Il essaya de se débattre et de se libérer du poids sur sa gorge mais rien à faire, Agénor était bien trop fort. Il cherchait de plus en plus l'air, étouffant petit à petit mais le type ténèbres ne bougeait pas. Des tâches noires commençaient à envahir sa vision, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. Aaron paniquait de plus en plus face à cela, n'arrivant pas à se défaire du Pokémon. Il allait mourir s'il continuait. Soudain, le poids se retira. Il prit aussitôt une grande inspiration, gonflant au maximum ses poumons d'oxygène.

Le Massko allait prendre la parole pour insulter ce Pokémon qui venait d'essayer de le tuer mais le simple regard d'Agénor le figea sur place. L'Absol le fixait d'un regard noir, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Aaron eu peur. Peur de lui. Parce que devant lui, il sentait la puissance et le pouvoir. Parce que l'Absol qui paraissait sarcastique, désagréable et moqueur montrait une force et un sérieux qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé jusqu'à maintenant. Et ce regard noir de rage le faisait frissonner de peur.

« N'essaye plus jamais de me tuer ou tu le regretteras vraiment. Je n'ai pas survécu aussi longtemps simplement grâce à la chance. Je suis parfaitement capable de mettre fin à tes jours immédiatement alors ne me tente plus jamais d'en finir. Compris ? »

Le Massko hocha la tête, n'osant plus tenir tête au Pokémon ténèbres. Le ton froid du Pokémon l'avait totalement calmé, ne laissant plus qu'un sentiment intense de peur. Ce Pokémon était dangereux. Il était certain que si l'envie le prenait, il pourrait tuer tous les membres du groupe en un instant. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Le Pokémon plante se redressa doucement et suivi Agénor qui avait continué son chemin. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce danger mortelle mais il n'y fit pas attention. Pas question de le laisser sans surveillance. S'il était aussi dangereux, alors il allait tout faire pour devenir plus fort et ainsi pouvoir s'opposer à lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et une crise de nerf pour Aaron, une ! Je sais pas vous mais moi, j'adore Agénor. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi mais j'adore ce personnage qui me change des autres qui restent très gentils et innocents. Et puis, il y a tellement d'idée à exploitée avec cet univers que chaque personnage me donne envie d'élargir les horizons de cet univers ! 
> 
> J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, à dans deux semaines !
> 
> Et n'oubliez pas : pour un écrivain, le bonheur est simple comme un commentaire !


	27. Labyrinthe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Moi en tout cas je peux dire que la rentrée scolaire est vachement galère et que je rame déjà :) Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me débrouille toujours pour avoir au moins des notes correcte quand j'ai du mal ^^ ...Bon, pas toujours mais souvent ! 
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, rendez-vous dans les notes de fin pour une ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Alizé était inquiète. Ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvés Aaron et Agénor. Pourtant, ils s'enfonçaient dans ce donjon depuis plusieurs heures. Mais toujours rien. Ce lieu était totalement vide, déserté de toute vie. Elle frissonnait de froid à présent, la température s'était grandement rafraichie au fil de leur progression et l'impression de malaise était toujours présente. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer que l'atmosphère de la grotte ne l'a gênait pas mais peine perdu, son inquiétude grandissante pour ses deux camarades balayait tout. Elle voulait les retrouver au plus vite.

Neil essayait de la rassurée mais ses efforts n'étaient pas très utiles. L'humaine n'arrivait pas à se détacher de son inquiétude. Elle avait tellement peur de les retrouver blessés voir pire, mort. Et s'ils ne les retrouvaient pas, perdus dans les nombreux couloirs du lieu cristallin ? Les deux Pokémon égarés ne pouvaient se supporter, et s'ils s'entretuaient durant son absence ? Le Flobio faisait alors tout son possible pour lui changer les idées, essayant de faire la discussion ou même de faire penser autre chose à l'humaine. Mais c'était visiblement impossible.

« Pense à autre choses, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

\- Mais comment pourraient-ils aller bien ? Ils ne peuvent pas se supporter et ils sont seuls dans ce labyrinthe de cristal ! s'exclama Alizé d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Tout ira bien, ils sont assez grand pour se débrouiller seuls.

\- Ils pourraient essayer de se blesser durant notre absence ! Ils sont toujours prêts à se sauter à la gorge, à la moindre parole ! Je n'aurais jamais dû insister pour qu'on entre dans cette grotte…

\- Tu disputes toujours Aaron pour qu'ils nous fassent confiance et tu trône la confiance en tout le monde mais tu n'arrives même pas à le faire toi-même. Avoir confiance, ce n'est pas seulement voyager avec d'autre Pokémon sans s'inquiéter. C'est aussi croire qu'ils sauront se débrouiller seuls et être persuadé de les retrouver plus tard. C'est ça, avoir une confiance aveugle envers les autres, dit Neil toujours aussi calme.

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors détends-toi. Nous allons les retrouver, ça ne fais aucun doute voyons. Tout va bien. »

L'humaine se tu finalement, réfléchissant aux paroles du Flobio. Il avait parfaitement raison. Ses propres réactions montraient qu'elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en ses camarades. Sinon elle n'aurait jamais douté d'eux. Elle devait se reprendre, retrouver son optimisme habituel. Elle allait les retrouver coûte que coûte et ils repartiraient tous ensemble sans ennui. Elle devait y croire.

Malgré tout, Alizé n'arrivait pas à être totalement sereine. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder la peur de ne jamais revoir ses amis. Elle avait déjà vu quelqu'un auquel elle tenait mourir, plus jamais elle ne voulait que cela recommence. Et bien que l'envie de faire demi-tour la prenne, elle continuait. Pas question d'abandonner, elle devait malgré tout avancer. Ainsi, ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la grotte, recherchant la moindre trace des deux Pokémon disparus. Le chemin ne se divisait presque jamais et si c'était le cas, ils prenaient le passage qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément. L'instinct de l'humaine la poussait à continuer, malgré la peur qui lui rongeait l'âme.

Soudain, ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle. A première vue, elle n'avait rien de vraiment particulier. Tout aussi recouverte de cristaux que les couloirs, elle n'avait pas l'air étrange ou même exceptionnelle. La seule chose qui la différenciait du reste et la rendait vraiment spéciale, c'était les trois cristaux qui se trouvaient en son centre. Trois immenses cristaux était ainsi plantés dans le sol. Et chose étrange, ils étaient colorés. L'un était d'un bleu cristallin, l'autre d'un brillant jaune et le dernier était d'une jolie couleur verte. C'était tellement rare de voir des couleurs aussi éclatantes dans cet univers gris. L'humaine en avait presque mal aux yeux mais un grand sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. C'était pour cela qu'elle se battait. Pour ramener la couleur et la lumière dans ce monde.

« Alizé ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, elle se retrouva entourer par des bras écailleux qui la serrèrent doucement. Comprenant immédiatement à qui appartenait la voix et les bras, elle rendit aussitôt l'étreinte. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés. En s'écartant d'Aaron, l'humaine pu apercevoir que lui et Agénor venaient d'un autre couloir menant à la fameuse salle. A part quelques égratignures et une étrange coupure sous la gorge du Massko, ils avaient l'air en parfaite santé. Un poids s'enleva des épaules de l'humaine en voyant cela. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient à nouveau tous ensemble, prêt à affronter tous les obstacles que leurs réservait ce monde.

« Où étiez-vous ?

\- Nous sommes tombés dans les étages inférieurs de ce lieu, répondit Agénor. Nous avons continué de descendre jusqu'à arriver dans cette salle où nous vous avons trouvé.

\- Et il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

\- Non, dit Aaron d'un ton froid. Il n'y a rien eu. »

Le Massko s'était déplacer et se tenait à présent assez éloigner d'Agénor. Il le fusillait à présent du regard. Alizé ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait aussi remonter contre l'Absol. Il s'était certainement passer quelque chose durant la séparation. Ne voulant pas les forcer à parler et devinant d'avance qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, Alizé décida de changer de sujet pour détendre la situation. Son regard brillant se posa sur les étranges cristaux colorés avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

« Vous avez vu ces cristaux, ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ? »

Et l'humaine s'approcha d'eux rapidement, voulant les observer de plus près. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnant et de toute beauté. Un peu de couleur dans ce monde sombre. Soudain, alors qu'Alizé posait sa main sur l'un, un scintillement l'entoura avant qu'il ne changea brutalement de couleur. Un cri de surprise lui échappa en voyant le cristal devenir aussi vert que son voisin. Le regard brillant d'excitation fasse à cette découverte, elle se tourna vers ses camarades qui semblaient aussi étonner qu'elle par la découverte. Joyeusement, l'humaine se mit à changer les couleurs du cristal, découvrant des couleurs qui illuminaient toujours plus ses yeux.

Mais quelque chose interrompit brutalement sa soudaine joie. Elle se sentait mal, sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Comme devant le lac de la grotte du désert. Des vertiges commençaient à l'atteindre et d'un seul coup, elle s'effondra. Au loin elle entendait vaguement les cris de panique de ses compagnons mais un voile noir recouvrit finalement sa vision et elle s'évanouie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNONCE IMPORTANTE ! Bien que j'ai réussie à me débrouillée jusque-là, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir les délais que j'avais promis. Si l'année dernière, je pouvais me débrouiller pour sortir toute les deux semaines un chapitre, je n'y arrive plus maintenant. Alors plutôt que de vous promettre des chapitres qui n'arriveront pas, je préfère décalée les publications. Donc maintenant, PASSEE DU FUTUR SORTIRA UNE FOIS PAR MOIS JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE ! Dès que j'aurai réussi à reprendre de l'avance sur cette fanfic et que j'aurai plus de temps pour écrire, je repasserai à un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Mais pas pour l'instant.
> 
> Alors rendez-vous le mois prochain pour un nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt !


	28. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Ne pas avoir à me souciez de PdF pendant un mois, je peux vous dire que c'était génial ! Bon, j'ai du finir ce chapitre hier parce que j'avais pris du retard mais maintenant, promis je vais m'avancée. Et vous aurez tout vos chapitres à l'heure, promis !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

C'était comme l'autre fois, dans la grotte où se trouvait le lac souterrain. A nouveau, elle n'était plus dans son corps, sans aucun contrôle, en tant que simple spectatrice. La salle des trois grands cristaux s'étendait devant elle. Et en face, il y avait un étrange lutin. Il ressemblait à celui qu'ils avaient vu dans le désert. La seule différence était qu'ils n'avaient pas la même couleur. Le lutin du désert était rose tandis que celui-ci était bleu.

Soudain, le lutin bleu prit la parole. A ce moment-là, Alizé se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle et le bleu dans la salle. Un autre lutin, jaune cette fois, était présent. Le corps dans lequel l'humaine était bougea légèrement, lui permettant de voir son reflet dans les cristaux. Le corps qu'elle occupait était celui du lutin rose ! Il n'avait pas l'air aussi fou que lors de leur rencontre près du lac. D'un certain côté, c'était rassurant. Ce Pokémon l'avait vraiment terrifiée. Les trois Pokémon entamèrent une discussion qu'Alizé s'efforça un maximum de suivre. C'était certainement important pour qu'elle soit ainsi transportée dans le corps du rose.

« Les choses ne font qu'empirer, dit le jaune.

\- Je sais Créhelf. Mais que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous devons garder nos Rouages du Temps, nous sommes obligés de rester à notre lac, répondit le bleu.

\- Mais justement ! Créhelf, Créfadet, il faut que nous fassions quelque chose ! Le monde va réellement s'arrêter sinon.

\- Créfollet, calme-toi. Nous devons garder nos lacs, nous n'avons pas le droit d'agir. Nous sommes de simples gardiens. Ce n'est pas notre devoir.

\- Vous qui représentez le savoir et la volonté, vous le pensez peut-être mais moi, je ne suis pas d'accord, hurla d'un seul coup Créfollet. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? Je suis l'être de l'émotion et celles de tous les Pokémon se répercutent sur moi. Je n'en peux plus, ça me ronge et me détruit. Alors peut être que vous vous en fichez mais moi, je vais agir.

\- Je t'aiderai un peu si tu le souhaites, dit doucement Créfadet.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je peux m'absenter un petit peu du lac, le chemin est bien caché. »

Alizé n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion. Elle se sentit partir, quitter le souvenir pour revenir à la réalité. Un sifflement strident et des mots de tête envahirent son esprit tandis qu'elle essayait de reprendre conscience. Cela mit un petit moment mais finalement, elle réussit. Elle rouvrit d'un seul coup les paupières et se redressa, le souffle court. Elle mit quelque instant à reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Ils la regardaient tous avec inquiétude, même Agénor. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant cela, se rendant compte que finalement, l'Absol n'était pas si insensible que cela.

« Alizé, tout va bien ? demanda avec inquiétude Neil.

\- J'ai vue quelque chose d'étrange... Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu étais en train de t'amuser à changer de couleur les cristaux et d'un seul coup, tu t'es effondrée au sol en grimaçant de douleur ! On a eu vraiment peur en te voyant comme ça.

\- Que veut tu dire par « j'ai vue quelque chose » ? Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu voir alors que tu te tordais de douleur par terre ? »

C'était Agénor qui venait de parler. Aaron s'apprêta à répondre que cela ne le regardait pas, en ajoutant certainement quelques commentaires acerbes, mais Alizé l'en empêcha. Pas question qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate au sein du groupe tant qu'ils se trouvent dans la grotte. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et comment elle faisait pour avoir ces étranges visions mais il n'était pas question qu'elle les ignore. Ces étranges visions avaient certainement un but et elle devait s'en servir.

« Comme la dernière fois, j'ai eu une vision bizarre. Il y avait trois Pokémon qui discutaient dans cette salle.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui étaient-ils ? demanda Neil à présent intrigué.

\- Créhelf, Créfadet et Créfollet.

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit soudainement Aaron. J'ai lu quelque chose sur eux dans un livre.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien nous apporter ?

\- Agénor, connaître les Pokémon qui habitaient ici va peut-être nous permettre de trouver le passage secret pour entrer dans les profondeurs de ce lieu. Il y a un passage, ils en ont parler dans la vision, rétorqua Alizé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que ce qu'elle raconte est vrai ? Qu'elle n'essaye pas de vous manipuler par n'importe quel moyen ?

\- J'ai confiance en Alizé, dit immédiatement Aaron avec conviction. Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille, j'en suis certain, je la connais depuis que nous sommes petits. Alors même si tu doutes et ne veux pas continuer, je resterai avec elle pour la soutenir et l'encourager. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester après tout si tu as peur qu'un piège nous tombe dessus. »

Le silence se fit. Personne n'osait ajouter quoi que ce soit, les deux Pokémon se défiant du regard. L'humaine avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement trop brusque, les deux allaient se sauter dessus, prêt à s'entretuer. Elle détestait cette impression. Comme si elle était inutile. Incapable de calmer ou d'aider ses camarades. Elle sentit un frisson la traverser, tandis que la tension présente dans la pièce ne cessait d'empirer.

« Très bien. Montrez-moi votre génie alors. S'il y a vraiment un passage, prouvez-le. Je vous regarde. »

Éberlués, ils regardèrent alors Agénor leurs tourner le dos et s'installer dans un coin de la pièce en les ignorant totalement. Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, hésitant sur la réaction à avoir. Aaron ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir gagné la confrontation ou s'énerver du mépris qu'afficha l'Absol à leurs égards. Alizé et Neil, quant à eux, étaient perdus, ne comprenant pas les changements brusques de comportements qu'il avait. Un coup, il était amical, un coup il était énervé, ça avait l'air aléatoire. Au final, se n'était pas important. Agénor les avait défiés de trouver le passage secret de la grotte. Alors ils la trouveraient et prouveraient leurs valeurs à l'Absol lunatique.

« De ce que j'ai compris de la vision, le gardien du lac se nomme Créfadet.

\- D'après mes souvenirs, Créfadet comme ses frères représentent trois éléments spirituels. Il représente la volonté. Ses frères Créhelf et Créfollet représentent quant à eux le savoir et l'émotion.

\- Je vois, dit Neil en hochant la tête. Parmi les trois éléments spirituels du savoir, de l'émotion et de la volonté, Créfadet représente la volonté.

\- Tu as tout compris. Donc grâce à ça, nous devons trouver un indice qui nous permettrait de trouver le passage secret.

\- C'est certainement quelque chose en rapport avec les trois cristaux, s'écria soudainement Alizé. C'est évident, sinon ils ne seraient pas là.

\- La volonté, demanda timidement le Flobio, c'est bien la motivation qui nous dicte nos actions ?

\- Exactement ! C'est un pouvoir fédérateur.

\- Fédérer, c'est créer l'harmonie... Aaron avait l'air très concentré, cherchant la réponse à cette énigme à tout prix pour certainement impressionné Agénor.

\- Alors quand les couleurs des cristaux seront harmonisés, le chemin sera révélé ! »

Alizé et Aaron regardèrent avec étonnement Neil, ne comprenant pas d'où il sortait une telle affirmation. Cela semblait tout de même un peu tiré par les cheveux. Mais après tout, ils ne trouvaient pour l'instant rien de probable. Alors autant tenter cela, même s'ils n'avaient pas de preuve. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alizé se rendit compte de la confiance que lui accordait Aaron et Neil. Ils auraient parfaitement pu la prendre pour une folle, à affirmer qu'elle avait eu une vision et qu'il fallait se fier à cette vision pour avancer. Malgré le peu de vraisemblance de son histoire, ils croyaient en elle. Cela lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Les trois camarades se mirent d'accord sur une couleur et essayèrent d'accorder les trois cristaux. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rendre les trois d'un beau vert. Mais pourtant rien ne se passa. Comme si harmoniser les trois cristaux ne servait à rien.

« La couleur doit avoir un lien avec Créfadet. Certainement un lien avec son esprit.

\- De quelle couleur est l'esprit de Créfadet ? demanda Neil avec curiosité.

\- Telle est la question, répondit un Aaron continuant de se creuser les méninges.

\- Créfadet vit dans le Lac Cristal. Donc son esprit doit être affecté par les cristaux. »

C'était Agénor qui venait prendre la parole. Comme ça sans raison. Et si Aaron le dévisageait à présent avec méfiance, Alizé le remerciait déjà du regard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'Absol savait comment ouvrir le passage secret mais il acceptait de leurs donner un indice. Alors ils devaient à tout prix en profiter. Prenant en main son petit cristal, elle remarqua que malgré l'obscurité qui l'avait recouvert, la pierre laissait encore apparaître une légère couleur. Un magnifique bleu.

« J'ai trouvée ! »

Aussitôt, l'humaine se précipita sur le gros cristal le plus proche pour changer sa couleur en bleu. Elle fit de même avec les deux autres et attendit, retenant presque son souffle. Elle était certaine que s'était la bonne réponse. Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien. Mais soudainement un immense craquement se fit entendre et de la lumière commença à sortir des cristaux.

« Écartez-vous ! »

Ils sentaient tous une puissante énergie se concentrer entre les trois immenses cristaux. Et personne ne voulait être au milieu pour recevoir cela. Ils se collèrent tous aux murs de la pièce, observant la réaction avec inquiétude. La lumière qui en sortait les éblouissait tellement qu'ils étaient obligés de fermer les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Mais derrière cette lumière, Alizé avait l'impression de voir des cristaux pousser. Comme s'ils grandissaient, comme un arbre. Pourtant les cristaux n'étaient pas vivant. Alors comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

Puis, finalement, tout s'arrêta. On n'entendait plus dans la salle que les respirations des quatre voyageurs. Et devant eux, une immense porte de cristal venait d'apparaître.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire, bien que j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à vraiment traîner. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier dans la Grotte de Cristal. Après, on change d'horizon ! A dans un mois pour le prochain chapitre !


	29. Sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, faut que j'arrête de faire des promesses parce que j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de ne jamais les tenir (ce qui commence à être vrai) et je culpabilise énormément ensuite. Donc désolé pour le retard de 15 jours, c'est beaucoup et je n'ai aucune excuse à part encore et toujours ces fichus cours et contrôles qui me prennent tout mon temps (surtout que je suis très mauvaise en maths et que je galère pour essayer de remonter ma moyenne). En gros, j'avance presque plus sur PdF et je n'ai plus trop envie de m'y consacrer. J'ai d'autres projets de fanfic que je repousse constamment en me disant qu'il faudrait plutôt écrire la suite de PdF et au final, je n'ai plus vraiment la motivation pour continuer cette fanfic.
> 
> Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête PdF ! Loin de là ! Je finirai cette fanfic que j'adore malgré tout, autant pour moi que pour ne pas vous laissez avec un truc inachevé. Mais il se pourrai que je ne tienne plus aussi bien qu'avant les délais. Et que je mette beaucoup plus de temps à sortir les prochains chapitres. Mais promis, je finirai cette fanfic. Même si cela doit me demander encore plusieurs années, elle sera finie. J'espère juste que vous aurez la patience d'attendre jusque-là.
> 
> J'arrête à présent avec mon blabla, bonne lecture !

La première chose qui l'a choqué quand ils entrèrent dans le passage de cristal, se fut l'odeur. Il y avait une odeur métallique et désagréable qui emplissait ses narines sans qu'elle ne réussisse à s'en débarrasser. Elle mit quelque minute à en comprendre la nature. Et cela lui donna envie de vomir. C'était du sang. Cette odeur si puissante et entêtante qui couvrait toute les autres. Comment était-ce possible qu'une telle odeur emplissent ainsi ce lieu ? Avec une intensité pareille surtout.

Alizé n'était à présent absolument plus rassurée. Cet endroit lui faisait presque peur. Son instinct lui criait de s'enfuir à toute allure, de disparaître le plus loin possible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les autres comptaient sur elle et ils devaient venir à bout de ce lieu. C'était pour le moment leurs objectifs alors ils devaient y arriver.

Mais l'humaine avait peur de ce qu'ils découvriraient au bout du couloir. Ils étaient déjà presque arrivés, elle voyait au loin la fin du tunnel. Plus loin, il semblait y avoir une salle. Cela ressemblait un peu au lac souterrain du désert. Il y avait certainement un lien entre ces deux lieux, elle n'avait plus qu'à le trouver. Ainsi, peut-être qu'ils trouveront plus facilement d'autre lieu comme celui-ci, abritant une relique.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la salle. La première chose qui frappa Alizé fut la beauté de ce lac recouvert de centaine de cristaux. C'était magnifique et l'humaine aurait vraiment voulu voir ce lieu plongé dans la couleur et la lumière, comme dans le Passé. Ça devait être de toute beauté, en tout cas son imagination marchait déjà à plein régime pour essayer de se le figurer. Décidant qu'ils ne voyaient pas assez bien la pièce de là où ils étaient, ils s'avancèrent pour mieux voir tout cela. Et aussitôt, le dégoût remplaça l'émerveillement.

Du sang. Partout. Voilà d'où venait cette odeur étouffante et cette horrible impression de malaise. Le regard horrifié qu'échangèrent Alizé et son frère de cœur résumait parfaitement leurs état d'esprit. Même si le sang avait séché, l'air en chargeait toujours les senteurs. On voyait encore les traces marrons de sang séché sur le sol ou recouvrant certains cristaux. Cela n'étonnait même plus l'humaine que ce lieu leurs inspire cette sensation de malaise, cette envie de s'enfuir à toute allure. C'était même évident, l'horreur de cette salle avait très certainement envahi toute la grotte jusqu'à créer cette impression constante.

Il y eu un moment de flottement dans le groupe, personne n'osant agir devant le morbide spectacle devant eux. Puis, Agénor prit la parole.

« Bien, vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il y a au fond de cette grotte ? Qu'attendez-vous, c'est cela que vous désiriez non ? »

Aaron le fusilla du regard avant de s'avancer, vite suivi par Neil et Alizé qui ne voulaient pas rester seul dans ce lieu qui donnait des frissons. Plus ils s'avançaient, plus les traces de sang étaient nombreuses. L'humaine avait peur de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au centre de cette salle. Un ennemi comme à l'autre lac ? Un Pokémon n'aillant pas perdu l'esprit ? Ou encore quelque chose de bien pire ? Alizé n'en avait aucune idée et cette ignorance lui donnait des frissons.

Soudain, au détour d'un imposant cristal, ils se figèrent. Transpercer par un cristal, un cadavre en pleine décomposition se tenait là, semblant les attendre. Alizé eu un haut le cœur à cette vue et un regard en direction de ses camarades lui indiqua qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air mieux face un spectacle aussi morbide. Même Agénor laissa échapper une grimace.

« Mais que s'est-il passer ici ?! » dit soudainement Aaron, effaré par la violence de la scène.

Ça, Alizé n'en avait aucune idée. Et pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Le cadavre, bien qu'elle ait du mal à garder son regard fixé dessus, lui rappelait quelque chose. Il ressemblait au Pokémon bleu qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision. Créfadet. L'humaine n'arrivait pas à croire que le petit lutin qu'elle avait vu quelque instants plus tôt soit devenu ces restes déchiqueter. Elle avait envie de vomir.

Elle finit par détacher son regard du cadavre pour s'observer les alentours. Une lueur bleutée attira soudainement son regard. Sous le plus gros des cristaux, elle voyait quelque chose briller. Et son instinct lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle relique. Elle s'en approcha tout de même, souhaitant vérifier qu'elle ne faisait tout de même pas d'erreur. Aucun doute, c'était bel et bien une relique identique à celle trouvée dans le désert.

« C'est ça, la relique dont tu parlais ? »

Neil s'était approché et regardait à ses côtés l'étrange objet briller à travers le cristal.

« Oui... Sortons. »

Personne ne fit le moindre commentaire suite à l'ordre de l'humaine. Ils prirent tous le chemin du retour et cela dans le silence le plus complet. Aucun membre du groupe n'osait parler, ils avaient tous été remuer par la vue du lac du cristal et ce qu'il se trouvait. Une chose était sûr, cette mort n'était absolument pas naturelle. Quelqu'un avait fait cela, un Pokémon visiblement sanguinaire et n'ayant aucune pitié. Sinon il aurait mangé le Pokémon et ne l'aurait pas laissé se décomposer ainsi sur le cristal. Un tel barbarisme rappelait à Alizé le Galeking et cela l'effrayait encore plus.

Elle avait peur d'apprendre qu'il y avait d'autre Pokémon aussi affreux et méchant que le monstre d'acier. D'autre êtres n'aillant aucune pitié et tuant pour rien. Même pas pour se nourrir ou pour se défendre. Le corps avait été abandonner sans avoir été toucher, laisser à la vue de tous ceux qui passait ici. Comme une sorte d'avertissement. Mais un avertissement pour qui ?

Finalement, ils sortirent de la grotte. L'humaine était vraiment soulagée de pouvoir reprendre enfin sa respiration, d'aspirer de grande goulée d'air frais. C'était tellement agréable, elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte mais cela lui avait vraiment manquer. L'air était lourd et vicié dans la grotte, si différent de celui-là.

Mais maintenant, que devaient-ils faire ? Alizé ne voulait plus jamais voir un spectacle pareil. Et elle avait peur de devoir assister à des choses identiques, aussi horrible que celui se trouvant au fond de la grotte de cristal. Mais elle voulait vraiment trouver un moyen de ramener la lumière en ce monde et elle était certaine que seuls ces reliques en seront capables. Soudain, Agénor prit la parole, un grand sourire inscrit sur ses babines.

« Alors, souhaitez-vous vraiment continuer ou préférez-vous abandonner cette quête ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ait plu et à la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
